The Fallen
by Emma Brown
Summary: Sequel to The Hunted. Harry and Ron are training with the Aurors while Hermione is back at Hogwarts to start her seventh year. However it seems like someone is set to make sure the trio do not find success in their new endeavors. RHr and some HG.
1. I

_Long awaited Sequel to 'The Hunted'. Hermione and Ginny are back at Hogwarts for the seventh year while Ron and Harry are away at Auror Training. Hermione is keen to get her studies back on track but not everyone at Hogwarts shares her enthusiasm. Not everyone is thrilled to have her there. Meanwhile, Harry and Ron endure the hard tasks ahead of them in order to become Aurors. Begins at Hogwarts and transitions into the real world after studies and training_. **Rated T for language, sexual themes and violence. **

* * *

><p>The Fallen<p>

by Emma Brown

...

_Dear Ron,_

Hermione lifted her quill off her parchment and glanced around her. It was quite late in the evening and her roommates had all gone to bed hours ago. Hermione, however, could not for the life of her fall asleep. She had so many thoughts running through her mind about the week she had just had-her first week back at Hogwarts. She wasn't sure if she would consider it a decent first week back or a dreadful one.

_I'm not sure how I feel about this. Returning to Hogwarts, I mean. I'm not sure it was such a good idea after all. I can't enter a corridor or classroom without imagining the battle. _

She sighed and glanced at her roommates. Ginny was sound asleep, her red hair fanned out over her white pillow. Jade was snoring slightly, her short blonde hair covered in curlers and bows. Romilda slept silently, the blankets covering her completely from head to toe.

_Jade and Romilda are really quite nice. Much better roommates than Lavender and Pavarti ever were. They ask a lot of questions, though. Everyone does. This leads me to believe that returning to Hogwarts was a mistake. Everyone treats me as though I'm some sort of celebrity. I now know what Harry's been feeling like all these years and it's dreadful. I get asked to recount our adventures over the last year at least three times a day. Ginny and Luna are always great when they see someone doing this. They tell them to get lost, or just start talking about Wrackspurts. I'll let you guess who does what. _

Her quill lifted off the parchment again and Hermione flexed her hand as she felt a cramp setting in. She knew she should be getting to bed room. She had an early Potions lesson in the morning that she had to be awake for-however she knew the moment she closed her eyes, thoughts would start speeding through her mind a mile a minute. It was impossible to sleep when your mind was awake.

_I miss you so much Ron. It's so different-being here without you. I find myself waiting for you in the Common Room each morning to get breakfast. I turn around in my seat during lessons thinking I'm going to find you sitting behind me. The castle is so large but it feels so empty without you in it. I hope you're having a good time with your training and staying safe. Please, stay safe. I don't want you to get a scratch, understand? Please give my love to Harry. Tell him the same rules apply. I love you so much Ron and I can't wait to see you. _

_Love always,_

_Hermione._

_PS: Hagrid says hello. _

Hermione sighed loudly and cringed, shooting her roommates a glance. She saw that they were not disturbed from their slumber. She quickly sealed her envelope and set it on her bedside table. She leaned backwards and allowed her head to rest on her pillow. After a few minutes, she tossed her duvet off, extremely frustrated with herself for being such an insomniac. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and slipped her feet inside her slippers. She tied her dressing gown around her body and picked up her letter to Ron.

Quietly creeping out of the girls dormitories, Hermione walked into the common room, pausing only to wake up a sleeping third year that had fallen asleep on the couch. She was no longer a prefect and she did not get elected Head Girl, but that did not mean she would not take charge and help those who needed it. Once she saw that the young boy was up the steps towards the dormitories, she continued on her journey.

The corridors were dark-illuminated only by a few torches that hung on the wall. She walked swiftly, not wanting to be caught by Filtch on her night-time stroll. She found her desired staircase and took two steps at a time. Once she reached the owlery, her legs were burning and her breaths were coming out in short gasps. There were only a few owls fluttering around. Most of the school owls were lost during the battle. The few remaining were only to be used during emergencies. Hermione knew that writing to her boyfriend would not be considered an emergency, but she did not have an owl of her own and she needed to converse with him. It was hard enough not being able to see him every day.

'Hey there,' Hermione whispered soothingly to a grey coloured owl who perched itself a few feet away from her. 'Would you like to deliver this for me?'

The owl hooted excitedly. Hermione grinned and stroked its neck before gently tying her letter to its leg.

'You must take this to the Ministry,' Hermione said. 'The Auror department.'

She hated not knowing where Ron was, but the locations of the Auror's were never disclosed, even if it was just training. She was to send all her letters to the Auror department at the Ministry and they would forward them to their recipients.

The owl nipped her finger affectionately before flying off into the night. Hermione walked towards the railings and looked out over the dark grounds. Everything was so peaceful this time of night. The forest was quiet, the lake, soundless. Hagrid's hut was dark, causing Hermione to grin as she thought about the sleeping giant inside. After a few more moments, Hermione took a deep breath and walked back towards Gryffindor tower, wanting to salvage the remaining hours of darkness to try and get to sleep.

* * *

><p>'Where did you go last night?'<p>

Hermione stopped short after exiting the loo. She was met with Ginny who was sitting on her bed, waiting for her. The redhead wore a knowing smile, her head resting in her palm.

'I just went to send a letter,' Hermione answered, fixing her tie. She did not miss wearing a uniform, but she had to admit, it was better than having to choose a different outfit each and every day. 'Sorry if I woke you.'

'Was the letter to Ron?' Romilda asked, still lying in bed.

'If you must know, yes.' Hermione said, walking towards her new roommate. 'And you better get yourself ready or you'll be late for lessons.'

Romilda rolled her eyes. 'That would be quite a shame, wouldn't it? If I missed Potions this morning?'

'It would. We're taking our N.E.W.T.S this year, girls. We need to be present for every class until the exams.'

'Every class?' Romilda asked, her brown eyes widening. 'You're joking!'

'She's not,' Ginny said knowingly. She stood up and moved towards the mirror and began plaiting her hair. 'Seriously Hermione, you're going to get top grades like you always do. You don't have to be so uptight about everything,'

Hermione stared at her friend. 'I'm not uptight.'

'Hermione, we've only been friends for a week, but I've known you for about six years. You're kind of uptight.' said Jade, patting Hermione's shoulder. 'It's nothing to be ashamed of. I mean...if I was like you maybe I would have gotten more O.W.L.S and I would be in Potions with the three of you this morning.'

'I'm not uptight,' Hermione repeated, her voice rising a bit. 'Is it really so wrong that I want to get good grades?' They said nothing. 'I mean, I don't have to be here. I didn't have to come back, did I? I obviously chose getting an education and I've been given a second chance-why would I spoil it by missing lessons and not trying my hardest?'

Jade glanced at Romilda who glanced at Ginny. Ginny walked towards her friend with wide eyes, her hair half done. 'Hermione, we were just joking...is everything alright?'

'Of course,' Hermione answered, her voice returning to her normal volume. 'Of course, I'm sorry. I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night-as you know. Sorry,'

'Don't apologize.' Jade said swiftly. There was a pause. 'Well, we should get breakfast. It'll be cleared away soon and lessons start in thirty minutes. Romilda, go on and get dressed.'

Romilda nodded and quickly jumped out of bed, running towards the loo. Hermione watched as Ginny went back to tending her hair while Jade began applying makeup. She let out a soft sigh and ran her fingers through her wild mane. She had to control herself-she wanted this year to be amazing. She didn't want to cause problems with her roommates already and she certainly did not want Jade and Romilda to think she was nutters.

'You girls ready?' Romilda asked, walking out of the loo a few moments later. They all nodded and started out of the dormitories, Ginny linking her arm with Hermione's.'I hope there's bacon,'

* * *

><p><em>Just a simple start. I have big ideas for this story, so I hope you stay tuned. <em>

_Now, just a few things: some of you may be wondering why Hermione is not Head Girl. I debated long and hard if she would be elected into the position and decided that since Hermione isn't with her fellow students in her grade, it would be wrong to take the position away from another student who could have been working just as hard to get the job. Also, know that Hermione wouldn't want special treatment once she returned to Hogwarts just because of what she's done the pervious year. _

_Another thing, don't worry! This story is not going to only be Ron and Hermione conversing through letters, although for awhile that might be the case. They will have their moments, through letters and in person so don't fret. _

_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and stick with me for the remaining chapters. _


	2. II

_Thank you for your reviews! They mean a lot! _

The Fallen

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>'Alright, now I've asked you all to read over pages twenty to forty-eight in your textbook. Can anyone give me a summary of these pages?'<p>

Hermione's hand shot in the air immediately. Oh, how she missed doing this. It gave her such a sense of pride to answer questions in class. A small grin found its way onto her face as her brown eyes followed the new Defence professor. She was a tall woman with long raven hair and bright green eyes. She had a friendly face and was definitely the most pleasant looking Defence teacher Hogwarts had seen since Lupin held the post. Professor Teresa Graham seemed like she was going to be a lovely addition to the Hogwarts staff.

Hermione's hand remained in the air and waved slightly, trying to signal Graham's attention. However, she walked right in front of Hermione, her eyes falling on a Gryffindor boy by the name of Jude Field.

'How about you, Jude?'

The boy looked up, his brown eyes widening.

'Um, I'm not quite sure,' he said.

Graham smiled slightly and nodded. 'Alright, how about you read the pages over tonight and you'll recount your findings first thing tomorrow in class?'

Jude let out a sigh of relief and nodded. 'Thanks Professor.'

Hermione lowered her hand slowly and stared down at her belongings. Why should he get a second chance? He didn't do the assignment-she had! She should have been able to answer and prove to the new professor that she was hard worker.

'Alright class, you're free of assignments for this evening. However it would be wise to start your essay about the Crusade in 1604 and why the defensive spells weren't used properly, which is due at the end of the week. Understand?'

There was a mumble of understanding.

'Excellent. Now, hurry up and get to your next lessons!'

The class filed out. Hermione slung her bag over her shoulder and grabbed her books off her desk. She watched as Ginny, Romilda and Jade exited the class room, turning in the hallway to face her.

'Coming?' Ginny asked.

'I'll be there in a moment.' Hermione said, glancing at the professor.

The three girls nodded and watched as Hermione walked towards Graham.

'Excuse me, Professor?'

Graham turned around, her smile faltering a bit at the sight of Hermione before her.

'Yes, Ms. Granger?'

'I just wanted to tell you that I read the assignment last night. I found it a really interesting choice, the origins of the Patronus Charm.'

'Good.'

'Also, I began my essay on the Crusades and I was just wondering if...'

'Listen, Ms. Granger,' Professor Graham began; her green eyes suddenly dark. 'If you're looking for praise, you've come to the wrong Professor. I don't warm up to teachers pets and suck ups and I won't give you anything extra for starting your essay already.'

Hermione was taken aback. She clutched her books tighter to her chest and shook her head. 'Of course not. I wasn't expecting you to. I'm not sucking up, professor. I just wanted you to know...'

'To know that you're not like Jude. That you read the assignment and that you're obviously a better student than him.'

'What? I never said...of course I don't think...'

'Yes you do.' Graham said, walking away from Hermione. 'I know all about you, Ms. Granger. I've read about your journey with Harry Potter. I read about how you aided in the fall of Voldemort. I read about how you were the top of your year before you...dropped out.'

Hermione cringed at the way the words 'dropped out' were used-as though she was a slacker.

'I had to leave school.' Hermione said, rather lamely. 'I needed to be there for Harry.'

'To abandon your education like that,' Graham said in a pitying sort of voice. 'I would never.'

'I guess we're just different people then.' Hermione said, raising her chin.

'Clearly,' Graham said, staring at Hermione sharply. 'Was there anything else, Ms. Granger or was that all?'

Hermione shook her head and cleared her throat. 'That's all, I suppose.'

'Run along and get to your next lesson. You wouldn't want to be late.'

Rushing out of the classroom, Hermione was instantly met with her roommates.

'What happened? Why did you stay?' Ginny asked.

'I just had a question about the essay.' Hermione lied. She rushed ahead of her friends, heading for her Charms lesson.

* * *

><p>It was during lunch that the mail came. Hermione's eyes scanned the sky, waiting for an owl to land by her with a response from Ron. When none came, she was crestfallen. She was having a horrible day and hearing from him would be just the thing to cheer her up.<p>

'He probably didn't even get your letter yet. I wrote to Harry on Wednesday and didn't hear back from him until Saturday,' Ginny said, noting Hermione's sadness.

She nodded and pushed her plate away, her appetite disappearing.

'Do you have Quidditch practice today?'

'Yes,' Ginny said with a grumble. 'Being caption is hard work. We have try outs today. Already Jade is begging me to allow her to get on the team without trying out. I never even saw her fly before-she must be barking.'

Hermione's eyes found Jade sitting at the Hufflepuff table with her boyfriend. Their arms were around each other and they occasionally stopped eating to kiss or whisper something in the others ear. It made her miss Ron even more, even if she wasn't one for public displays of affection.

'Maybe she is,' Hermione muttered. 'Um, I'm going to go to the library and work on my Defence essay.'

'You're making us all look bad,' Ginny teased.

Hermione grinned and stood. She rushed quickly to the library, knowing that she had started off on the wrong foot with her Defence professor. Her essay had to be extra perfect now that she knew she wasn't the teachers favourite student. It was when she was on her sixth paragraph that the sight of a grey owl outside the window caught her attention.

'Oh,' she said, a smile creeping onto her face. Abandoning her books, Hermione raced towards the window and opened it, allowing the small grey bird to flutter inside. She glanced at Madame Pince before untying the letter from the bird's leg. She ruffled his feathers and sighed. 'I don't have any food for you now, but I'll go see you later with some crackers.'

The owl hooted and flew out the window. Hermione walked back towards her books and sat down.

_Hermione,_

_I really shouldn't be writing this right now but you seemed like you needed a quick reply._

Hermione grinned. He knew her so well.

_First off, you're barking if you think you can't succeed at Hogwarts without Harry and me there. If anything you'll have loads of more free time without having to do our assignments for us. I would bet a million galleons that you're going to graduate the top of your year-if I had a million galleons that is. _

_Training is going fine. It's a lot harder than I expected and really tiring. I do have a few scratches, but they are nothing serious. I'm staying as safe as I can._

Hermione sighed, feeling tears enter into her eyes. She hated that he was in danger each day, but it was something she would have to learn to live with. She was not about to tell him what career to be in, even if she was sick with worry twenty-four-seven.

_Harry is well. He's constantly talking about Ginny which is starting to get on my nerves. I mean, she's my sister. Why would I want to hear about her all the time? I'm joking of course. Not sure how well jokes translate over parchment. Besides, I probably annoy him constantly seeing that I talk about you quite a bit as well-not as much as I think about you though, that's constantly. _

_I miss you so much, you have no idea. I was thinking-if you find out when your first Hogsmeade trip is, write it to me and I'll see if I can sneak away. Hey, maybe the team would want to grab a butter beer at the Three Broomsticks and it can be an outing-that way I won't be breaking any rules. _

_I love you, Hermione,_

_Ron_

Hermione sighed and reread the letter. She wiped away the tear that had found its way down her cheek. Being without him was unbearable. She missed him so much that she physically hurt. She didn't actually fancy the idea that she felt attached to a boy-but Ron was different. Ron wasn't only her boyfriend; he was her best friend.

Hermione read Ron's letter once more, her initial worries and concerns fleeing her mind for the time being.

* * *

><p><em>An: Thanks again for reading! Reviews are not required but appreciated! _


	3. III

The Fallen

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>'I'm sorry Jade but you could barely keep yourself balanced on your broomstick! How could I have made you Keeper?'<p>

Hermione turned her head as she heard Ginny enter the common room. A moment later the redhead-who was covered in mud and grime, stormed past her followed closely by Jade, who had tears in her large eyes.

'I promise I can get better! Remember how your brother was when he first started? And he became one of the best on the team!'

'That was different-at least he knew how to fly.'

Jade squeaked her upset.

'I'm sorry,' Ginny said after a moment. 'I just can't risk it. Quidditch was crap last year and you know that. We need to redeem ourselves. Besides, you just want to be on the team because your boyfriend's ex-girlfriend played for Slytherin two years ago.'

'That's not...entirely true.' Jade faltered. Hermione grinned from her seat, sticking her nose in her book again, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping on a conversation, even if they were her friends. She couldn't understand why a girl as smart as Jade would put herself in danger just to impress her boyfriend. 'Can't you just train me?' the girl asked lamely.

Ginny sighed. 'Jade, I really don't have the time.' she paused and glanced her friend. Letting out a large sigh, Ginny through her hands in the air. 'Fine! You'll be an alternate. If one of the players gets hurt or sick and they are unable to compete, you'll be there on standby. I'll train you on Wednesday afternoons-that's when I have my free periods.'

Jade squealed and ran over to hug Ginny tightly. She then raced up the steps, undoubtedly to go and tell Romilda she made the team. Hermione turned around in her seat and smiled at Ginny.

'That was a very nice thing you did there,'

'I had to, didn't I? Living with her would have been impossible if I hadn't.'

Hermione grinned. 'You're a good friend.'

'I'm a pushover,' Ginny grumbled before stomping up the steps to shower.

With a shake of her head, Hermione planted her attention back into her work once again. Her eyes scanned over the words she had written down on her parchment. There were cross-outs and ink stains all over it. Her normally neat cursive handwriting was looking slanted and sloppy. In other words, her essay was turning out to be horrible. Every time she wrote a paragraph she would reread it and come to the conclusion that it was dreadful. That it was less than mediocre work. She had been working for over four hours and she had less than a page. Defence class was going to murder her brutally this year, she was sure of it.

'Working on Defence?' said a voice to her right. Hermione turned and grinned as Jude Fields and another seventh year boy by the name of Clive Daniels approached her, books in their hands.

'Yes, unsuccessfully so.' Grumbled Hermione, throwing her quill down in defeat.

Jude look scandalized. 'Oh please don't say that! I haven't even started mine. If you're finding it difficult can you imagine the rest of us?'

Hermione couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks but she shook her head. 'It's going to be a tricky year, I'm afraid. Luckily, my other classes are going quite well. It's just Defence...'

'Which is pretty ironic considering all the hell you've been through last year,' laughed Clive, leaning back in his chair.

Hermione sighed and picked up her quill again. She tried ignoring the two boys who were talking animatedly beside her, trying in vain to get her focus back on her essay.

* * *

><p>'Miss Granger, may I have a word?'<p>

Hermione turned on the bench she was seated on in the Great Hall. She was just about finished with her dinner-a hearty serving of Sheppard's Pie and a glass of ice cold pumpkin juice, when Professor McGonagall tapped her shoulder. Hermione nodded quickly, dabbing the corners of her mouth with her napkin.

'Of course,' she answered, turning herself around fully. 'I'll see you later in the Common Room, Gin.'

Ginny nodded and watched her friend and the Headmistress leave the Great Hall.

'Is everything alright?' Hermione asked as they entered the empty corridor.

McGonagall nodded. 'Oh yes, everything is fine. I was just hoping to we could discuss your future plans.'

Hermione let out a little sigh. 'Alright,' she said.

'Do you have any idea what you plan on doing once you graduate?'

'Well,' Hermione said, a faint blush creeping onto her cheeks. 'I was hoping to expand my work with S.P.E.W. You know, the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare?'

McGonagall gave Hermione a rare smile. 'You always did strike me as an activist of sorts.'

_Activist._ Hermione couldn't help but grin at the word.

'Well, I received an owl not too long ago from the Ministry. The Auror department was very upset to learn that you would not be training with them. They could use your brains and logic in their office.'

'Yes, but with all due respect, I've had my fill of chasing down Dark Wizards.'

'I would say so.' McGonagall said with a knowing nod of her head. 'However, I also received word from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Each year the Department heads want a list of seventh year students, you see. Students that would do well in their offices. I, naturally, have sent your name out to a number of Departments.'

Hermione blushed again. 'Professor, thank you so much-'

'Never, in all my years at Hogwarts, have I ever received such a fast reply.' McGonagall continued. 'The Magical Creatures Department expressed a desire to save open a spot for you once you graduate. They would come here themselves and discuss job requirements but I suppose they didn't want to seem too eager.'

'Wow,' was all Hermione could say. She was completely flabbergasted.

'In this Department, you would go over some rules and restrictions that are set for or against certain creatures. I personally think it would be a great way to expand S.P.E.W.'

Hermione beamed. 'And they really wouldn't mind saving me a spot in the department?'

McGonagall smiled again and touched Hermione's arm lightly. 'My dear, you are a very special student. Believe me when I say that the Magical Creatures department may have been the first to do so for you but they certainly will not be the last.'

Hermione felt dizzy. She bite her lower lip and nodded eagerly to her Headmistress. 'I can owl the Department straight away with my answer.'

'That would be lovely.' McGonagall said. She let out a sigh and then regarded Hermione seriously for a moment. 'How are you parents, dear?'

Hermione let out a breath, trying to focus. 'Mrs. Weasley sent me a letter the other day saying that their condition is pretty much the same. She and Mr. Weasley visit them every other day.'

McGonagall nodded. 'That's very kind of them.' They stood there in silence for a moment before McGonagall pressed her lips together tightly. 'Well, I have to get back to my office. As you know I have a stack full of Transfiguration papers to grade.'

Hermione grinned, remembering the essay she had written for her professor just a few nights before on why Transfiguration should never be used as a form of punishment or defense. She was brought back to a time fourth year when Malfoy was turned into a ferret and she tried to hide her smile behind her hand.

The two women parted ways and Hermione made her way towards Gryffindor tower.

* * *

><p>'I can't believe you're secured a job already,' said Ginny, amazed as they walked into their Defence class the following day. 'Of course, I'm not really that surprised. This is you we're talking about.'<p>

'I'm sure you'll have plenty of offers flying in,' commented Hermione as she sat down in her desk.

'Not me,' groaned Jade. 'I'm probably going to work with my mum at this Muggle bakery in London. If not there then with dad in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts

Department. Merlin knows how interesting that job is.'

'My dad works there,' said Ginny, looking at Jade. 'He loves it, but then again he's down right obsessed with all things Muggle, isn't he?' she asked, looking at Hermione.

Hermione laughed slightly and nodded.

'Good afternoon class!' sang Professor Graham as she entered the classroom, her long hair waving behind her.

'Afternoon,' came a collective mumble.

Graham laughed and shook her head. 'Not a lively bunch, are you today? Well, that's fine because today is going to be a light day. Let me just collect your essays and then we can have a brief discussion about them.'

Hermione quickly extracted her essay from inside her bag and smoothed it out. She had spent a good portion of the night in the Common Room completing it. When she was finally happy with the end result it was nearing four o'clock and she was completely exhausted.

'I hope you remembered the length requirement,' Graham said as she collected essays from each row. Hermione watched as Jade and Romilda handed theirs in, a look of pure fear was on Jade's face. 'Four feet, yes?' she asked.

Jade nodded mutely. Graham chuckled and shook her head. 'I won't be too harsh, don't worry.' Jade visibly relaxed while Romilda giggled behind her hand at her friend's expense.

Hermione looked at her parchment. Well, her parchments. There was a total of six pages in her hands as she ordered them neatly, waiting for them to be collected. 'Ms. Granger, your assignment?'

Graham held out her hand as Hermione handed her essay in its entirety to her professor. Graham looked down at it for a moment before looking back up at Hermione. 'Thank you,'

Hermione nodded and took out her textbook, a grin on her face. Graham could try and bring her down but it was only going to backfire on her end. Hermione was determined not to let her teachers obvious dislike for her ruin her year.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know not much is happening and I debated writing this chapter at all, but I need to transition into the meat of the story. I want to show how stressed Hermione is being back at Hogwarts. And don't worry, there will be RHR! This will not just be a Hermione-centric story, even if it is through her POV. _

_Thanks for sticking with me! _


	4. IV

The Fallen

Chapter Four

* * *

><p>'Hermione, Hermione!' yelled Ginny, rushing into the girls dormitories.<p>

Hermione looked up from her bed, startled. 'Ginny, what's wrong?'

Ginny smiled widely and threw a letter in Hermione's face. 'Nothing, just thought you'd like to know that the boys are going to be in Hogsmeade this weekend! Just in time for our trip there!'

Hermione grabbed the parchment from her friend's hands and her eyes scanned the words in front of her. It was true. Both Harry and Ron had convinced their team that they should stop by the Three Broomsticks for a drink on Saturday. Conveniently the same day Hogwarts had scheduled the first Hogsmeade weekend.

'How did they know?' asked Hermione, a smile on her face.

'I told Harry,' said Ginny with a shrug. 'It's going to be so nice to see them! We're going to have to tell the girls we can't go with them because I simply will not share Harry, especially with Romilda.'

Hermione chuckled, remembering how her new roommate had once wanted to smuggle Harry a love potion. She would have succeeded too, if Ron hadn't devoured the chocolates himself.

'You can't possibly think Romilda still fancies Harry!'

Ginny knitted her eyebrows together. 'Regardless if she does or not, she once fancied him and that's enough for me.'

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Honestly, Ginny-you're as bad as your brother when it comes to jealously.'

'It must be a Weasley thing,' she said dryly. 'But don't tell me you'd be head over heels about the idea of Lavender wanting to spend time with you and Ron.'

Hermione scowled. 'That's different! Ron actually dated Lavender. They snogged endlessly for months straight. Harry never dated Romilda and he certainly never snogged her.'

Ginny sighed and leaned back on Hermione's bed. 'Let's stop talking about who our boyfriends have and have not snogged. The point is we are finally going to see them on Saturday.'

'It's only been a few weeks, Ginny.'

'It's absolutely horrid being away from Harry again,' said Ginny dramatically. 'I had to go all of last year without him. At least you were with Ron...even if you weren't _with_ Ron.'

'I do miss him,' said Hermione, looking at Harry's note again. 'I think it's just the fact that I don't know where he is or what he's doing...if he's safe or not...I've only ever been this unsure once before when he left...' she paused and looked at Ginny who was staring at her with sad eyes.

'When he left while you were looking for the Horcruxes you mean?'

Hermione looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow. 'How do you know about that?'

Ginny sighed and sat up. 'He told me.'

'Ron?' asked Hermione, disbelievingly.

'It's true,' said Ginny. She sighed and looked at Hermione. 'He told me a few days after the final battle...we were both still crying over Fred-he actually let me in his bedroom and he just held me as I cried on his shoulder...'

'He's great for that,' said Hermione in slight awe.

Ginny nodded. 'He is at that. Anyway, he told me that I was a great sister and he started apologizing for being rotten to me for all our years growing up-how he never included me in things once I enrolled at Hogwarts. I guess that just sparked it. We stayed up all night talking and sharing stories. That's when he told me he abandoned you and Harry during your journey.'

'Abandoned is a heavy word,'

'He seemed to think he deserved worse. He was really torn up about it. Said he was a great prat and he didn't know why you still wanted him.'

Hermione shook her head. 'It was the Horcrux-he had been wearing it all day and...'

'I know,' said Ginny, resting her hand on Hermione's arm. 'He told me all about that bloody Horcrux and what it showed him when he killed it. God, I would have gone mad if I saw that myself.'

Hermione looked at Ginny oddly. 'What are you talking about?'

Suddenly, Ginny looked like a deer caught in headlights. 'Bugger, I shouldn't have said that.'

'Ginny?'

'He didn't want me to tell you. He swore me to secrecy.' said Ginny lamely.

Hermione sat up straighter. 'Very well,'

Ginny sighed loudly. 'Don't be angry Hermione! Do you really want me to betray my brother's trust?'

'No I don't.' Said Hermione sharply, now standing. 'So I suppose Harry knows as well considering he was with Ron. He doesn't care if you know or if Harry knows but he has to swear others not to let me know.' She was almost muttering to herself now.

'Oh Hermione,' said Ginny with a chuckle. 'Please don't get angry about this. Don't you have some secrets of your own that Ron doesn't know about?'

Hermione glanced at Ginny and smirked slightly. 'Not really,'

Ginny looked surprised. 'Really? No secrets about other boys perhaps?'

'What other boys? He knows all there is to know about Viktor, thanks to you.'

'What about Cormac?' asked Ginny. 'About what happened at Slughorn's Christmas party?'

Hermione whirled around. 'Oh.'

'Right, he doesn't know that Cormac basically molested you under the Mistletoe, now does he?'

Rolling her eyes, Hermione sat back down next to Ginny on her bed. 'He did not molest me. He just snogged me and...'

'Groped you,' Ginny was smirking again. 'That randy bastard. It's probably a good thing Ron doesn't know about that because he would kill the bloke.'

'That was nothing, Ginny. It was harmless and the only reason I didn't tell Ron was because we weren't speaking. When we finally made up there was no need to tell him. Besides, Harry knew and he didn't kill McLaggen, did he?'

'Harry wasn't in love with you.' said Ginny knowingly. 'Please Hermione; just don't be sour that Ron doesn't want to tell you. You'll just get upset if you find out.'

'I'm not sour.'

'Good.' said Ginny. 'Now, we have to figure out what we're going to wear on Saturday!'

Hermione allowed a laugh to escape her throat. 'It's four days away!'

'That gives us plenty of time to prepare than, doesn't it?'

Groaning, Hermione allowed Ginny to go through her belongings to pick out the perfect outfit to wear for Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p>Hermione hated to admit it, but she found herself drifting off into hopeless daydreams during most of her classes on Friday, her mind traveling to the next day when she would finally be reunited with Ron after a solid month of being apart. She willed herself to stay focused but as soon as her mind started concentrating on what her professors were saying, it would quickly drift back to a certain redhead, his freckles, his blue eyes and full lips...the way he would wrap his strong arms around her and...<p>

'Ms. Granger?'

Hermione snapped up and looked at a stern looking Professor Flitwick staring at her.

'Sorry Professor,' she mumbled, a blush forming on her cheeks. She heard Ginny giggling behind her but refused to turn around to reprimand her friend.

'What's with you?' asked Jude from beside her.

Hermione shook her head. 'Nothing,' she whispered, not wanting Flitwick to think she wasn't paying attention a second time in one lesson. 'Just thinking about my Ancient Runes paper I have to write.'

'When one thinks of Ancient Runes, one does not blush like a prefect caught snogging in the broom closet.' whispered Romilda from her other side. Jude laughed and Hermione prayed that her cheeks remained their milky colour.

'Please,' she hissed at both her neighbours. 'I'm trying to concentrate.'

Romilda and Jude snickered again, causing Flitwick to turn back towards them.

'What is going on over here today?' he asked, his high voice sounding frustrated. 'Ms. Granger, in all my years being your professor, never did I have to reprimand you for disrupting the class!'

Hermione flushed and shot glares at both Jude and Romilda. 'Sorry Professor,' she said through gritted teeth. 'I promise it won't happen again.'

Flitwick's icy stare softened instantly and he rewarded Hermione with a smile. The moment he turned back around, Romilda and Jude hide their faces behind their fists, trying to smother their laughter.

'Honestly,' Hermione muttered before picking up her quill and copying down her notes.

What happened in Charms would have normally kept Hermione in a bitter mood for the rest of the afternoon, but considering that she was so excited for the following day, she didn't think anything could get her down. Even going to Defence class.

'Good afternoon, students.' Professor Graham said as she walked into the classroom. 'I expect everyone is excited for your Hogsmeade weekend,'

Ginny and Hermione shared a smirk, the excitement almost overflowing from the each of them.

'Well, you just have to endure this class until your weekend begins and I don't plan on making it a hard lesson.'

The class let out a sounding cheer, causing Graham to laugh. 'I just have to return your papers and then we are to discuss what you learned from writing them. Overall, the marks were very well. A few failures but mostly passing,'

Hermione sat up straight as Graham started walking around the class, placing parchments on the desks as she passed by. She watched as Romilda and Jade exchanged papers, both grinning from ear to ear. They were obviously pleased with their marks. Jude received his and let out an audible sigh of relief. Next was Ginny, who, Hermione saw, got a ninety-six percent.

'Good job!' whispered Hermione. Ginny turned to her and smiled widely.

Hermione then looked up and saw Graham standing before her, her six parchments clutched tightly in her hand.

'Here you go, Ms. Granger.' she said.

Hermione smiled and took her essay, flipping it over to see her grade. What she saw made her eyes go wide and caused her jaw to drop. In red, bold ink, right above her name sat the numbers sixty-four. It wasn't possible, Hermione thought, staring at the paper in her hands. She had never failed anything in her life...not even when she attended muggle primary school growing up! This had to be some mistake.

'Hermione?' she heard Ginny whisper.

Tears were prickling her eyes, but she willed them away and quickly shoved her paper into her bag next to her feet. She ignored Ginny's whispers and took out her quill, ready to take notes, even if her thoughts were currently stuffed away in her bag along with her essay.

The rest of the Defence class went by in a blur for Hermione. She never once tried to answer a question, which struck the other students as odd. Once the bell had rung, singling the end of classes for the day, Hermione remained sitting, telling Ginny, Romilda and Jade to go along without her.

'Oh, you're still here.' Said Graham, as she turned away from the board. She looked at Hermione who was still sitting at her desk, a frown on her face. 'I figured you'd stay.'

Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out her crumbled essay. 'Please, Professor...tell me what I did wrong on this essay...'

Graham sighed but did not reach for the essay. 'You exceeded the length requirement.'

Hermione looked taken aback. 'Excuse me?'

'I asked for four feet. That's roughly, what, four regular sized pieces of parchment? Maybe a little less? You handed me six pieces of parchment, Hermione. That's about two feet too much. Automatic grounds for failure, I'm sorry.'

'But there were students who didn't even meet the length requirement and you passed them!'

Graham snorted. 'There you go again, regarding yourself higher than your fellow classmates.'

'That's not what I meant and you know it! I just don't think this is fair, Professor! Perhaps if you knew me a bit better? Most of the other professors here like when I go into detail about a certain subject. I always like to make sure I've written down everything there is to know about what we're learning so I can later reference it for final exams or others. For example...'

'Ms. Granger, do you remember what I told you last week?'

Hermione looked down at her parchments.

'Well? Come on, I know you remember. You remember everything, don't you?'

Raising her chin, Hermione glared at her teacher. 'You don't like teacher's pets. But I'm not-'

'Obviously I'm not getting through to you.' Graham said, sitting down on her desk. 'Perhaps detention with me tomorrow would help you see more clearly.'

'What? Detention?'

'What? Never heard of it, have you?' Graham was smirking now, obviously enjoying teasing her student.

Tears prickled at Hermione's eyes. She would not show how much Graham giving her detention bothered her. 'When will I be due here tomorrow?'

Graham looked momentarily surprised that Hermione was not going to argue her. 'Be here by ten. I'll have some manual labor for you to do...without magic, of course.'

'Of course,' said Hermione through gritted teeth before grabbing her bag off the floor and storming out of the Defence classroom.

* * *

><p>'What happened to you?' asked Ginny once Hermione stormed into the Common Room.<p>

'That woman!' seethed Hermione throwing herself on the couch. 'She doesn't give a rat's tail about what I have to say! She doesn't listen to reason! She just throws out punishments and grades for no good...' she let out a groan on frustration and covered her face with her hands. 'She gave me detention.'

'What?' asked Ginny. 'For what?'

Hermione sat up and threw her essay at Ginny. 'She failed me because I went over the length requirement! Have you ever heard of such a thing?'

'No...' said Ginny uncertainly, her eyes scanning the essay in her hands. 'She gave you detention because you failed?'

'Not exactly...'

'Don't tell me you went off on her?'

Hermione sat up straight, her eyes burning with anger. 'I did not go off on her! I just tried to reason with her which, I suppose according to Graham, is on par with screaming in her face!'

'And she gave you detention?'

'Yes, for tomorrow.'

Ginny groaned now. 'Oh Hermione, what about Hogsmeade?'

Hermione's eyes widened as she fell back on the couch. 'I didn't even think of that.'

'You must have been livid not to think about that.'

'I can't believe I have to miss out on Hogsmeade because of her.'

'What time is your detention?' Ginny asked.

'Ten.'

'Well, the boys aren't due at the Three Broomsticks till after eleven...maybe you'll be finished by then?'

'If I hurry, I suppose. I don't know if she'll let me leave though.'

'Oh of all the days you had to pick a fight with a professor, Hermione!'

'I did not pick a fight with her!'

Ginny sighed and handed her friend back her essay. 'Don't worry. Maybe if you work really hard, Graham will let you out early and you can catch Harry and Ron before they leave.'

Hermione scoffed. 'Wishful thinking, Gin.'

'Maybe if you spoke with Graham...' Hermione gave Ginny a disbelieving look. 'Alright, maybe McGonagall? She would have to understand.'

'I don't want special treatment.'

'Why the bloody hell not?'

'Language,' reprimanded Hermione half-heartedly.

'Hermione, you're one-third of the reason this school is still standing.'

'No. I don't want to go to McGonagall complaining that I got detention. I can't. You know I just want to be treated like every other student.' said Hermione, ignoring her friend's raised eyebrows and narrowed eyes.

Ginny sighed. 'Fine, have it your way. I have to get ready for practice. Wish me luck with Jade.'

Hermione grinned. 'How is that working out?'

Ginny's grunt answered her question. Soon, Hermione was the only one left in the Common Room. She let out a sigh and grabbed her essay, letting her eyes scan her neat script as it flowed across the page. She shook her head quickly and grabbed her belongings before heading out towards the library.

* * *

><p>Her eyes were open, staring at the scarlet curtains that were draped around her bed. She could hear her roommate's faint snores and deep breathing and thought bitterly that they would be allowed to cherish a few more hours of sleep while she had to start her Saturday early. Not that she was normally a late riser, but it was always a comfort to know that if she wanted to sleep till eleven on the weekend, she could.<p>

With a large sigh, Hermione pulled the curtains and threw her legs over the side of her bed. Grabbing her wand from under her pillow, she wrapped her robe around her and walked towards the bathroom for a quick shower. Fifteen minutes later she was fully dressed in a pair of muggle jeans and plain white tee shirt while her wet hair was wrapped in a towel above her head.

'You're up early,' commented Ginny sleepily as she peeked through an eyelid.

Hermione shrugged and grimaced slightly. 'Sorry if I woke you.'

'You didn't. I'm too excited to sleep.' She paused and looked at Hermione sadly. 'Sorry.'

'Don't be silly. It's only natural.' Hermione said, trying to keep the sadness and disappointment from her voice. She didn't want Ginny feeling guilty for no reason.

Ginny sighed and sat up, stretching her arms above her head. 'Ron is definitely not going to like this.'

'I would have written him last night but he wouldn't have gotten my owl in time. You'll tell him I'm sorry, won't you?'

'Yes,'

'And that I miss him?' asked Hermione, taking her hair out of her towel before performing a drying charm on it.

'Yes, but stop before you ask me to give him a big kiss for you.'

Hermione laughed which was met with two groans from across the room.

'Just because you have to get up early on a Saturday doesn't mean we all have to!' barked Romilda's angry and tired voice.

'Sorry,' said Hermione with a roll of her eyes. 'Honestly,' she added in a whisper to Ginny. 'It's nearly nine.'

Ginny giggled and shook her head. 'Wait for me to get dressed and we'll get breakfast.'

It was an hour later that Hermione found herself walking slowly towards the Defence classroom, a frown on her face and her hands in the pockets of her trousers.

'So nice of you to show up, Ms. Granger.' Professor Graham said pleasantly once Hermione entered the classroom.

'Why wouldn't I?' asked Hermione, her eyebrow raised.

Graham smirked. 'That's right. We can always count on you to do what you're told.'

'Would you rather I skive off detention, Professor?' She couldn't keep the bitter tone from her voice.

'Don't be foolish. Now, you seem to have a basic knowledge of the subject of Defence.'

Hermione couldn't help but scoff. A basic knowledge? She only just spent the greater part of last year using her _basic_ knowledge helping defeat the darkest wizard of all time. 'Yes,' she answered as calmly as she could.

'I have a ton of papers from my fourth and fifth year classes to grade. Be a dear and grade them for me?'

'Grade your papers?' Hermione asked, astonished.

'I'm sorry; I didn't realize you were hard of hearing.' Graham said, turning around and picking up a large stack of parchments. 'Here you are. Once you're finished you may leave.'

Hermione stared at the stack in front of her. She could barely see over the top. With a sigh, she picked up the red-inked quill Graham handed her and set to work, knowing that she would not be seeing Hogsmeade or Ron anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Ginny pulled the zipper up higher on her jumper as she approached Hogsmeade. It was unnaturally chilly for autumn and the young redhead found herself wishing she had worn a warmer shirt underneath. The walk from the castle to the village usually only took about fifteen minutes, depending on who you were sharing the journey with. Ginny, however, was on her own and her excitement and desire to see her boyfriend and brother was so blinding that she made it to her destination in record time. She quickly ran her fingers through her hair and walked swiftly towards the Three Broomsticks, where she knew Harry and Ron were both waiting.<p>

Once she entered, she immediately saw them. They were sitting together near the center of the room, both holding half-empty mugs of Butterbeer and both with a smile on their face. Harry spotted her first, his smile stretching wider as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

She sighed in his embrace and leaned back to give him a quick peck on the lips. She couldn't really greet him the way she wanted seeing that she was still in the presence of professors and her brother, who always made it a point to make gagging noises when he saw lip-to-lip contact between Harry and his baby sister. Only this time, Ron seemed distracted. He wasn't staring at them; he was staring at the door, undoubtedly waiting for his own kissing partner to arrive.

'Ron.' Ginny said, touching his arm. He turned to face her and smiled wildly, enveloping her in a large hug.

'I've missed you,' he said, releasing her from his hold.

Ginny smiled and sat down next to Harry, signalling to Madame Rosemerta that she desired a Butterbeer.

'Tell me all about training!' she said enthusiastically. Her eyes scanned the Three Broomsticks and she noticed that there were a fair number of young men in attendance, all wearing black robes and hard looks on their faces. 'Are these the other trainees?' she whispered.

'Yeah,' nodded Harry, slipping his arm around her shoulders. 'Most of em anyway,'

Ron's eyes had slipped back towards the door and there was now a crease in his brow.

'Hey Gin, where's Hermione?' he asked. 'Don't tell me she got sidetracked by going into Scrivenshaft's for new quills!'

Ginny sighed. The noise caused Ron to turn and face her expectantly. 'Actually, she's not coming.'

'What? Why not?' asked Ron, clearly confused.

Harry looked at Ron pointedly. 'You didn't say anything in your last letter to hack her off, did you?'

'No!' yelled Ron. 'At least...I don't think I did...'

'No, no, no-it was nothing like that.' corrected Ginny quickly. 'She got detention with the new Defence teacher.'

'Yeah right,' said Ron, slumping in his seat. He downed the rest of his Butterbeer and glanced at Rosemerta as she brought Ginny her mug, signalling that he needed a refill. He then looked back at his sister and leaned forward. 'She's not meeting up with some other bloke, is she?'

Ginny slammed her mug on the table and glared at her brother. 'Of course not you dumb prat!' she barked. 'How could you even think that of Hermione?'

Ron leaned back in his chair. 'Well, why isn't she here?' he asked.

'I already told you!' Ginny said with a sigh. 'She's in detention! I'm not sure if she wanted me to tell you this but-' Ginny paused and leaned forward much like Ron had done moments before. Harry and Ron followed suit. 'This new Defence teacher failed Hermione on an essay.'

'Bloody hell,' said Ron, his eyes wide.

'Are you sure?' asked Harry, clearly just as surprised as Ron.

'I didn't think it were possible.'

'It was all because she went over the length requirement, can you believe that?' Ginny rolled her eyes. 'Well, you know Hermione. She wanted to know how this could have happened and had to discuss it with Graham-that's the professor-after class. Graham obviously wasn't too keen on that because the next thing you know, Hermione's served with a detention.'

'For today, of all days!' grumbled Ron, leaning back in his chair. 'I haven't seen her in a month!'

'Stop being a selfish git!' yelled Ginny. 'Hermione obviously isn't happy about this any more than you are. And now not only is her perfect grade record ruined but she's forced to spend her Saturday doing Merlin knows what when she would clearly rather be here with you-although I don't know why,' Ginny added with a grumble. 'I'd personally rather take the detention then spend a day with you.'

'Shut it, Ginny.'

Harry shook his head and finished his mug of Butterbeer. He noticed Ron sit silently for a few moments before pulling out his wand and transfiguring a table napkin into a piece of parchment. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pathetic looking quill before he began writing. Pushing this aside, Harry turned to face Ginny, wanting to give his girlfriend all his attention now that his best mate was currently distracted.

* * *

><p><em>Merlin, these students are worse than Ron<em>. Hermione commented in her head as she tried to read a fifth year Hufflepuff's handwriting. Although, she had to admit, nobody's handwriting was worse than Harry's. It was so small and slanted, Hermione usually had to cross her eyes to read it properly when correcting or proof-reading his work.

Looking up, Hermione noticed, with some pride, that she managed to grade almost half the papers in just an hour. When Graham had first left her with this task, she was almost tempted to give them all random grades without so much as reading a word, just so she could get to Hogsmeade to see Ron and Harry-but after about a millisecond of internal debate, Hermione knew she couldn't do that. It wouldn't be fair or ethical at all. If someone had done that to her she would just die.

'Alright,' mumbled Hermione to herself as she pulled up another piece of parchment. 'Ah, Luna-let's hope I understand your vocabulary.' Hermione's eyes scanned her friend's essay and smirked when she saw that she dotted her I's with swirls and looped her letters dramatically, nearly making them overlap each other. 'Brilliant,' she muttered as she rested her head in the palm of her hand. _Idea: new Weasley Wizard Wheezes product: Quick Grade Quill_.

* * *

><p>Ginny and Harry had excused themselves from the table after a few minutes of seeing that Ron was no longer going to engage them in conversation. He was too busy scribbling on his parchment. They had taken a lovely walk around the village, only stopping briefly for a snog session or two. When they returned back to the pub, Harry noticed, sadly, that the remaining Auror's were about ready to leave.<p>

'There you two are,' said Ron, walking towards the pair. Ginny grinned up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ron, a little surprised by the sudden show of affection, hesitantly wrapped his arms around her in return. 'What was that for?' he asked once she pulled away.

'It's not fair how little I get to see of the two of you.' she said with a small smile. 'You have to persuade these guys to come back here again. I don't think I can last waiting till Christmas holiday to see you next and I know Hermione certainly can't.'

Ron blushed slightly and nodded. 'Definitely, oh and speaking of Hermione,' he said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out an envelope and held it between two fingers. 'Mind giving this to her?'

Ginny smirked and reached out to take the envelope but Ron pulled back suddenly. 'Don't read it,' he said sternly.

Rolling her eyes, Ginny reached out again, this time successfully grasping the material in her hands. 'I won't.' She faked pretending to open it but quickly backed away, laughing at Ron's expression. 'Relax Ron, like I really want to read your love notes to my roommate? It's bad enough I have to watch her write them to you!' she turned to Harry, a twinkle in her eye. 'How bad is he when he's writing Hermione?'

Harry chuckled. 'Not so bad when he's writing her, considering that he usually does that when we're all asleep. But when he receives a letter from her he wears this big goofy grin on his face the entire time he reads it!'

Ron, now a deep red, was glaring at the pair. 'Oi! What are you doing!'

Harry laughed harder and wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulders who was chuckling at her brother's embarrassment.

'Like you're any better,' said Ron, crossing his arms over his chest. 'Are you sure you weren't talking about yourself?'

Ginny beamed at the pair of them.

'Alright, enough,' she said through another chuckle. 'I'll make sure Hermione get's your letter and I'll make sure to report any goofy grins that may cross her face when she reads it,' she added to Harry with a wink.

Ron shook his head and Harry smirked before kissing Ginny quickly.

'I love you,' he said softly.

'I love you too,' she added, tears welling in her eyes. They kissed again and kept at it before Ron cleared his throat. Ginny hugged her brother again and watched as they both joined the rest of their team and walked towards the end of the street where they were clear to apparate back to wherever they were stationed. Turning around with a sigh, Ginny allowed a smile to form on her face at the sight of Luna skipping towards her, her long blonde hair billowing behind her in the autumn breeze.

'Hello Ginny,' she said. 'Oh have Harry and Ron left already? I was hoping to say hello.'

Ginny nodded sadly. 'You just missed them.'

'Oh. Well, I'm sure I'll see them next time they surprise you and Hermione.'

'It wasn't exactly a surprise, but yes-next time they come for a visit I'm sure they'd love to see you.'

'Are you heading back to the castle? It was a shame Hermione couldn't join you today. I heard she failed her Defence exam.'

Ginny cocked an eyebrow. 'How do you know that?'

'I saw her in the library last night. She was studying something fierce, but I suppose that's not so different from normal. Anyway, she told me.'

'She's not taking it very well.'

'Hermione has a great fear of failure. It's been that way ever since she was a child.'

'Well, I always knew she was never one for less than perfection but I never really thought of it as a fear...' Ginny paused and looked at her friend as they walked back towards the castle. 'Did she tell you this last night?'

Luna shook her head. 'She doesn't need to tell me. You can just tell.'

* * *

><p>Once Ginny reached the Gryffindor common room, Hermione was seated at a table in the back, her hair damp and her eyes tired as she poured over a textbook in front of her.<p>

'Hey trouble-maker.'

Hermione turned around and scowled at the nickname thrown her way. 'Please Ginny; I'm hardly worse than you.'

'You're right about that.' Ginny said with a grin as she sat down next to her friend. 'Have you been back long?'

Hermione shook her head. 'Just about twenty minutes.' She paused and closed her Transfiguration book. 'So, how were they?'

'Wonderful. They looked tired...fit, but tired. They didn't believe me at first when I said you had detention. Ron actually thought you were with another guy.'

Hermione's eyes widened. 'What? How could he?'

Ginny shrugged. 'He's my brother. He's a jealous prat. You better get used to it.'

'I can't believe he would actually think I was cheating on him! Does he know me at all?'

Ginny saw her friend was obviously very upset by this and regretted telling her almost instantly. 'Calm down Hermione, I set him straight quickly and then he told me to give you this...' she quickly removed the envelope from her pocket and handed it to Hermione.

'He wrote me a letter?' asked Hermione, her eyed slowly softening.

'He wrote it when Harry and I went for a walk. Merlin, it was hard having alone time with him with Auror's trailing us.'

'They wouldn't let Harry go off on his own?'

Ginny shook her head. 'They wouldn't let any of the trainee's go off. Anyway, I need to start on my Transfiguration homework, which I see you're nearly finished with.'

'Need any help?'

Ginny shook her head. 'I think I can handle it...' she paused and stood up. 'On second thought, if I'm not down in two hours, you can take that as a sign that I'll need all the help I can get.'

Hermione chuckled and watched her friend walk up towards the girls dormitories before turning her attention back to the envelope in her hand. Opening it quickly, Hermione grinned at Ron's messy scrawl before her.

_Hermione,_

_I leave you alone for one month and you're already getting detention? You obviously need me there to help keep you in line._

Hermione rolled her eyes. Honestly.

_Seriously though, Ginny told me about your essay-don't stress yourself out about it. So, it was one bad grade? You're still the brightest witch at Hogwarts and that title would still remain even if you failed the next twenty essays. Not that you will. This teacher sounds like a real git, failing you for going over the length requirement. I swear, he sounds like another Snape in the making. Be careful with that one._

Hermione grinned. Of course he would think Graham was a man. He probably had a Snape doppelganger in his mind, greasy hair and all.

_I can't believe I couldn't see you today but I don't want you to feel upset or guilty about it. I'll make sure another Hogsmeade trip is on our schedule in the not so distant future. The guys really seem to be enjoying their Butterbeers. Probably a little bit too much. _

_I wish I could sneak up to the castle and see you but I'm sure to get caught and I don't exactly know where you are. It would take me all bloody day to find you. It would be well worth it though. I miss you so much Hermione, it's driving me mad. Merlin, if George heard me talking like this he would tear the micky out of me for decades. _

Letting out a laugh, Hermione rolled her eyes once again. Prats; the lot of them.

_Write me back. Tell me all about your detention. I hope you didn't have to do anything to terrible. I love you and I'll see you soon, hopefully. _

_-Ron_

Hermione sighed and reread the letter before folding it up and placing it in her Transfiguration book. Her eyes were moist as she stood and up from her table and made her way towards the dormitories to continue her homework and read her letter a few more times.

* * *

><p>AN: I know, you're probably all about ready to kill me for not having Ron and Hermione reunite in this chapter. I was debating having Ron sneak to the castle, but I figured the Auror trainee's are heavily guarded. I don't want anyone to think that there will be no Ron/Hermione interaction or that it won't be good. Believe me when I say this story will be **heavy** with RHr goodness in the future.

I'm really excited about where I want to take this story, so I hope you stick with me. Thanks again for your reviews! They really do mean so much!

-E.B


	5. V

The Fallen

Chapter Five

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Hermione found herself walking down the stone pathway that led towards Hagrid's small hut. She regretted that she hadn't visited the giant much since she had returned to Hogwarts and since she wasn't taking Care of Magical Creatures, she rarely saw her old friend at all. As she approached, she heard the booming bark of Fang echoing from inside and she smiled fondly. She was glad Hagrid's faithful friend had escaped unscathed from the battle. She briefly wondered how he had managed to do so, but always made it a point not to ask. It was almost an unspoken rule that the battle not be brought up between the pair of them when they did meet.<p>

'Hagrid?' Hermione asked, raping her knuckles on the large wooden door. She heard large footfalls coming towards her and grinned. The door swung open a few moments later and Hagrid came into view, his wild black hair was just as unmanageable as ever.

'Hermione! What brings you 'ere?'

'I hope I'm not intruding,' she said as she entered the toasty hut. A large fire was burning in the grate and Hermione noticed that a tea kettle was sitting on the stove. She also noticed that the large wooden table had a blood red cloth draped over it and a horrible looking flower of some sort placed in the middle.

'I always have time for you!' he said with a smile. 'Would you like some tea?'

Hermione turned and sighed when she saw Hagrid dressed in his moleskin suit. 'Oh Hagrid, you're expecting someone! I'm sorry! I should have asked before I just barged in!'

'Nonesense!' said Hagrid, pulling out a chair for Hermione to sit. 'Olympe is due 'ere for dinner in just about an hour. No need for you to rush off just yet...although,' he added, peering out his window. 'It is getting a bit dark. Sure you'll be alright going back to the castle on your own?'

Hermione nodded and removed her light jumper. 'I can manage. So, you and Madam Maxine are friendly, still?' she asked, a small smile on her face.

The giant blushed behind his beard and grinned down at the young girl. 'You can say that.'

'I think it's lovely,'

'You do?'

'Of course! Everyone deserves a chance at love!'

Hagrid blushed again and picked up the tea kettle before pouring Hermione a large mug. 'I reckon you're right. How's your seventh year coming along? I don't get to see much of ya these days!'

'I know. I'm sorry. That's my entire fault. I'm completely swamped with work.'

'No need to apologize, 'ermione! I can imagine a smart witch like you wanting to use all her extra time studying for N.E.W.T.S.'

'Thank you,' she said with a faint blush. 'Have you heard from Harry?' she asked, changing the subject as she sipped her boiling hot tea.

'Yes, both he and Ron send me letters every few weeks. It's still 'ard to believe those two lads are gonna be Aurors! Not that I'm very surprised, mind.'

Hermione grinned. 'I know. I worry sometimes,'

'Natural, I suppose.' He said, patting her hand softly. 'They'll be fine. Don't you worry. They've faced a lot harder than this!'

Hermione agreed, woefully. 'Unfortunately, that's true. They did stop by Hogsmeade a few weeks ago to visit,'

'That must have been nice, seein' them!' said Hagrid with glee.

'It would have been if Professor Graham hadn't given me detention preventing me from going,'

Hagrid looked scandalized. 'Why on earth would she have given detention? I hope you're not getting into trouble,'

Hermione waved her hand in front of her face and smirked slightly. 'It's silly, I suppose. I was so gutted that I had to miss Hogsmeade that I really didn't see things from her point. I suppose I should have listened to the length requirement on the essay she assigned.'

'Ah,' said Hagrid. 'Didn't meet it, did yeh? That's very odd for you.'

'Oh no, I met it. I just met it a little too much,'

Hagrid looked confused as his beetle black eyes stared into her. 'That's strange,' he muttered. 'I've never heard of a teacher being upset a student did more?'

Hermione shrugged. 'She's different, I suppose.'

'That she is,'

The way Hagrid said these three words caused Hermione's head to perk up and her eyebrows to rise.

'What?' she asked.

'Oh it's probably nothing, I wouldn't even mention it at all if you didn't bring up her odd punishment...' he paused and stood up, walking towards his window. 'I just caught Teresa walking out of the forest the other morning.'

'Is that strange teacher behaviour?' asked Hermione, sitting up straighter.

Hagrid shrugged his large shoulders. 'Not really, no. Maybe it's because I spooked her but she seemed a touch nervous when I approached her. Of course she said that she was collecting some flower that she thought would possibly be growing in the forest. I told her that she should check in the greenhouses. She left and that was that.'

'It doesn't seem so odd to me,' Hermione said carefully.

'I guess you're right,' smiled the giant. 'Now, tell me all about your year so far!'

Hermione stayed with Hagrid for another twenty minutes before she declared that she had wasted enough of his time to prepare for his date. As she walked back up towards the castle, Hermione couldn't help but think of the story Hagrid had told her about Graham. Her eyes darted towards the forest and she allowed her eyes to scan the trees before her. How would Graham not know to check the greenhouse if she was looking for a certain flower? Professor Sprout had almost every type of flower and plant Hermione could think of growing in her gardens. Surely Graham knew this.

Unless that was just an excuse she gave Hagrid as to why she was in the forest.

Hermione shook her head and allowed a small smile to grace her lips as she continued her walk to the castle. She needed to relax herself and enjoy her first stress-free year at Hogwarts. However her mind wouldn't allow this. That night, her dreams were plagued with thoughts of Graham, sneaking around the Forbidden Forest, collecting dozens of poisonous flowers and dropping them on Hermione's desk during class.

Needless to say, it was a restless night for the Gryffindor and when Hermione woke up the following morning, she knew she had to keep a closer eye on her Defence professor, regardless if she was suspicious or not.

* * *

><p>The wind was whipping furiously past Hermione as she sat in the crowded Quidditch stands watching her best friend simply dominate the match. Ginny was on fire as she soared around effortlessly. Gryffindor was currently beating Ravenclaw 140 to 80 and even Hermione found herself cheering and clapping loudly as her house scored. The only time she had been this enthusiastic about a Quidditch game was when Ron had been playing. She always enjoyed watching Harry play, but once Ron joined the team fifth year, she found herself reading more books about Quidditch so she could become knowledgeable in the sport in order to maintain conversations with her best friends.<p>

'And Ginny Weasley makes another impressive block.' the dreamy voice of Luna Lovegood said over the loudspeakers. Hermione clapped her hands together and smiled madly. She wished Harry was here-he would be so proud of her.

'Doesn't look like Ginny is letting Jade play,' commented Romilda from Hermione's right.

Hermione peered down and noticed that Jade, decked out in her Quidditch gear, was watching the game anxiously, her hand gripping her broomstick tightly. 'I guess not,'

'Jade said their practices aren't going too well. She said Ginny doesn't have a lot of patience for her.'

'It was nice enough of Ginny to allow her to be on the team at all,' said Hermione, glancing at Romilda with narrowed eyes.

Romilda simply shrugged. 'They're friends-it's really not that much of a gallant gesture.'

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her attention back on the game. 'It is when your friend doesn't have an ounce of Quidditch experience and barely knows how to fly.'

'Is that what Ginny is saying?' asked Romilda, looking angry.

'Ginny doesn't say anything.'

Romilda grumbled and folded her arms across her chest. Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes a second time. Honestly, the way people just expect things to be handed to them these days. Hard work counted for less and less.

Hermione sighed and let her eyes drift to the teacher's box. McGonagall was happily chatting away with Professor Sprout while the other teachers watched the game before them, some enthusiastically and others somewhat uninterested. One teacher that seemed the most bored was Professor Graham. She sat near Slughorn, her head resting in the palm of her hand, her eyes heavy with sleep. She looked utterly dreadful and Hermione hated herself for experiencing some glee with this fact. Hermione allowed her eyes to drift to a sour looking Professor Flitwick when suddenly; Graham stood, causing Hermione's attention to shift, and left the box without a glance back. Hermione raised an eyebrow as she watched the teacher reappear on the ground and race back towards the castle.

'That's odd,' said Hermione softly.

'What is?' asked Romilda.

Hermione shook her head, her eyes never leaving the retreating professors back.

'Nothing...' she paused and stood abruptly. 'I just remembered I have Ancient Ruins homework due tomorrow first thing in the morning. I haven't even started yet...I need to go.'

'What?' Romilda looked surprised and a little peeved. 'The game is almost over; can't it wait a few more minutes?'

'No, it can't.' Hermione said before pushing her way past cheering Gryffindor's and hurrying across the grounds. She made it back to the castle a few minutes later and walked swiftly towards the Defence classroom. She didn't know why she was doing this but something in Hermione's gut told her she needed to keep a close eye on this teacher. She had no idea what she was going to say to Graham once she knocked on the classroom door, but she needed to satisfy her curiosity.

Once she reached the classroom, Hermione knocked softly, almost regretting her decision to leave the Quidditch game early. Graham certainly would not be pleased to see her, no matter what she was up to.

She knocked again when she heard no noise coming from inside. After a few moments the door swung open and Graham came into view, her large green eyes wide and her black hair wild.

'What do you want?' she asked, glaring at Hermione.

'I just wanted...well, I was curious to see if there was any extra credit I could do. I know my Defence grade isn't exactly stellar right now.' It wasn't a complete lie and if Hermione could boost her grade while finding out some information on her mysterious professor, well, that would just be perfect.

Graham was eyeing Hermione curiously. 'You decided to leave the Quidditch game early just to see if I had extra credit to give?'

Hermione nodded. 'Yes that's right. I saw you leave and thought it would be the perfect time to ask but if...'

Graham suddenly stepped out into the corridor and closed the classroom door behind her.

'I can give you some extra credit.'

Hermione's eyes widened. 'What?' She was not expecting this.

'I said I can give you some extra credit. Unless you've already changed your mind?'

'No, no...What would I have to do?'

Graham's lips were a thin line as her green eyes stared at Hermione intently. 'I want you to write an essay on everything you know about Asclepias Curassavica.'

'Asclepias Curassavica? I'm sorry I've never heard of that before.'

Graham rolled her eyes. 'Surely you've heard of research, haven't you? You'll probably find the Herbology section in the library most helpful.'

Hermione nodded. 'How long would you like the essay?'

'Length does not matter. Just write as much information as you find.'

'Alright...' Hermione said, taking her lower lip between her teeth. 'Professor, this wouldn't happen to the plant you were looking for in the forest would it?'

Graham suddenly went rigid, her eyes darkening significantly that it made Hermione flinch.

'Are you following me?' her voice was hard and with much venom.

'No...I just...Hagrid told me he saw you when I visited him the other day...'

Graham remained silent for a few moments, her nostrils flaring. Hermione debated with herself whether she should remain staring at her obviously angry teacher or leave for the safety of her common room.

'Well, Ms. Granger, it seems you're observation skills are top notch, aren't they?'

'I-'

'You know suddenly, I don't feel very keen on doing students favours when they obviously have nothing else better to do than worry about what others are up to. Do you think I know nothing about you? I've heard all the stories. About how you stick your nose everywhere it doesn't belong. About how you have a thirst for knowing everything there is to know about subjects that don't concern you. Well, I just want to inform you, Ms. Granger, I'm not like your past professors. I don't take crap from students. I don't give out detentions in hopes my students learn a lesson. I don't punish my students because I think that would give them the insight not to do whatever it is they've done again...I give detention because I enjoy seeing bad students suffer.'

Hermione remained silent, suddenly getting a horrible flashback from that toad Umbridge.

'You will not be getting extra credit from me. Do you understand?'

Hermione nodded without saying a word.

'You will report to my office, tomorrow evening at nine PM sharp for your detention.'

'Detention!'

'For sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. If you fail to show up you'll suffer the consequences. Understood?'

'Yes professor,'

'Good.' Graham paused and stared at her student before grinning. 'My, my, it suddenly seems that Ms. Prefect is having a hard time holding her title this year, doesn't it?'

Hermione felt her lip tremble but begged herself to remain composed. 'Is there anything else?' she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

'I don't think so. You're getting off easy you know,' Graham turned to walk back into her classroom. 'I could be reporting all your wrongdoing to the Headmistress. I'm sure she would be absolutely devastated to see her prized student acting like this.'

Hermione watched as Graham slammed the door behind her before walked back towards Gryffindor tower, her eyes burning with unshed tears. Once she reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady, Hermione noticed that the Gryffindor students were coming back from the Quidditch game from the echoing cheers in the corridor behind her. She hastily said 'Flabberworm' and entered the Common Room, which only contained a few students from various years.

'There you are,'

Hermione turned around and watched as Ginny walked through the portrait hole and into the common room, a few of her teammates trailing behind her, all smiling and cheering loudly at their obvious win.

'Where did you run off to? Romilda said you had homework...'

'Yes, I realized that I didn't finish my-'

'Yeah, yeah-Romilda told me everything,' said Ginny. She looked a little hurt but was trying to mask it. Hermione felt a wave of guilt hit her and sighed.

'I'm sorry, Gin.'

Ginny shook her head. 'Don't be. I'm used to your behaviour about school by now,'

'Congratulations on the win though! I pretty much saw the entire game and it was really brilliant, Harry would be beside himself with pride.'

Ginny beamed, suddenly looking much happier with her friend. 'I'm going to write him quickly before I shower. I wrote him last night but I think he'd appreciate hearing about the game, don't you?'

'I think he'd love it. Both him and Ron. They probably miss Quidditch quite a bit.'

'I'm sure they'll be demanding endless games during the Christmas holiday,'

'I can hardly wait,' said Hermione dryly. 'Well, go write your letter. I'll be waiting down here so we can get supper.'

'What about your homework?' asked Ginny, an eyebrow raised.

'Oh-that. I can quickly finish it when you're in the shower.'

Ginny nodded and walked the rest of the way up the girl's staircase. Hermione sighed and lowered herself onto the scarlet couch, next to a brooding Jade.

'Good game,' said Hermione, glancing sideways at her roommate. Jade looked at Hermione, scowled a bit, let out a scoff and stood before storming up the stairs, her broomstick clutched in her right hand. Hermione leaned back onto the couch and covered her face in her hands. Everything was a disaster, wasn't it?

'Hey Hermione,'

Hermione quickly raised her head at the familiar voice and her eyes widened. She leapt off the couch and ran over towards her old friend.

'Neville! What are you doing here?'

Neville smile sheepishly and gave her a hug. 'I've been shadowing Sprout for a few days with Herbology. They're actually thinking of hiring me as a full fledge teacher next year.'

Hermione beamed. 'So it's official then?' Hermione recalled Neville telling her about the possibility of him being hired during the summer, just mere minutes before she was taken by Dolohov. She shuddered at the memory. She hadn't allowed herself to think of that day for nearly two months and she wasn't about to start now. 'They gave you the password for Gryffindor?' asked Hermione, wanting to distract her train of thoughts.

Neville blushed. 'I kind of followed the crowd after the Quidditch game. But I don't think McGonagall will really mind considering they are considering having me be the new head of house.'

Hermione smiled even wider. 'Really?'

He shrugged. 'McGonagall has enough to deal with these days, still teaching Transfiguration and being the Headmistress. I had a meeting with her this morning and she said that since I...' he blushed. 'Showed true Gryffindor courage last year, she couldn't think of anyone else that she would want to take her place'

Hermione wrapped her arms around Neville again. 'I'm so proud of you, Nev. And I completely agree,' she pulled away and sighed. 'How come I haven't seen you in class or around the castile?'

'Well, I'm going to start shadowing during classes next week. This week, I've mainly been following Sprout around after class hours around the green houses. She's been testing me about certain plants and flowers.'

Hermione studied Neville for a moment, chewing on her lower lip. 'Hey, Neville?'

'Yeah?'

'Do you know anything about Asclepias Curassavica?' Hermione watched as Neville's eyes widened slightly. After what had taken place outside the Defence classroom minutes ago, her suspicions about Graham did not diminish. In fact, they were now so strong that she could barely breathe.

'Why do you want to know about Asclepias Curassavica, Hermione?' he asked. 'It's a very dangerous flower...'

'Is it?' Hermione asked. 'What's so dangerous about it?'

'Neville!' came a screech. Hermione turned around to see Ginny bounding down the stairs before she flung herself at the tall boy.

Hermione grinned as she watched the reunion between friends. Once they were finished exchanging pleasantries, it was clear Neville had forgotten her question about Asclepias, or had purposely changed the subject for he announced that he was hungry and fancied going down for supper.

'Yes, lets!' said Ginny, a smile on her face.

'Did you write Harry?' asked Hermione, following her friends out of the portrait hole.

Ginny shook her head. 'Not yet. I didn't want my stench to cling to the parchment. I had to shower first. I'll write him later.'

Hermione chuckled and Ginny shoved her gently. 'Shut it! It's bad enough I was sweaty and vile during our first kiss!'

'And Ron's and mine were much better?' asked Hermione, slightly amused.

'I wouldn't know, you never exactly told me about it.' said Ginny with a teasing grin. Hermione opened her mouth to respond but Ginny waved her off. 'Ron told me. Told me you jumped him in the Room of Requirement when we all left-'

'Jumped him?' asked Hermione, stalling in the middle of the crowded corridor. 'I did no such thing!'

Ginny laughed loudly and even Neville found it hard to keep a straight face. 'Hermione, I'm only teasing!'

Hermione huffed and continued to walk alongside her friends. 'So, he told you that night he told you about the locket, did he?'

Ginny sighed. 'Yes, Hermione. He did and no, I'm still not going to tell you what happened.'

'Ginny, I-'

'Oh, hello Neville,' said a dreamy voice from behind them. The trio turned and faced Luna, staring at them with wide blue eyes. 'Are you headed to the Great Hall? I heard they are serving lamb chops tonight. I do hope they have apple tarts for pudding.'

Hermione allowed a small smile to form on her face as she followed Luna, who was still talking about supper, into the large hall where most of the students were already congregated, ready for their meal.

'You can sit with us, can't you Neville?' asked Ginny. 'You don't have to sit with the staff, do you?'

Neville laughed and blushed slightly. 'No. I'm never going to feel comfortable eating up there next to McGonagall and Flitwick.'

'Sit next to Hagrid,' said Hermione, waving to her giant friend. 'I'm sure he'd love it.'

As they were in the middle of their meal, a few owls flew in, dropping various packages and letters in front of students. It seemed that parents, this year, wanted to have daily updates from their children more than once a day. Hermione couldn't really blame the over protectiveness, it was probably a miracle that half these children were allowed to attend Hogwarts at all this term.

A large grey owl swooped down by Hermione and Ginny and dropped a large envelope in front of the young redhead.

'Mum,' said Ginny with a slight smile. Ginny quickly opened the envelope and handed Hermione another letter that was tucked inside. Hermione grinned and wiped her hands on her napkin before opening the parchment.

_ Dear Hermione,_

_How are you dear? I hope your studies are going well and you're having a marvellous time back at Hogwarts. I just wanted to update you on your parents: Arthur and I visited them yesterday and I'm afraid to say, the status is still the same from my last letter. I'm afraid that's always the case with these types of situations. Don't lose hope, dear. _

_Also, I'm sure Ginny will tell you, but Fleur came over the other night for supper with Bill and announced she was expecting! Isn't it wonderful? A baby! With their good looks, why, that baby will be breathtaking, don't you think? Anyway, get back to your business; I won't keep you any longer._

_Lots of love,_

_Molly_

Hermione grinned and felt tears in her eyes. She hadn't expected any good news about her parents, she was quite used the lack of news about them, actually. Nothing was going to change-nothing was expected the change when you were placed in a Crucatious Coma.

'Oh a baby!' squealed Ginny, dropping her letter. 'Hermione, did mum tell you?'

Hermione nodded, turning towards Neville and Luna who were both eyeing them curiously.

'Fleur and Bill are expecting.' she said.

'Excellent!' said Neville with a large grin. 'You're going to be an aunt,'

Ginny grinned and turned towards Hermione. 'We both are.'

Hermione blushed slightly and beamed at Ginny.

'Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?' asked Luna. 'I'll be able to judge once I see Fleur next,' she said, without giving them time to respond. 'You can tell her that if she has a craving for Humplumbs or Florbeans to write daddy and he'll send her a whole supply of them for free. He grows them in the back garden, you know.'

Hermione laughed and continued eating her meal while Neville and Ginny smiled fondly at their friend.

* * *

><p>Hermione didn't tell Ginny or her other roommates about her detention with Graham. She was too embarrassed and too angry about it to utter a word about her punishment. Once eight thirty arrived, Hermione told her friends that she had a meeting with McGonagall, which didn't spark any suspicion with them. They watched her leave the common room without a second thought.<p>

Walking in a frightfully slow pace, Hermione made her way towards the Defence classroom, ready for whatever punishment Graham had in store for her this time. It still sickened Hermione to know that she had two detentions on her record now in just a short time span.

_It's not like it's your fault,_ Hermione reasoned with herself. _It's clear that Graham is picking on you._

After a few minutes, Hermione approached her wanted destination and opened the door. She was surprised to find the classroom dark and empty.

'Lumos,' Hermione muttered, holding her wand out. The room was illuminated softly. Hermione walked deeper inside and sighed. 'Excuse me? Professor?'

The back door that led to Graham's private office and bedchamber remained silent.

'Professor Graham, I'm here for my detention!'

Still nothing.

Hermione sighed and leaned against the desk she normally occupied during class. If she left now, Graham would surely penalize her, but she really didn't fancy the idea of waiting around all night in the cold, deserted classroom.

'Brilliant,' she whispered to no one. 'How could she forget my detention?'

The silence was beginning to unnerve Hermione as she sat down, resting her head in the palm of her hands. After a few moments, she stood and walked around, running her finger across the spines of the volumes of books that aligned the walls. Most were grade level text books, Hermione noted, pulling out Defensive Magic grade 7 and blowing off the cover of dust. She flipped through it for a few minutes before placing it back in its place and huffing loudly.

'Wait ten more minutes,' she told herself. She walked over towards Graham's desk and casually sat down upon it, swinging her legs back and forth. Her eyes scanned the wood beneath her and she couldn't help but let her eyes linger on a notebook that rested carelessly by her thigh.

Nervously, Hermione glanced at the door that led to her professor's office and then to the door that led out into the corridor before hastily opening the notebook with such speed she would put the Quidditch players to shame.

'What is this?' she asked herself, her eyes scanning the letters on the pages before her. Hermione quickly noted whatever was written in this notebook wasn't done so in English, but Russian. She couldn't make out a single word and cursed herself for not learning more languages.

The sound of heels on the marble floor outside startled Hermione and she quickly closed the notebook and jumped off the desk. Her hands smoothed down her skirt and she straightened her back, hoping she didn't look at all suspicious. A few moments later, Graham walked in; her eyes dull with dark circles surrounding them. Her long raven hair was piled up on top her head and her skin looked pale and waxy.

She stopped Hermione almost instantly and looked surprise.

'What are you doing here?' she asked. She didn't sound annoyed, much to Hermione's surprise-just tired.

'We had detention,' said Hermione simply.

'Oh-right.' Graham paused. 'Well, just dust off those books,' she pointed to the bookshelf that Hermione had been inspecting before. 'After that you can...' she trailed off and looked at her notebook that lay askew on her desk. She glanced at Hermione and back at the book before rushing towards it and grapping it.

'Is everything alright?' asked Hermione nervously. Graham continued to stare at Hermione, her face going from pale to red faster than Hermione had ever seen.

'Yes,' said Graham after a few moments. 'Dust the books.' She said before rushing into her office and slamming the door shut behind her. Hermione stared at the door for a few moments before starting her task; the only thing on her mind was how she was going to get her hands on that notebook again.

* * *

><p>AN: Ah, the plot thickens. I know there was lack of anything RHr in this chapter, but don't fret-next chapter is the one we've been waiting for.

Anyway, thanks for all your reviews. I'm glad you're all hating Graham so much! I hope to have the next chapter up by next week!

Is anyone else excited about Deathly Hallows part 2? Has anyone seen it yet? I'm seeing it tonight at midnight and I couldn't be more excited! Especially to see the kiss!


	6. VI

A/N: Um, this chapter ended up being a bit longer than I originally planned. I hope you don't mind! Also, thank you for all your kind reviews! They mean so much to me! I'm glad you're all enjoying this story so far!

**The Fallen**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

><p>'Now, can anyone tell me the ingredients to a Confusing and Befuddlement Draught?'<p>

Professor Slughorn's voice seemed to meet deaf ears as the class remained silent, shrinking in their seats as they did so. Hermione's hand shot up in the air, however, earning a pleasant smile from the round professor and a few sneers from the handful of Slytherin's sitting across from her.

'Yes, Ms. Granger?' he asked.

'Sneezewort, Scurvy-grass and Lovage,' she answered promptly.

'Excellent, excellent- and how about a Swelling Solution, can anyone tell me the ingredients in that?' Hermione's hand went in the air again. 'Anyone besides Ms. Granger?' asked Slughorn, his voice teetering on amusement and annoyance when the entire class, minus Hermione, seemed interested in their finger nails or shoe laces. 'Alright, take it away Ms. Granger.'

'Puffer-fish eyes.'

Slughorn nodded. 'Quite right, take ten points for Gryffindor' he sighed and looked at the class. 'This is basic material, class. How on earth do you expect to pass your N.E.W.T.S when you don't know simple potions that were taught to you your first and second years?'

The class was still silent.

'Ah, well-' sighed Slughorn. 'You're assignment is to study! Study hard and you'll do well.' The class began to file out, suddenly finding their voices and talking animatedly with one another. 'I have faith in all of you!' called Slughorn after them. 'You can all do wonderful if you just studied!'

Hermione grinned and followed Ginny and Romilda out of the classroom.

'How do you remember everything?' sulked Romilda. 'I always get those damn potions mixed up. There is no way I am going to remember ingredients to all the potions in time for the exams.'

'You still have months to prepare.' said Hermione. 'I make flash cards, they really are quite useful. I can help you if you'd like.'

Romilda looked like she was about to be sick. 'I'll pass.' She said, before walking ahead of the two girls to meet up with Jade at the end of the corridor.

'They don't fancy me much lately,' said Ginny, watching as the two girls eyed her scornfully.

'Quidditch troubles?' asked Hermione, knowingly.

Ginny nodded and turned into the Defence classroom. 'Isn't it always? I knew I shouldn't have let Jade on the team. I told her she wouldn't get to play! Did she actually think I was lying?'

Hermione shrugged. 'You need to talk to her. And Romilda too.'

Ginny scoffed. 'I really don't want to waste my time on Romilda. She was never a friend to me anyway. She only just started being nice this year when she wanted to find out about you and your travels last year.'

Hermione sighed and took out her books. 'Yes, well, be that as it may, that doesn't mean you can't be civil with each other.'

Ginny muttered a few choice words under her breath and sunk down in her seat.

'Class,' greeted Graham as she entered the room. Hermione noted that she looked much more refreshed and put together than she did at their last encounter. 'I want you to pair yourself off.' she said once she reached the front of the classroom. 'We're going to go over how to block spells. Can anyone give me the incantation for a shield charm?'

Hermione's hand shot in the air, along with a fair number of other students. Hermione wasn't really surprised, Shield Charms were taught fourth year and one of the main lessons Harry focused on in the D.A fifth year.

'Ms. Vane?' asked Graham, walking towards Romilda.

'Protago.'

'Correct. The motion of the wand is a vertical swish. Let's see what you do,'

The class began moving their wands in vertical movements, looking somewhat bored. After the war, simple spells and lessons such as this was almost like remedial work.

'Great,' answered Graham. 'Now pair off and get to work.'

Hermione and Ginny moved to a far corner, each looking and feeling as confused as the other.

'Why do you think she's pushed us back to fourth year?' questioned Ginny, tying her hair back in a pony tail.

Hermione shrugged and watched her professor, who was now sitting at her desk, rubbing the balls of her hands against her eyes.

'She looks tired,' commented Hermione.

Ginny nodded. 'Yeah, guess that's why she's slacking with the lessons. Not that I'm complaining, mind you. It's nice to have a break.'

Hermione didn't answer. She couldn't let herself get distracted with thoughts about Graham now, not when she had to prove herself so desperately.

'Send a leg locker curse at me,' said Hermione almost absently, forcing her eyes away from her professor. Ginny nodded and quickly threw the jinx at her friend. Hermione blocked it effortlessly and retaliated quickly. The two girls continued to throw leg locker jinxes at each other for a good fifteen minutes.

'Is it bad that I'm actually wanting a more challenging lesson?' asked Ginny as she blocked another one of Hermione's jinxes.

Hermione glanced around the room, noticing that the other students were looking just as bored and frustrated as she felt. Her eyes began to roam to the front of the room where Graham still sat when she felt all the air get knocked out of her. She must have let out a gasp because a few students looked her way, startled.

Hermione nervously looked around as she felt her wind pipe closing. Her wand dropped from her right hand as her left went up to her throat, trying to force whatever invisible bond to let go.

'Hermione!' yelled Ginny, running towards her. 'What's wrong'

Tears formed in her eyes as she looked away from Ginny to Graham who was staring at her, looking nonplussed. She simply raised her wand and pointed it at Hermione. 'Finite Incantatem.' She said.

Hermione let out another loud gasp as she felt the relief of air returning to her lungs.

'What the bloody hell was that?' asked Ginny, looking scared to death. 'Who jinxed her when her back was turned?' she asked the class, her hands on her hips.

'Ginny,' Hermione gasped out, picking up her wand. 'Calm down,'

Ginny eyed the Gryffindor's with a look that would put Molly Weasley's famous death glare to shame.

'It was me,' said Graham, surprising everyone but Hermione, who stared back at her professor with her lips in a tight line.

'You?' asked Ginny. 'But...but why?'

Graham stood up and placed her hands on her hips. 'Everyone take your seats please,' she said.

Everyone listened, stunned into silence.

'I saw that Ms. Granger was not paying attention. She was too busy taking part in mindless chatter with Ms. Weasley. You should know,' she said, looking squarely at Hermione. 'Attacks will come from all directions, at any time, regardless if you're ready for them or not.'

'You only said we needed to block our partner's spells,' said Hermione, her voice rising. 'If I would have known...'

'Did you know when you were in combat, Ms. Granger? Did you know which direction a spell would be fired when you were in the middle of the battle?'

Hermione didn't say anything. Graham stared at her with a look of satisfaction.

'Next time let's hope you're a little more prepared.'

Ginny glanced at Hermione and shrugged her shoulders before turning her attention back to her professor.

'We're going to do something different next class,' announced Graham. 'I'm going to go around the room, randomly selecting students to give me proper definitions of various terms.'

The class groaned in general disgust. Graham rolled her eyes.

'Yes, I know, it's most dreadful. But I have to warn you, you must study. I'm going to count the lesson as an exam grade.'

'Brilliant,' Hermione heard Jude Fields mutter.

Hermione couldn't help but agree with the boy with curly brown hair. The rate she was going, Graham would find something wrong with everything she had to say.

'Brilliant indeed,' she said, lowering herself into her chair.

* * *

><p>Much to Hermione's surprise, Graham did not ignore her in the following class. In fact, she called on Hermione each and every time she raised her hand to give an answer and accepted each definition Hermione gave without question or look of disgust. Hermione reckoned she didn't want others to get suspicious of her biased behaviour.<p>

'You were on a roll in class today,' commented Ginny as they walked towards Gryffindor Tower after their lesson. 'I was starting to think that Graham was just going to ask you the questions directly.'

Hermione grinned but said nothing.

'Blossom Dove,' Ginny said to the Fat Lady once they approached. The portrait swung open and the two girls climbed inside. The common room was full of students and noise. Ginny waved to a few teammates and walked over towards them, nodding to Hermione as she did so. Hermione let out a breath and tightened her grip on her bag before darting towards the staircase that led to the girl's dormitories.

Once she was inside her room, she climbed up onto her bed and closed the curtains around her. She pulled open her bag and freed out a large book she had checked out from the library earlier that day. It was one of the largest Herbology books housed in Hogwarts and surprisingly, Hermione had never read it before. She always found the subject of Herbology to be one of the easiest courses she had and never buried herself in extra readings on plants and fungi as she did with other subjects.

Her eyes quickly found the chapter she was looking for. Chapter Thirty-Seven: Deadly Plants, Flowers and Fungi.

Just because Graham had taken away her extra credit on Asclepias Curassavica, didn't mean she wasn't going to look up whatever she could about the plant and she didn't think Neville was going to be much help on the subject considering he never brought up her question again. Her eyes scanned the pages before her, her mouth softly saying the words before she found what she was looking for.

_Asclepias Curassavica from the Plantae kingdom, order of Gentianales and genus of Asclepias. Asclepias Curassavica, also known as a Blood-Flower grows up to 1m tall. The follicles contain tan to brown seeds that are 6-7mm long. If touched with bare human flesh, the skin will crack and peal causing great discomfort. When mixed with other potions, Asclepias Curassavica can become deadly. Use with great caution. _

It was a small blurb, but it gave Hermione all the information she needed, although the last part-the "when mixed with other potions" part, was very vague to say the least. What other potions? Was Graham looking to make these potions? Was she looking to find the Asclepias Curassavica to use? The thought sent chills down Hermione's spine. She dog-eared the page and closed the book, stuffing it under her pillow for future use.

'Oh Hermione,' came a sing-song voice from behind the curtains of Hermione's bed. Before Hermione say a word, the scarlet curtains were pulled open and Ginny sat down on the side of the bed.

'To what do I owe the pleasure?' asked Hermione dryly.

Ginny grinned, her eyes glittering. 'Before I say anything, I want you to promise me that you won't start trouble with Graham from now until the twentieth of November?'

'What's going on the twentieth of November?' asked Hermione, her eyebrows disappearing behind her fringe.

'Harry and Ron have managed to convince their team to stop by the Three Broomsticks again for a quick pint during their lunch break. Harry told me that it took _a lot_ of convincing, considering most of the trainee's don't fancy spending their free time around a bunch of school children-' she rolled her eyes. 'But apparently, a handful of the younger ones thought it would be a nice chance to chat up a few of the older seventh year girls. Apparently Auror's are very popular with the ladies.' Again, she rolled her eyes. 'Anyway, I told him when our next Hogsmeade weekend was and I just got the owl saying that they were going to come! Now,' she paused and gripped Hermione's shoulders. 'Promise me you won't start trouble,'

'I hardly started trouble last time,' said Hermione, folding her arms across her chest. 'And I will not promise you that I won't stick up for myself in the case that Graham does...' she paused and her eyes glanced at her pillow where her Herbology book was currently hiding. She looked back at Ginny who was staring at her with pleading eyes. 'All right, fine. I promise.'

'Aren't you excited?' asked Ginny, raising an eyebrow. 'You haven't seen Ron since the first of September. That's over two months ago.'

Hermione sighed. 'I am excited-I miss him terribly, but I just can't spend my days longing for him when I have my work to concentrate on.'

Ginny laughed slightly. 'Well, I know Ron would be gutted if you missed _another_ meeting, so please stick to that promise.'

'I will Ginny.' Hermione said with a nod. To be honest, her heart her pounding in her ears and she suddenly had the urge to dance around the dormitory with this news that she would be seeing Ron in two weeks time.

'I for one plan on getting as much alone time with Harry as possible. It was dreadful last time; being trailed by Auror's the entire day. I hope now they realize that there isn't anywhere to go in Hogsmeade that will prove to be dangerous. It's not as though Death Eaters are crawling around here anymore. I miss being close with Harry,' she paused and glanced at Hermione. 'I'm sorry; you probably don't want to hear about this.'

Hermione shook her head. 'Ginny, don't worry. I know how you feel. I miss being close with Ron as well.'

'It's hard-being away from them. I didn't think it would be this hard. I thought I'd be used to it by now.'

'I don't think I could ever get used to it-not knowing where they are, not knowing if they're hurt or how their training is going. I don't know how you managed all of last year,'

Ginny grinned. 'You had the hard part, really. I really just tried not to think about it. Things at Hogwarts were terrible so I had to focus on making life better here.'

Hermione sighed and nodded. 'So, do you have any plans on how to detach Harry from the other Auror's?'

'Not particularly. I don't exactly expect us to find a place where we can...you know,'

Hermione blushed and turned away.

'Oh come on, don't tell me you haven't thought about it.' said Ginny with a grin. 'Don't tell me you haven't thought about pulling Ron away and do things that make me want to gauge my eyes out.'

'Ginny! Honestly!' cried Hermione, her face feeling as though it was on fire. 'And for your information, no, I haven't! Believe it or not, our entire relationship is not based on sex.'

Ginny's face suddenly darkened and her eyes narrowed. 'I didn't mean that. I was only joking.' She paused. 'My relationship with Harry is not just based on shagging either, Hermione.'

Hermione sighed and pulled Ginny's arm as her friend stood to get up. 'I'm sorry Ginny, I know-I didn't mean to get so cross. I guess I'm just a little...frustrated.'

Ginny cracked a smile.

'You know...Ron and I...we only did it that one time.'

Ginny eyed her friend carefully. 'Just the once? Why?'

'It's not like the Burrow has tons of privacy. I was so worried your mum would catch us or worse one of your brothers. Actually, I don't know one would be worse."

'Mum, definitely.' said Ginny without missing a beat. "Ron would have his bollocks hexed off before you even saw her in the doorway.'

'I didn't want to risk it.' continued Hermione, cringing slightly at her friend. 'Besides...the situation wasn't exactly spectacular.'

Ginny sighed, knowing she meant Dolohov. 'I know-I understand. It's hard to find alone time at the Burrow considering us Weasley's are nearly crawling out of the walls. Which is why it would be nice to catch some privacy while they visit Hogsmeade but we can't even ask for that, can we?'

'It's only a safety precaution and besides, where do you expect to go? I don't think the Shrieking Shack would be the most romantic place, do you?'

Ginny let out a laugh. 'Now that would be interesting. Either way-I don't just want to see Harry to have sex with him.'

'I know that Ginny, I didn't mean to imply that you did.'

Ginny nodded. 'I miss him. I want to talk with him and I want to just hold him.'

Hermione sighed and nodded, understanding her friend completely. She always felt like she was safest when Ron's arms were around her. 'Oh would you listen to us,' said Hermione after a few moments-her voice cracking slightly. 'We sound like a couple of love-sick girlfriends, don't we? Well, we can have none of that. I won't stand for it.'

Ginny grinned and stood up. 'Agreed.' She started to walk away towards her own bed when she paused and turned back around to face Hermione. 'Two more weeks, we can handle it.'

Hermione chuckled. 'Yes Ginny, we can.'

* * *

><p>The two weeks leading up to their Hogsmeade weekend went by quickly, considering. Hermione found herself pushing her reunion with Ron in the back of her mind, or at least trying to. It was hard enough to concentrate with the added weight of finding out what the Asclepias Curassavica was all about. She had not shared her findings with anyone, thinking that most would probably find her paranoid. Ginny might understand, she mused several times, but in the end always decided it was best to keep this new information to herself. For now, anyway.<p>

The 20th of November was greeted with some snow flurries and the sun was hidden behind dark clouds. Ginny had been standing at the window all morning, glaring at the snowflakes as they fell gracefully towards the ground.

'I don't know why you're complaining,' commented Hermione as she wrapped a scarf around her neck. 'Your hair doesn't expand when it's met with the elements.'

Ginny turned from the window and rolled her eyes. 'It has been lovely all week. Why now does it decide to snow?'

'Well, obviously mother nature is out to get you,' Hermione said with a slight eye roll as she turned to face the mirror. She ran her hands through her curls and shook her head. _Hopeless._

'Shall we get going?' asked Ginny, grabbing her coat off her bed. 'They said they would be there at noon and it's already ten to twelve.'

Hermione glanced at her reflection one more and nodded. 'Yes, let's go.'

She couldn't explain it, but she felt a nervous jet of excitement enter her whenever she thought about seeing Ron again. It had, after all, been two months since he had brought her to Kings Cross and they had their romantic yet terribly cliché goodbye on the platform. She still blushed when she remembered how they seemed to forget that they were in the presence of not only other students, but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as well.

'Have fun you too,' said Jade, waving goodbye to her roommates.

'Not too much fun, mind.' chimed in Romilda with a giggle. Hermione rolled her eyes and buttoned her coat before following Ginny out of the dormitory.

'Those girls,' grumbled Hermione as they walked out of the tower. 'I swear, does everyone think we're as randy as...'

'A teenage girl?' asked Ginny with a smirk. 'Come on, Hermione, they were only teasing. You need to loosen up-or are you saving that for Ron to do?'

Hermione couldn't help it; she let out a laugh and pushed Ginny playfully.

'You are no better,' she laughed. They pushed open the large doors to the grounds and were met with a chilly November air. The snow had stopped falling, although the clouds were still dark, showing that the flakes might just be at bay for the moment.

'Bloody weather,' muttered Ginny as they walked down the snow covered pathway.

'Are we meeting them at the Three Broomsticks?' asked Hermione, ignoring her friend.

Ginny nodded. 'Yes,' she glanced at her watch and grinned. 'They should be there already. It's already ten past twelve.'

Hermione tried to keep her heart from beating out of her chest and her stomach from knotting up. She was so anxious to see Ron and to make sure he was alright. When she wasn't studying for exams, keeping tabs on Graham or finishing her homework, Hermione was reading books about the Auror's. It made her terribly nervous knowing that Ron and Harry were putting themselves in the most dangerous wizarding profession. She knew that they both could handle it, but she wouldn't know what to do if something were to happen to either one of them.

'You alright, Hermione? You're looking a bit peaky.' Ginny commented, eyeing her friend.

Hermione nodded and stuffed her hands in her pockets. 'Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a bit nervous, I suppose.'

Ginny smirked. 'Yes, me too. It's silly, isn't it?'

Hermione cracked a smile and let out a light chuckle. 'A bit, yes.'

Their trek to Hogsmeade was a fast one. The snow topped buildings and laughter of students met their eyes and ears almost instantly. When Hermione saw the Three Broomsticks sign, she felt her knees begin to shake. The combined mixture of nervousness and excitement was making it hard to see straight.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her stomach from behind, pulling her closer to the body they belonged to. She let out a yelp and felt her heart rise in her throat, but quickly calmed down when she saw Harry appear next to her and wrap his arms around Ginny.

Turning around, Hermione smiled widely when she saw Ron standing behind her, his arms still wrapped around her waist.

'Hi,' she said, her voice higher than usual.

He stared at her for a moment, not saying anything-his eyes just scanning her face-it made her slightly uncomfortable and she felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

'What's wrong?' she asked, raising her hand and placing it on his cheek.

'Nothing's wrong,' he said, his voice deep. 'I've just missed you so much,'

Before she could answer, he lowered his head and placed his lips on hers. Hermione sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. His hands were holding her waist tightly and hers were playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. She pulled back, albeit reluctantly, and rested her forehead against his, a smile on her face.

'Merlin, I've missed doing that,' said Ron, his eyes still closed.

Hermione stroked his cheek and grinned, his stubble felt amazing under her fingers. She glanced to her left and saw that Harry and Ginny must have gone inside the pub already for she didn't see them outside anymore. She turned back towards Ron and saw that he was staring at her again-his eyes dark with desire and longing. She wrapped her arms around his neck once more and pressed her lips against his, her tongue immediately seeking entrance into his mouth. He obliged instantly, opening his mouth and sliding his tongue against hers. She heard him moan softly and she opened her eyes. She suddenly remembered there they were-which was not alone. She pulled back swiftly and backed away from him, running her hands down her jumper and through her hair.

'Sorry,' he mumbled, although he was still grinning. She smiled back and him and took his hand in hers.

'Don't be sorry. We just can't do that out here...I may not be Head Girl but that doesn't mean I shouldn't set an example for the younger students.'

Ron took her hand and started walking with her down the snowy road.

'Have I mentioned how barking they were not to making you Head Girl?' asked Ron. 'Absolutely barking,'

'Ronald, it wouldn't have been fair if they elected me Head Girl. Francesca Parks is doing a remarkable job; she was obviously working towards the position just as much as I was. I would have felt terrible if I took that away from her.'

'Still,' he said. 'McGonagall should at least give you the badge from last year. Merlin knows you deserved it.'

Hermione beamed up at him and she saw that he was about to kiss her again, but she turned her head, feeling like someone was watching them, and she was right. Professor Graham was staring at the pair of them, holding hands and standing very close, a look of obvious disgust present on her face. Hermione felt Ron's breathe near her ear and she pulled away quickly.

'Let's take a walk, shall we?'

Ron grinned and started to walk with her again.

'Where shall we go?'

'Anywhere that's away from watchful eyes,' said Hermione, glancing over her shoulder at Graham who was still standing in the same spot, although she was now talking to a few fourth years.

'Still setting an example, are we?'

Hermione hit him playfully and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She snuggled into his side and let herself breath in his scent. It enveloped her like a warm embrace, causing her to smile happily. They were just nearing the Shrieking Shack when Ron suddenly pulled her towards a clearing by the trees.

'Ronald!' squealed Hermione in surprise. 'What are you-'

Before she could finish her sentence, Ron had pushed her gently up against a tree and crashed his lips against hers. Hermione quickly responded, letting her hands run through his short locks. His hands were running down her sides, causing chills to travel up and down her spine. She moaned and pulled him closer, opening her mouth and allowing his tongue to enter. She felt like she was on fire and briefly debated sneaking Ron up to the castle to their sure to be empty common room and allow him to ravish on right there on the couch, but those thoughts quickly left when she felt him break away and the oxygen returned to her head.

'Have I mentioned that I missed you?'

Hermione grinned and caressed his cheek. He leaned into her hand and smirked down at her. 'Once or twice,' she answered before kissing him gently again. When they broke apart, Ron was smiling widely.

'What?' she asked, amused. 'What's that smile for?'

'Nothing it's just...' he paused and held her closer. 'Us, here in Hogsmeade...snogging.'

She blushed. 'You know, I always consider our first date to be in Hogsmeade back in third year.'

His eyebrows rose, but his smirk remained. 'Oh yeah?'

'Yes, just because you didn't know it was a date didn't mean I didn't consider it to be one,'

Ron chuckled and kissed her forehead. 'I would have probably passed out if you told me it was a date,'

'The thought was that terrifying, was it?' she asked, teasingly.

'Course it was!'

Hermione laughed and pushed his shoulder but he held her closer to him, brushing his lips against hers once again.

'We should probably get back to Harry and Ginny,' said Hermione as they reluctantly parted. 'I want to see Harry and I'm sure you want to see your sister,'

Ron sighed, but nodded. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, planted a kiss on the side of her head and together they walked back towards the Three Broomsticks. Once they entered, Hermione spotted Harry and Ginny quickly and saw that they were accompanied by a witch in dark robes. Harry stood when he saw them and wrapped Hermione in a tight hug.

'How are you?' asked Hermione, pulling back. 'No scratches, I see.'

Harry chuckled. 'Nope, not as many as Ron has, anyway.'

Hermione quickly pulled back from Harry and turned around to face Ron who was detaching himself from a hug with Ginny. He looked at Hermione sheepishly. 'What?' he asked.

'You're hurt?'

'Harry, what rubbish are you feeding her?' asked Ron.

'I was only joking Hermione,' said Harry quickly, holding up his hands. 'We're both fine, I swear.'

'Don't worry,' said the unknown witch. Hermione noticed that she was strikingly beautiful with short blonde hair and large emerald eyes. 'We're taken care of. Besides, I'm pretty sure Porter would murder me if I let anything happen to these two. They're a bit famous in the lot, can't imagine why.'

Hermione eyed her curiously. She watched as Ron playfully swatted her arm as Harry rolled his eyes good naturedly.

'Who are you?' asked Hermione.

The witch shook her head, a blush creeping onto her slightly freckled porcelain cheeks. 'Ah-I'm sorry. That was really rude of me,' she placed down her Butterbeer and held out her hand towards Hermione. 'I'm Madeline Sheppard.'

Hermione shook her hand. 'You're in training too?'

'Madeline's one of the best in training,' said Ron. 'I don't know why Porter teamed her up with Harry and me.'

'To keep you in line,' teased Madeline, pushing him playfully. Ron grinned at her. Hermione tried to force a smile on her face and keep the jealously from her eyes.

'Oh, so you're on the same team as Harry and Ron?'

Madeline nodded. 'Yes, it's the three of us.'

'Oh,' said Hermione. 'That's-that's lovely.'

'It's quite fun-hard, but fun.' She said, smiling at Ron. 'We have our laughs, don't we?'

Ron snorted and Harry shook his head as though the three of them were remembering a particularly funny incident that they weren't planning on sharing. Madeline then reached out and ruffled Ron's hair, causing him to smirk at her and push her away playfully again. 'Oi, watch the hair!' he complained.

'Oh stop, like you don't mess up my hair daily!'

Hermione got a mental image of Ron running his fingers through her hair and it caused her stomach to clench uncomfortably. Ron shook his head at her and turned towards Hermione, a grin on his face. 'She's mental.'

Madeline laughed again and Hermione forced herself to look at Harry and Ginny.

'You want a drink?' asked Ron.

'A Butterbeer please,' said Hermione absently before sitting down across from Harry. Madeline took a final swig of her drink and looked at the four of them.

'Well, I'm going to go,'

'What? Why?' asked Ron.

'I don't want to intrude,' she said. 'You have a lot of catching up to do. Besides, I really want to check out the Quidditch supply store. It's been ages since I've been.'

Ron and Harry both waved goodbye to her as she walked out of the pub.

'I'll be right back,' said Ron before walking towards the bar.

Hermione watched is retreating back before turning around to face Harry and Ginny who were currently gazing at each other lovingly. She smiled slightly before clearing her throat.

'Sorry,' said Ginny, her cheeks flushing lightly.

'Don't be. So, how long is your lunch hour?'

Harry sighed. 'Not nearly long enough. We have about another hour, I suspect.'

Hermione pursed her lips, not wanting to look that disappointed. Ron returned quickly, handing Hermione her Butterbeer and draping his arm behind her chair as he sat next to her.

'Thanks,' said Hermione before taking a long sip.

'How's Quidditch going this year?' Harry asked Ginny. Ron leaned forward eagerly towards his sister, causing Hermione to roll her eyes. Boys and Quidditch, she though somewhat bitterly.

'We're doing really well, except for Jade that is,'

'I still can't believe you let her on the team,' chuckled Ron.

Ginny grumbled and folded her arms across her chest. 'Please, you don't need to tell me that. I'm fully aware of what a horrible move that was. Anyway, we definitely had a good start. I just hope we remain this excellent. I've been limiting the practices because we're getting closer to the end of term and the homework has been unbearable, but I'm not so sure that was a smart move. People are starting to get lazy.'

'Your school work comes first,' said Hermione, causing Ron and Harry both to chuckle. 'What?' she asked, raising her chin slightly.

'Nothing,' said Ron, rubbing her shoulder. 'It's just some things never change.'

Hermione grinned slightly. 'Well, Ginny, I don't think you have too much to worry about. You've been playing brilliantly!'

Harry beamed at his girlfriend while she flushed.

'Well thanks,' said Ginny. 'I-'

Ginny's sentence was cut off when someone approached the table, placing their hands down on its surface. Hermione looked up and stifled the groan that bubbled in her throat at the sight of Graham before her.

'Hello Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley,' said Graham politely.

'Professor,' said both Ginny and Hermione at the same time.

'I couldn't help but notice who your companions were and I just had to come over and introduce myself.'

Hermione's eyebrows shot up under her fringe and her jaw dropped slightly.

'I'm Teresa Graham, I teach Hermione and Ginny Defence,'

Ron and Harry both looked surprised, but shook the woman's hand nonetheless.

'It's a shame you two didn't want to return to Hogwarts. I would have loved to teach you-although I don't know how much more there is for you to learn about Defence,' she laughed.

Hermione noticed, with some disgust, that a blush had appeared on both Ron's and Harry's cheeks. She looked back at Graham and saw that she was staring at the two boys with a look of pure intrigue and adoration.

'I wouldn't say that,' said Harry. 'We're not experts,'

'You're being modest, I'm sure.' said Graham, smiling. Hermione never saw her smile so widely before. It practically made her skin crawl. Graham's eyes travelled to Hermione and her face darkened slightly. 'Well, I won't take up anymore of your time. It was lovely meeting both of you,'

'Same here,' said Ron, shaking her hand again. Once Graham had left, Hermione turned sharply towards her three table companions.

'She's up to something,'

Ginny snorted into her drink. 'What?'

Hermione narrowed her eyes and placed her hands firmly on the table top. 'Well? Were you not just here to witness that display of utter lunacy? She must be up to something, how else would you explain that...'

Ginny laughed again and rolled her eyes. Hermione glanced at Harry and Ron and saw them looking at each other with their eyebrows knitted.

'What?' she asked, rather loudly.

'It's just...' began Harry. 'Do you really think Graham is "up to something?" or are you just a little...'

Hermione felt her cheeks growing hot. 'Just a little _what_?'

Harry looked at Ron, his eyes practically begging for help. Hermione turned in her chair and faced her blushing boyfriend whose eyes were downcast, focused on his half-empty Butterbeer bottle. 'Ronald?'

Ron looked up and sighed. 'Could it be that maybe you're just a little put out that she doesn't consider you to be her favourite student? She seems rather nice to me.'

It was like someone slapped her in the face. Hermione felt her nostrils flaring and her hands clenched into fists. She looked straight at Ginny. 'Do you think that as well?'

Ginny sighed. 'She's not a complete monster, Hermione, you have to admit. Sure she might not be the nicest professor, but she's certainly not the meanest. Just because she gave you detention...'

Hermione pushed her chair back and glared at her friends. 'So you all think this?'

'Hermione, we didn't mean anything by it, please don't be upset.' said Ron, placing a hand on her shoulder. Hermione bit her lower lip and shook her head.

'You said that I'm nursing a grudge against my professor because she gave me detentions and because I'm not her favourite in the class, what else were you supposed to mean by that?' She paused and took a deep breath. 'I would never be that immature. I was never Snape's favourite student nor was Binn's or Flitwick's or even Sprout's. I would never suspect a teacher was up to something just because I'm not getting my way-that's...' she paused again and shook her head. 'Do you know me at all?'

With these final words Hermione grabbed her bag and stormed out of the pub. She heard a chair scrap the floor and knew that Ron was following her.

'Hermione!' she heard him yell. She didn't stop and winced slightly as the cold air hit her face, slightly burning her skin. She felt her arm being tugged and knew that Ron had caught up to her. 'Would you stop!'

She whipped around and glared at him. 'What, so you can accuse me of being-'

'I'm not accusing you of anything!' yelled Ron, still holding onto her arm. 'I didn't mean anything negative by what I said, I just thought that maybe you were basing your suspicions on something a little more personal.'

'Well you don't know anything,' said Hermione, tearing her arm out of his grip.

'That's right,' said Ron, his voice low. 'I never do, do I?'

Hermione didn't say anything.

'Look,' he said slowly. 'I don't want to fight. This is the last time we're going to see each other till your Christmas break most likely and I would rather we spent it together not fighting rather than ripping each others heads off.'

'Well you should have thought about that before,' said Hermione.

'It wasn't only me! Harry and Ginny...'

'I don't care what Harry and Ginny have to say! Harry and Ginny aren't my boyfriends! You are! You're supposed to believe me and stick up for me! Not shoot down what I say and make me sound like some stupid school girl!'

Ron let out a breath. 'Hermione,'

'Why don't you go back to precious Auror team? I'm sure Ms. Madeline would love to hear about your paranoid girlfriend, considering she's the best in training she probably would have a great laugh!'

He said nothing. He just stared at her like she had sprouted an extra head on her shoulder and it made Hermione feel unbearably foolish. She didn't know why she was getting so worked up, but she felt like she was in a fog-a feeling she had gotten used to from many years of rowing with Ron, but something about the way he was looking at her now made her stomach knot itself in a million different ways.

'What are you talking about?' he asked slowly, taking a step forward.

'You and Harry seem to be having an amazing time with her in your group.' She said, trying to mask the bitterness she felt. 'You especially,' she added, her eyes blazing.

Now Ron looked as though he had been slapped in the face and Hermione felt her shoulders sag. She didn't know what she was accusing Ron of, but she couldn't stop the words from spilling out of her mouth. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Madeline leaving the Quidditch supply store and her bitterness returned. She couldn't help but feel that she was being replaced in their eyes. They had gone on so many adventures together throughout their years as friends that Hermione never expected she would no longer be apart of that-even if she did return to school to leave that part of her life behind. Seeing Madeline joking with Harry and Ron and sharing laughs with them made her feel lost in a way. She hated how juvenile her thoughts sounded, but she couldn't help it.

'I'm confused,' said Ron.

'There's a shock!'

'Stop that!' yelled Ron. 'I hate it when you do that! I have no idea what you're going on about, Hermione! Are we fighting about Graham or Madeline?'

Tears pooled in her eyes when she realized that she didn't have an answer to his question because she didn't know it herself. 'It's about everything!' She watched as Madeline walked back towards Honeydukes. She glanced over at them and gave them a wave before disappearing inside. 'Oh, there's your prefect partner now!'

'What do you have against Madeline?' asked Ron, his eyebrows furrowed together. 'She-' he paused and closed his mouth, his eyes growing wide. 'Hermione...you don't think that she and I...and I'm...' he stopped and stared at her. She started to worry her hands, but held her chin higher.

'Talk about not knowing someone,' he said, anger in his voice. He looked hurt. Really, really hurt that Hermione could ever think that he would cheat on her. Instantly Hermione lowered her chin and stepped closer towards him. He stepped away from her like she was something toxic.

'How could you think that of me, Hermione? How could you think that I'd ever cheat on you?'

'How could you ever think that I'd be stupid enough to...'

'No!' yelled Ron. 'No, this is not about our stupid argument about your Defence professor! This is about you not trusting me!'

Hermione flinched but didn't back down. 'You don't trust my judgement!'

'I never said that!' he yelled back, raising his hands to his head. He let out a breath and chuckled a bit, causing Hermione to step back. He looked up at her and shook his head. 'I'm going back inside. I'll see you in a month.'

All she wanted was to run towards him, wrap her arms around his neck and apologize for ever thinking that he would cheat on her-for ever doubting his love for her. She wanted to stop him, beg him to spend the remainder of his time in Hogsmeade with her. Tell him to push her up against a tree and snog her breathless like he had earlier. But instead, she placed her hands on her hips and screamed 'Fine!' in almost a hysterical manner.

He turned back slightly before continuing on his way towards the Three Broomsticks.

'Don't bother writing!' she yelled to his back.

'I wasn't planning on it!' he answered over his shoulder.

Hermione raised her hands to her face and felt that it was very hot, despite the cold weather, and covered in her salty tears. She watched as Ron entered the Three Broomsticks without a glace back and she felt a sob dying to break free of her throat. This was not how she planned her reunion with Ron to go.

Why had she been so stupid? Why had she said those things? Of course she knew that Ron would never cheat on her. He had fancied her even at her worst-during the Horcrux hunt. During those months in the tent she had barely washed her hair or even shaved her legs. She always felt dirty and her hair was always greasy and broken, yet he still looked at her like she was a goddess. He had rubbed her back when she was getting sick into a bucket at Shell Cottage after Bellatrix tortured her. He had held her hair away from her face and whispered in her ear that everything was going to be alright and despite the fact that Hermione was utterly humiliated that he had to listen to her vomit, she had felt comforted by his sincere words. He had held her and watched her break down when she found out her parents were tortured into insanity by Death Eaters, he had went out and looked for her after she herself was taken and nearly killed by Dolohov-how could she ever doubt what he felt for her? How could she ever make _him _doubt that she trusted him?

By now, Hermione was in near hysterics. She walked over towards a bench and sat down, covering her face with her hands.

'Hermione?'

She looked up and smiled slightly at the sight of Luna walking towards her. Her long blonde hair was pulled into bun at the top of her head and she wore a bright purple jumper that could definitely stop traffic.

'Luna,' answered Hermione, whipping her tears away.

'Is it Ronald?' asked Luna, sitting next to Hermione on the bench. 'He's here with Harry, isn't he? Ginny showed me the letter. She was awfully excited.'

Hermione nodded. 'Yes, they're here.'

'And you're upset. Ronald said something that you didn't like.'

'No...no...it was me,' said Hermione, feeling her tears overflow down her cheeks once again. 'I accused him of something and...Merlin, I'm a complete idiot. I really messed things up.'

'I don't think that's true. Ronald loves you and I'm sure he knows that you didn't mean whatever it is your accused him of.'

'Thanks Luna, but I'm not so sure this time. He was really upset.'

Luna let out an airy sigh and stood up. 'I would like to say hello to Harry and Ron. I could ask him to come out and talk with you if you'd like?'

Hermione shook her head. 'I think he needs some space. I'd only say something to worsen the situation I'm sure.'

Luna looked at Hermione, her eyebrows knitted together. 'Did you fight about Professor Graham?'

Hermione's head shot up and she stared at Luna with her mouth open. 'How did you...'

'There is something about her that I don't really trust. She was messing around in the forest the other day when I went to feed the Thestrals. She got quite cross with me when she saw that I was there. She gave me a detention.'

Hermione stood up. 'So you think there is something...suspicious about her?'

Luna nodded but didn't say a word. 'Well, I'm going to see Harry and Ron now. Are you sure you don't want me to send Ronald out?'

Hermione nodded mutely.

'Alright. I'll see you later, Hermione.'

Again, Hermione said nothing. She watched as Luna walked towards the Three Broomsticks and wondered if she should share her information about Graham with her. Perhaps she could help her retrieve that notebook that was in her office? Maybe Luna would even know how to translate it.

Shaking her head, Hermione stood up and stared at the pub. She had to apologize to Ron; she couldn't leave him on a bad note-not after waiting two months to see him. Hermione tightened her jumper around her and started towards the Three Broomsticks when she heard the door open and watched as Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna exited. Harry gave Ginny a long hug and kiss while Ron hugged Luna and patted her back. They both switched partners after a few moments, Ron lifting his sister in the air as he hugged her, causing Ginny to laugh loudly. Ron didn't laugh; in fact he wasn't smiling at all. Ginny then whispered something in Ron's ear which caused him to shake his head and his lip to form into a frown. Hermione knew it was about her by the way his eyes darkened slightly.

She was about to walk towards them and make peace when she saw Madeline walk towards Ron. She patted his back and he shook his head, giving her a slight smile. It made Hermione want to cry again and she hated herself for it. Harry looked over Luna's shoulder and saw her. He gave her a small wave and beckoned her over. Hermione ignored him and turned on her heel, starting her way back towards the castle. She felt the hairs on her arms and on the back of her neck stand and she knew that Ron was staring at her retreating back-she waited for him to call out to her. She slowed her pace, hoping that he would sneak up behind her and wrap his arms around her like he had greeted her but nothing happened. When she got to the end of the road, she turned back around and let out a small sob when she saw that he was gone. Ron had left. He hadn't stopped her.

In the distance, Hermione heard her name being called and she knew it was Ginny and Luna, but she wasn't in the mood to hear their words of wisdom at the moment, knowing full well that she would be getting an earful when she got back to her dorm. So, she turned around and walked much faster than before towards the castle, her tears not stopping for a moment.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh it wouldn't be a Ron/Hermione story without some fights thrown in now would it? Thanks again for being patient with me. I'm used to updating fast but this summer is a hectic one. I hope to have another chapter out soon.

E.B


	7. VII

**The Fallen**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

><p>Ron opened the door to the Three Broomsticks and walked inside, finding relief in the warmth that spread over his face and hands. He let out a sigh and walked towards the table where Harry and Ginny were still sitting and drinking. They looked up as he approached with their eyes eager.<p>

"Well? What happened?" asked Ginny.

Ron let out a sound that was between and growl and a groan and sat down in his previously vacated seat with a thud.

"Ron?" tried Ginny again. Her voice was tentative and she reached out a hand and placed it gently on his larger one. He looked up at his sister and shook his head.

"She's just so...so..." he couldn't finish. The anger and pain that was coursing through his body right now made him want to punch a wall. How could Hermione think that he would even _consider_ cheating on her? It really felt like someone kicked him in the stomach. Hermione must think pretty low of him if she ever thought that he would do that to her.

"Where is she now?" asked Harry. Ron barely heard him. His heart was still pounding in his ears. He gripped his Butterbeer bottle and took a long swig.

"Who knows," he said once he swallowed. "Probably on her way to the castle to think up more ridiculous accusations to use against me,"

Harry and Ginny shared a confused look.

"What are you going on about, mate?"

"She thinks I'm cheating on her with Madeline-can you believe that?"

Harry let out a laugh. "You're joking? Did you explain to her?"

"I didn't get a chance," said Ron. "When do I ever get a chance to explain myself when I'm fighting with Hermione? She never shuts up for me to get a word in edge wise!"

Ginny sighed. "I should probably talk to her,"

"I don't think she's that fond of you at the moment either,"

"We should have listened to her more about Graham. I don't know why I laughed at her."

Ginny lowered herself in her seat and shook her head, obviously feeling guilty. Harry placed an arm around her shoulders and squeezed her shoulder gently. "So you think that maybe there is something going on with Graham?" he asked.

"I don't know, to be quite honest." answered Ginny. "It's clear that she doesn't really fancy Hermione much-I'm not sure why. And she did cast an asphyxiation hex on her during class a few weeks ago. That was a bit-"

"Wait-what!" Ron's head now perked up, his eyes were wide. "She put an asphyxiation hex on her?"

Ginny nodded. "We were in the middle of a lesson and I guess she thought Hermione was distracted and not paying attention so she hexed her. It was only for a moment and it was to teach her a lesson, apparently, although I've never heard of a teacher doing something like that before,"

"Why didn't she say anything?" asked Ron, his eyes darting towards the window.

"She never brought it up again after that class. I think she was a little embarrassed to be honest."

Ron looked like he was debating on whether or not to get up and find Hermione when the pub doors opened and Luna skipped inside.

"Hello Harry, Ron."

Ron turned around and gave a weak smile to Luna while Harry stood and gave her a quick hug.

"How've you been, Luna?" he asked.

Luna took Hermione's seat and folded her hands on the table. "All right, I suppose. How is training for the Auror's going?"

"It's brutal but fun in a way," answered Harry. "Right Ron?"

Ron wasn't paying attention; his eyes were focused at the bar where Graham was currently sitting.

"Ron?"

He turned around and shook his head. "Sorry, mate. What did you say?"

"He's distracted because of his fight with Hermione," answered Luna, knowingly.

"How did you know about that?" asked Ginny.

"I saw Hermione outside. She was quite upset but she told me not to get you, Ronald. I think she fears that you'll just fight more."

Ron sighed and Ginny shook her head. "Go find her, Ron."

For a moment, it looked as though he was going to do just that, but a hard expression formed on his face and he picked up his drink again. "No," he answered. "No, that doesn't change what she said."

"They are both quite stubborn, aren't they?" said Luna towards Harry and Ginny.

Before Harry or Ginny could agree, Porter, the head of the trainee's, stood up from his table and cleared his throat.

"All right, we have to head back. Lunch break is over. Move out."

The four stood and walked outside where the snowflakes were just started to fall again.

"It was nice to see you again, Ronald. Maybe I'll stop by the Burrow during the Christmas holiday."

Ron nodded and hugged her. "Sounds nice," he answered. He then turned towards his sister and wrapped his long arms around her, gently picking her up. He heard her laugh loudly and he grinned slightly.

"Don't let this fight become more than it is," he heard her voice whisper in his ear.

Ginny was giving him a sad look, but her eyes had a slight glare to them, telling him that she expected him to apologize and explain the situation to Hermione, something he had no intention of doing-not right away anyway.

"Ready to head out boys?" asked Madeline as she walked towards them. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Ron shook his head. "Nothing,"

Madeline sighed, but nodded. She patted his back lightly before turning on her heel and began following the other trainees down the snowy street. Ron was about to do the same when he saw her-Hermione, walking towards the castle. Her hands were jammed in her pockets and her head was hanging down. He wanted to call out and tell her to stop-he wanted to just make peace here and listen to Ginny's unspoken advice, but he was still so angry and hurt about what she accused him of. With a shake of his head, he turned and followed Harry towards the Apparition point.

* * *

><p>Hermione stormed into the common room, causing a few younger students to jump and turn to look at her. She ignored them and stalked up to her room where she threw herself down on her bed and closed the scarlet curtains around her with a flick of her wand.<p>

She closed her eyes and Ron's face, full of hurt and sadness immediately entered her mind's eye and she let out a groan. She turned on her side and chewed on her lower lip. Her hand slipped under her pillow and she felt the large Herbology volume under her fingers. Quickly sitting up, Hermione grabbed the book out from under her pillow and paged through it, wanting to take her mind off of Ron and all the hurtful words that were said between them.

"Hermione?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and didn't look up from her book when she heard Ginny's voice enter the dormitory. She really wasn't in the mood.

"Hermione, I know you're in there,"

She laughed bitterly and tossed the Herbology book to the side. She pulled her curtains apart and glared at her friend. "What do you want?"

Ginny was standing near the door still dressed in her winter jumper and scarf.

"I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have laughed at you when you were saying all that stuff on Graham. I don't know what came over me. I should have listened."

Hermione sighed. "It's fine, Ginny. Really,"

"It's not fine. I feel like I'm the cause of this whole bloody mess. If I just agreed with you, Ron and Harry would have probably listened to what you had to say!"

"You shouldn't agree to something if you don't find it to be true just for the sake of keeping the peace."

Ginny grinned. "Always the logical one, right?"

Hermione ignored her and lay back down on her bed. "I accused him of cheating on me, Ginny. How could I do something like that?"

She heard Ginny let out a sigh. Soon the weight of the bed shifted and Hermione saw that Ginny had moved from the doorway and was now sitting next to her. "I don't know...but Hermione, you must realize that Madeline is not-"

"I don't care what Madeline is or what she does. She was flirting with Ron right in front of me and he didn't do a thing about it! I bet he loves all the attention she showers him with."

"Hermione, stop this. I don't think Madeline was flirting with him purposefully. She's just a...friendly girl."

"Too friendly,"

"You can't honestly think that Ron would cheat on you, Hermione. You've gone mad if you do."

"Of course I don't think he'd cheat on me!" yelled Hermione, turning onto her stomach. Fresh tears were swimming in her eyes, a few of them breaking free and falling down her cheeks. She buried her face into her pillow, trying to hide her emotions from Ginny.

"Why did you accuse him then?"

Hermione didn't answer. She didn't want to announce her insecurities to the world. She knew that if she did, Ginny would just tell her that she was being foolish and that she had nothing to worry about and, oddly enough, that was not what Hermione wanted to hear at the moment. She heard Ginny sigh and the weight on her bed lifted.

"I'll be around later if you want to talk."

She heard Ginny leave and she rolled over onto her back, flicking her wand and closing the curtains around her once more. It was times like these that she really wished her mother was around to talk to. She wished she was _able_ to talk to. It was hard enough dealing with these internal conflicts and rowing with her boyfriend-but it was an entirely different pain not being able to talk about it with her mother.

After a few minutes, Hermione's tears subsided and she fell into a fitful sleep full of images of a pair of blue eyes full of hurt and a blonde haired witch being there to clean up the mess she made.

* * *

><p>The following weeks went by painfully slow. Hermione never asked for Ginny's advice and in turn, Ginny never brought up the topic of her fight with Ron again. It was one thing Hermione was very grateful for-Ginny was not a pushy person. She minded her business and never asked questions, yet she made it known that if Hermione ever did want to talk-she would be there.<p>

It was hard for Hermione not to write Ron and apologize endlessly. She wanted to terribly, but she couldn't find the right words that would make it all better. She laughed humourlessly-she always considering words to be her forte. In the end, Hermione figured that it would be easier to say what she needed to say in person. The Christmas holiday was just around the corner- just another week to be exact. The end of term exams were well ahead and Hermione used this as a welcome distraction from her mess of a love life.

Hermione rarely found herself out of the library or her dormitory. She had piles of books stacked by her bed side; however the one she used to most was the large Herbology book. Hermione tried to desperately find other chapters about Asclepias Curassavica, but it was just no use. She made a mental note to look for other books in the library on the topic-perhaps in the restricted section. Yes, Hermione thought with a smile, the restricted section was bound to have books on poisonous plants such as the Asclepias Curassavica. Why hadn't she thought of it before?

Ron Weasley, that's why. As much as she tried to push him out of her thoughts, she found that it was practically impossible. Everything reminded her of him. The way Jude Fields would slump down in his seat when he didn't want to answer a question. The way Ginny would pile her plate with sausages and bacon at breakfast time. Whenever she would see someone playing chess or talking about Quidditch, her mind would instantly drift to the tall redhead that held her heart. It was distracting to say the least. Especially when they weren't on speaking terms with one another. It brought her back to sixth year, a time she never wanted to repeat.

Currently, Hermione was eating a small serving of beef stew in the Great Hall. Ginny was sitting across from her, talking loudly about Quidditch with Neville, who had decided to join them for dinner again. Her eyes scanned the room, taking in the small amount of students that were eating their supper. It really was quite a difference from all her other years. Parents just didn't want to send their children back to Hogwarts so soon. Hermione was sure next year the schools population would be back to its usual amount.

"Hermione, are you going to the Burrow for the holidays?" asked Neville, dipping his spoon into the thick stew in front of him.

Hermione nodded. "It's either that or I remain at Hogwarts by myself. You're sure your mum doesn't mind, Ginny?"

Ginny laughed. "Hermione, you know mum considers you to be another daughter. Of course she doesn't mind. You're welcome too, Neville."

Neville blushed. "Thanks, but Gran and I are going to spend the holiday together. She wants to introduce me to her friends this year, can you believe it?"

Ginny patted his arm. "Of course I can. She wants to show off her grandson, the war hero."

He blushed again and looked down at his meal, a small smile on his face. Hermione grinned as well but the sound of heels hitting the floor loudly caused her to look up. Graham had entered the room, sitting herself down next to Professor Slughorn. She looked utterly distressed. Her hair was a complete mess and her skin looked almost transparent. Hermione watched as she downed an entire goblet of pumpkin juice and began tucking into a large bacon sandwich like she hadn't eaten in days. Come to think of it, thought Hermione, lowering her own spoon, she couldn't remember seeing Graham in the Great Hall at all recently.

Hermione looked over at the Ravenclaw table and saw that Luna was eyeing Graham with curiosity as well. She quickly excused herself from Neville and Ginny and walked over towards Luna.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked. Luna looked up and smiled.

"Not at all. I couldn't help but notice you staring at Professor Graham as she entered."

Hermione smiled. She loved how forward Luna was. She always went right to the topic without dancing around it. "Yes. She was looking a bit off, don't you think?"

Luna nodded. "She may be sick. But I don't think so."

"What _do_ you think?" asked Hermione, leaning forward and lowering her voice.

"I'm not sure. She just gives me a bad feeling, that's all really." Luna looked away from their professor and turned her large-orb like eyes on Hermione. "You know something about her, don't you?"

Luna amazed her sometimes. She was one of the very few people that could render her speechless.

"I know she's looking for a flower called Asclepias Curassavica,"

"Oh-well, that would be hard to find here. That's a very dangerous plant."

"Do you know much about it?"

"A bit. Daddy used to say that that was the type of flower you would find You-Know-Who planting in his garden."

Hermione tried to shake the mental image of Voldemort in a gardener's hat tending to roses and lilies and focused her attention back on her friend.

"Perhaps it's for a lesson," said Luna. "Although I don't really believe that."

"Neither do I." Hermione straightened her back and leaned in closer. "Luna, I was once in Graham's classroom by myself waiting for my detention to start and I stumbled across this notebook. I looked inside and there was a bunch of things written in Russian. I think she must have found out I had been looking in there because she grabbed it as though it was prize money and stormed away with it."

"You want to find that notebook again," said Luna, taking a large bite of her apple tart.

"I was wondering if you wanted to help me."

Luna was silent for a moment before nodding. "Yes, all right."

Hermione let out a breath of relief. Finally she had someone on her side. "We can start after the holiday. You don't happen to know Russian, do you?"

"Unfortunately no, but daddy has many books on translations in his study. I could borrow one if you'd like?"

"That would be lovely."

Luna nodded and stood up. "I'm going to go take a bath. Say hello to Neville for me,"

Hermione watched her friend leave the Great Hall and walked back towards the Gryffindor table.

"What was that about?" asked Ginny.

Hermione looked at her friend, debating with herself whether or not to tell Ginny about what she and Luna were planning on doing.

"Nothing-Luna says hi, Neville."

Neville smiled and nodded before tucking into his pudding. Ginny eyed her friend with knitted eyebrows and Hermione tried to ignore her while she finished her stew that had now turned cold. She felt bad keeping this from Ginny, but after what happened at the Three Broomsticks, Hermione felt that Ginny wouldn't see the situation the same way she and Luna did. She would probably humour them for awhile before calling them mad.

Neville had cleared his throat and was about to say something to end the awkward silence when McGonagall approached them, her lips in a tight frown. Hermione immediately dropped her spoon and spun around on her bench to face her Headmistress.

"Professor?" she asked.

McGonagall's eyes travelled from Hermione to Ginny and she let out a sigh. "Perhaps we should speak in my office. Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley, if you'd please-"

She began to walk out of the Great Hall and Hermione looked at Ginny who had grown pale. Something was wrong, they both knew it. Together they followed McGonagall towards her office and listened as she said the password: 'Fairings', all the while remaining silent.

McGonagall sat in her chair and let out a breath. "I have received word from the Burrow that there has been an accident."

Hermione fell into an empty chair and felt her hands begin to shake. Ginny walked closer towards their Headmistress and shook her head. "I don't understand," she said. "What accident?"

"The Auror training camp where Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have been stationed had been discovered and was attacked. Both were injured."

Ginny collapsed into a chair now and continued to shake her head slowly. "How was it figured out?" she asked. "How injured are they? Are they at St. Mungo's? Can we see them?"

McGonagall raised her hand to silence the young girl before her. "I do not know how the camp was found. That, so far, is beyond my knowledge. I received a letter from your mother little less than an hour ago asking me to inform you two," She glanced at Hermione who was staring at her skirt, not uttering a word. "As far as I know, both Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley were not injured severely. I'm sure if it was worse, Mrs. Weasley would have let me know. She said that they had a few cuts and bruises. It appears Mr. Weasley may have broken his wrist and Mr. Potter has dislocated his shoulder. As far as I know, there were no fatalities."

"Thank goodness," said Ginny. She looked over at Hermione, who had looked up from her skirt was staring at McGonagall with large eyes. "Are they at St. Mungo's?" Ginny asked again, her eyes still on her silent friend.

"That I'm not aware of. It seems to me that they are currently at the Burrow, but I am not certain."

"I want to see them." said Ginny, standing up. "We both need to."

McGonagall stood up as well and shook her head. "Your mother wishes for you both to stay here until the holiday starts."

"What? How can we be expected to just sit here? That happens to be by boyfriend and my brother! They aren't just random-"

"Ms. Weasley," said McGonagall sternly. "I will not be spoken to in that tone of voice in my office, is that understood?"

Ginny nodded mutely and sat back down.

"Your exams are coming up and your mother thinks it's best if you remain on school grounds to study for them. She doesn't see a point in taking you out of school now when you'll be back home in a week's time and I must say I quite agree. Now, I'm sure this all came as a shock to you but I would advise not to owl your mother this evening with questions. She'll have a lot to deal with if Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are indeed recovering at the Burrow."

"Yes," answered Ginny. She stood up again and smoothed out her skirt.

"Ms. Granger, you haven't said much." said McGonagall, her voice gentler. "Are you all right?"

Hermione looked at her headmistress and nodded her head. "Yes," she said her voice raspy. "Yes, I'm fine. May we be excused?"

"Yes, of course. Try and get some rest, the both of you."

Both girls nodded and exited the office. Once they were in the corridors, Ginny let out a groan of frustration. "I can't believe we have to stay here until Christmas holiday! We should be allowed to see them! If only for a day! I can't believe this happened. I'm sure mum is tending to them well though. Merlin, it's not fair. We could easily go into Hogsmeade, disapparate to the Burrow and be back to school in less than an hour, but no." Ginny paused when she noticed Hermione had yet again, remained silent. "What's with you anyway? Why haven't you said any-"

Her sentence was cut short when Hermione let out a chocked sob and covered her face with her hands. "Oh Hermione..."

Ginny quickly wrapped her arms around her friend as Hermione cried loudly. "I knew this would happen!"

"That what would happen?" asked Ginny gently.

"I knew they would get hurt! I knew it was only a matter of time!" she wailed. "Oh god, and we've just been fighting this whole time-he could have died and-and..."

"Stop this Hermione! He's fine, they're both fine..."

"They could have died Ginny!" she all but bellowed into the empty corridor. "He would have died thinking what he does about me...thinking that I...and that he and..." Now she was hyperventilating, her hands bracing her kneecaps. Ginny rubbed her back slowly, tears forming in her own eyes as well.

"Shh, shh, Hermione-please calm down. You're scaring me. They're fine, they're both fine and mum is fixing them up good." Hermione didn't seem to hear her and her crying only got worse.

"Is everything alright here?" said a voice. Ginny turned and saw that Francesca Parks and Brian Little the Head Girl and Boy, were staring at them with concern. "Should we take her to the hospital wing?" asked Brian.

Ginny looked back at her friend and nodded, brushing away a few of her own tears. "Yes, yes, would you help me?"

"Course," said Brian. He took Hermione's left arm as Ginny held onto her right and they both led her towards the infirmary.

Hermione didn't even know what was going on. Her mind had been in a complete frenzy ever since she heard the words 'Accident' and 'Auror training camp'. Ron could have been killed. He had been attacked and could have died. Hermione couldn't stop the tears from falling down her eyes and she was having a hard time breathing. Her lungs felt like they were on fire and her head felt like it was going to explode at any moment.

"What's going on here?" said Madame Pomfrey's voice. Hermione had no idea where she had come from but she didn't care. All she could see was Ron's crumpled, lifeless body on the ground and it caused her to let out another sob.

"We received some bad news from home and Hermione isn't taking it very well," said Ginny, putting it lightly.

"I'll fetch a calming draught-please, Mr. Little, would you place her on the bed."

"Stop!" Hermione yelled, suddenly realizing that she was in the infirmary. "I don't want to be here! I don't need to be here-I need to be with Ron, can't you understand that? Can't anyone understand that?"

"You will see Ron, but first you need to lie down and take deep breaths," said Francesca, rubbing Hermione's arm gently. Hermione nodded slowly and took a deep breath, and then another and another. Soon she sat herself down on an empty cot and rested her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be," said Ginny, sitting next to her and resting her head on her shoulder. "You're going to stay here tonight though, yeah? You really gave me a fright. I thought you were going to pass out on me."

Hermione nodded and leaned back, her head touching the pillow. "He would have died hating me, Ginny."

Ginny sighed and looked at Brian and Francesca. They both nodded and left the infirmary in silence. Ginny then turned her attention back to her friend and blew a stray piece of red hair away from her face. "Hermione, it is impossible for Ron to hate you."

"I accused him of cheating on me therefore accusing him of not caring for me or loving me. You didn't see his face, Ginny."

"No, but I know that while my brother may be angry with you and he may be hurt at what you said, he could never hate you or not forgive you if you just spoke with him about it. You of all people know he's said his fair share of stupid comments throughout the years and you've never hated him, have you?"

Hermione shook her head. "Even with the whole Lavender debacle of sixth year, I never really, truly hated him."

"You see?" said Ginny gently. "Hermione-my brother may be a prat, but he loves you. It kind of blows my mind how much he does, actually."

Hermione cracked a smile but it faded quickly as more tears pooled in her eyes. "I can't lose him Ginny," she whispered.

"You won't. But you need to tell him that. Not me."

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes. Madame Pomfrey, who had been standing by, watching the girls silently, rested the calming draught on the bedside table.

"Do you mind if I stay with her?" asked Ginny.

Madame Pomfrey sighed and flicked her wand at the neighbouring bed. The blankets pulled down and the pillow fluffed itself. Ginny grinned and walked over towards it, crawling inside the sheets. Soon, both girls were sound asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for your reviews! They really make my day! I expect to have the next chapter up soon. I've been really free lately which means I've been writing more. I hope you enjoy!


	8. VIII

A/N: I've decided to change the rating of the story just to play it safe. I don't know if that will cause me to lose readers, but I don't want people complaining to me that what I'm writing is too mature for a T rating. Even though what I'm writing is really not graphic, everyone's views on sex and what is graphic differ, so the rating as of now, is changed from T to M. I hope you all don't mind too much.

**The Fallen**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

><p>The week passed by with no more breakdowns-at least not public ones. Hermione's emotions would get the best of her at the oddest times. Sometimes when she would be studying for her exams, she would feel that prickle behind her eyes and felt her chest constricting. She knew what was coming, so she would quickly gather her books and race out of the library to lock herself in the girl's loo and have a cry.<p>

She knew Ron was all right. Mrs. Weasley had sent both her and Ginny an owl the following day telling them that both boys were sore and tired-but all together fine. Both Hermione and Ginny had cried when they read it and hugged each other tightly. It was different, hearing from Mrs. Weasley that the boys were fine than hearing it from McGonagall. Hermione knew her favourite professor would never lie to them, but she also knew that the lingering doubt in her mind about whether or not Ron was really all right lifted some with Mrs. Weasley's letter.

Harry had sent Ginny a letter soon after stating that because of their location being found out, training was over for the fall season and would pick up again in spring at the Ministry. There, they would be going over mentality exercises and logic ones as well. Harry mentioned that he would have to brush up on his Potions and Charms knowledge.

Ron had not sent Hermione a letter. She waited for an owl to come after Harry's but when the air remained still and the presence of the birds were gone, her heart sank and she felt herself nodding her head slowly, accepting that he was still angry with her.

"He'll come around," Ginny had said. "You'll talk with him when we get to the Burrow."

To be quite honest, Hermione was nervous about seeing him. They left in such terrible conditions that she didn't really know what she would say or what she would do. Right now, all she wanted to do was throw herself at him and touch and kiss him everywhere just to make sure he was real and safe and not broken.

But she couldn't do that, could she? She didn't even know if he would want to see her let alone have her kiss him.

And now, as she watched the landscapes pass by the train as it moved swiftly in the direction of London, Hermione felt like a heard of Hippogriffs were set loose in her stomach.

"Are you ill Hermione?" asked Luna. "You look like you're about to be sick."

Hermione looked away from the window and towards Luna whom was sitting across from her next to Ginny. "I'm fine, just a bit nervous."

"About seeing Ronald again?"

Hermione nodded and looked back out the window. "He's still angry with me and I'm worried that we'll have another row once we see each other. I don't know how situations could get any worse but with us there really is no telling."

"Both of you need to just talk it all out. You need to tell him that you were wrong to suspect he was cheating on you-"

"Oh is that what the argument was about?" interrupted Luna.

"-and he needs to tell you that he'll support whatever is you think about Graham." Ginny continued, ignoring her friend.

"Oh does Ginny know about our plans?"

Hermione turned her head slowly to face her friends, a blush rising on her cheeks. Ginny looked between the two girls, her brow furrowed. "What plans?" she asked.

"I suppose that answers my question." Luna sighed and opened an old copy of The Quibbler. She turned it up-side-down and clicked her tongue as she read.

"It's nothing," said Hermione, looking at Ginny. "It's just...both Luna and I suspect Graham is up to something."

"Yeah, you mentioned that at the Three Broomsticks." Ginny looked a little peeved and almost bored with this topic. Hermione shook her head trying to keep her temper in check and flicked her wand, closing their compartments door shut. Ginny eyed Hermione curiously. "What's going on?"

"We have reason to suspect that Graham is searching for Asclepias Curassavica."

Ginny didn't flinch. "So?"

"So-do you even know what Asclepias Curassavica is?"

"No,"

Hermione had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"It's a very dangerous and deadly plant." said Luna without looking up from her magazine. "If you touch it, your skin will fester and start to peel off. I don't know what happens if you swallow it, but I'm sure it's no picnic."

"And you're sure Graham is looking for this?" Now Ginny seemed concerned and Hermione had to hide the victorious smile that appeared on her face. "Why would she want a flower that's so dangerous?"

"That's what we plan on finding out." said Hermione. She filled Ginny in on the notebook she had encountered and how Luna's father was going to lend them a few translation books to help them out. By the end, Ginny was on the edge of her seat, her hands gripping her denim clad knees.

"I want to help." she said instantly. "We just got Hogwarts back up and running. We can't have some mad witch ruining everything again, can we?"

"Good. We'll discuss it more after the holiday. Also," said Hermione slowly. "I don't think we should tell the boys about this. I don't really want to bring Graham up at all this holiday and it will only cause them to be concerned."

"You're right," said Ginny with a nod. "But are we really going to lie to them?"

"It's not lying-just withholding information."

"That's like the liars motto," said Ginny with a smirk. Hermione ignored her.

The train screeched to a halt and the girls realized that they were already at Kings Cross. "Luna," said Hermione standing up and grabbing her truck. "Please remember to get those books."

Luna nodded. "This is sort of fun." she said. She picked up her trunk and dragged it out of the compartment. "Have a nice Christmas," she called over her shoulder.

Hermione and Ginny stared after her.

"I'm glad she thinks its fun." Hermione said before following the blonde girl out of the compartment and off the train.

A few moments later they had walked through the platform and were on the Muggle side, their eyes scanning the crowd for the Weasley's.

"Did your mum say where she would be?" asked Hermione after ten minutes passed.

Ginny shook her head. "No, she didn't mention it. You don't think she forgot, do you?"

"This is your mum we're talking about. She's probably been preparing for our arrival for a month."

Ginny laughed and craned her neck, trying to see over the swarms of people.

"Oi, there's the children!" called a voice. Hermione and Ginny turned around and saw George walking towards them a large grin on his face.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ginny, hands on her hips.

"Is that any way to greet your brother?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled and hugged her back. Once they broke apart, George hugged Hermione, albeit a tad awkwardly.

"Where's mum?" asked Ginny.

"She's still tending to Ron and Harry like the sick patients they are. She floo'd me this morning asking if I could pick the two of you up at Kings Cross. She was afraid that if she left them alone for too long they'd croak."

Hermione's eyed widened. "Is it that serious? I thought they were fine. Your mum said that they just had a few bruises and that they..."

George placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. "They're fine, but you know Molly Weasley-or at least you should by now." He lifted his hand and they started walking. "I saw them the other day. Mind they don't look that great but they aren't falling apart at the seams."

"Did they find out how their location got figured out?" asked Ginny.

George looked grim and shook his head. "No. The lot that attacked them-most of them got away. I don't think we'll ever find out."

"Someone is working from the inside." said Hermione. "That's the only explanation."

"That's what Ron thinks too. I reckon that's what they all think-but they have no reason to suspect anyone at the given moment."

"George? You said most of them got away." said Ginny. "What about the ones that didn't-what happened to them?"

"Well, you don't attack an Auror training facility and not expect a few casualties."

Once they were out of the station, the three walked towards a clearing and disapparated to the Burrow. Hermione stared up at the house before her and felt her heart quicken. Ron was in there and so was the fate of their relationship. She looked up at the highest window and felt tears prick her eyes when she saw the orange curtains. Was he in there now? Did he hear them arrive? Would he be waiting for her in the kitchen?

"Come on," whispered Ginny, touching her back. "Let's go."

Hermione nodded and followed Ginny into the Burrow where she was immediately wrapped in a large hug given by Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm so glad you made it here all right."

"I told you I'd be a good baby sitter mum. Might want to recommend me to Bill and Fleur for when their little tyke arrives."

"How is Fleur doing?" asked Ginny, removing her jumper.

"She's wonderful. Glowing! She's about four months along, can you believe it? I'm just so excited I've already started knitting baby clothes!"

Hermione grinned and walked deeper into the kitchen. There was no sign of Ron anywhere.

"Harry and Ron are resting upstairs," said Mrs. Weasley, looking at Hermione. She must have realized who she was looking for. "They are still very sore and very tired. Merlin, I do wish they'd just take a desk job at the Ministry away from all this madness." She dabbed her eyes with the corner of a handkerchief.

"This is what they love to do, mum." said Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "I know dear, I do."

"Where's Mr. Weasley?" asked Hermione, wanting to change the subject.

"Oh he's still at work. He'll be home in time for supper. Why don't you two unpack your things and rest a bit. Supper will be on in about two hours. Hermione you'll be in Percy's old bedroom."

Hermione nodded and climbed the stairs towards the second floor. It was nice having her own room while staying at the Burrow now. George had moved back into his flat above the joke shop, having rented out Fred's old room to Lee Jordon, so Harry had this luxury as well. She left Ginny on the first landing and climbed up the next staircase towards her new room. She opened the door and threw her trunk down on the bed. She glanced up, knowing Ron was just a few floors away from her. She was about to start unpacking when she heard a knock on her door.

Turning around, she smiled when she saw Harry standing there. He had a few bruises on his face and his left arm was in a sling.

"Oh Harry," said Hermione, walking towards him.

"It looks a lot worse than it is," he said. She hugged him gently, not wanting to hurt him more. "So, you and Ginny got in all right?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, she's in her bedroom if you want to see her."

"In a moment. I actually want to talk to you first."

Hermione sighed and sat down on Percy's small bed. "What about?"

"You know what it's about," he answered, sitting next to her. "What happened between you and Ron-"

"Is between me and Ron," finished Hermione. "End of story."

"Hermione, he's been miserable these past few weeks. You need to speak with him."

"I'm going to Harry. I promise."

"Good."

They remained in silence, Hermione chewing on her finger nails and Harry staring at the wall before them.

"He's very angry with me, isn't he?"

Harry turned and saw that she looked very distressed. He sighed and shrugged. "He wasn't happy with you. He...he was just hurt. He doesn't think you realize how much he cares for you."

"I do realize. I'm just an idiot who doesn't know when to shut up."

Harry chuckled. "Ron would have loved to hear that."

Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed Harry playfully.

"Oi, I'm injured remember?" he teased. Hermione shook her head and let out a sigh.

"Go see Ginny,"

"You kicking me out?"

Hermione laughed. "Yes, I am."

Harry nodded. "Fair enough."

Hermione watched him leave and stood up to face her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was mess, her curls were everywhere and her face was pale from lack of sleep. Letting out another sigh, Hermione left the bedroom and climbed the stairs towards Ron's attic room. The door was ajar and Hermione peeked inside. Her ears were met with the sound of faint snoring and she smiled slightly.

He was sleeping.

She opened the door wider and watched him. His face was covered in bruises and scratches and his right wrist was wrapped. Hermione stared at his chest rising softly with each breath he took. He's alive, he's fine, and he's breathing and whole. Hermione kept telling herself that but the tears still formed in her eyes as she quickly closed the door and ran down the stairs back to Percy's bedroom. She closed the door and leaned against it, placing her head in her hands.

* * *

><p>It was little less than two hours later when Mrs. Weasley's voice travelled up the stairs, calling everyone down for supper. Hermione had been resting, having fallen asleep right after her last sobbing session. Picking herself off the bed, Hermione smoothed out clothes and ran her fingers through her hair. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and walked down the flights of stairs towards the kitchen, the smell of roasted chicken filling her up and making her mouth water. She hadn't eaten much in the past few days over her worry for Ron and studying for exams. Now she felt ravenous.<p>

To Hermione's surprise, everyone was already in the kitchen when she entered. Mr. Weasley immediately stood and gave her a hug and asked her about the end of term.

"It went well." she answered. "Just a lot of studying,"

Mr. Weasley nodded and sat back down. Hermione placed herself between Ginny and George, which happened to be directly across from Ron. He was staring at her and in this light his bruises were standing out even more against his fair complexion.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him. He looked surprised that she addressed him but he grinned and nodded his head.

"Been better, I suppose, but I'm fine, really."

"Good, I'm glad."

"Hermione, you're looking rather pale. Have you been eating right?" asked Mrs. Weasley. Hermione turned around and looked at her reflection in the mirror that was hanging on the wall behind her chair and noticed that she did look like death run over. Her face was very white accompanied with red eyes and tear stains on her cheeks.

"Oh you know...exam times," answered Hermione rather lamely. "I should have cleaned myself up more before coming down for dinner, Mrs. Weasley-I'm sorry."

Mrs. Weasley gave her a warm smile. "Nonsense dear, you look wonderful as always. I was just a touch concerned. Now that exams are over for now I expect you to alter your diet back to normal. I'll make sure of it."

Hermione grinned and nodded. "Yes, Mrs. Weasley."

Throughout dinner, Mrs. Weasley spoke about Christmas plans and who they were expecting. It seemed like there was going to be a packed house this year. Bill and Fleur, Percy and his new girlfriend Audrey, George and Angelina, Charlie and his girlfriend Alexandra and Andromeda was bring Teddy-something that Harry was very excited about.

Hermione looked up at Ron and felt her cheeks flush when she saw he was staring at her as well. He looked down instantly and Hermione was brought back to the awkward times in fifth and sixth year when he would blush madly when he was caught staring at her studying in the common room. Back then she had thought he was staring because she had something on her face or in her teeth-she later found out that he was looking at her because he wanted to-because he liked to. She hoped that was the case now.

Still, she ran her fingers across her teeth, hoping to remove anything that could be stuck to them.

"Hermione," said Mr. Weasley once dinner was finished and pudding was placed on the table. "You're going to want to visit your parents, am I right?"

Hermione nodded. "I was hoping to, yes. Why?"

"Well," said Mrs. Weasley, glancing at her husband. "I have saved a bit of Christmas decorations. Some garland and holly-a few red bows and such-maybe you'd like to decorate their room at St. Mungo's? Make it a bit more festive."

Hermione felt tears well in her eyes. She felt so touched that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would even think of this because she hadn't and it made her feel awful. She stood up and walked towards them, giving them both hugs. They looked surprised at first but hugged her back gently.

"Thank you," Hermione said. "It means a lot to me that you'd remember them."

"Of course dear," said Mrs. Weasley, touching Hermione's face. "We can go tomorrow if you'd like?"

Hermione nodded and sat back down. She felt Ron's eyes on her again and looked up. This time he didn't look away when their eyes met.

Once pudding was done and the dishes were washing themselves in the sink, everyone stood and began to file into the sitting room or to their respective bedrooms. Before Hermione could move from her seat at the table she felt hot breath on her ear and she stifled a gasp.

"Meet me in my room in an hour, we need to talk." He whispered.

She turned around to watch him climb the stairs back up to his bedroom. She had planned what she wanted to say to him when trying to get to sleep each night, but she knew that whatever was in her head now would come out of her mouth differently once they were faced with each other. Hermione climbed the stairs towards Percy's room and closed the door. She paced a bit, trying to clear her mind and collect herself. She didn't want to become a blubbering fool in front of Ron. She wanted to say what she had to and not shed a tear-although she knew that was not going to happen.

She caught sight of her reflection in the mirror and decided that a shower would do her some good.

Once she was clean and dressed in her pyjamas, flannel bottoms and a long green thermal shirt, Hermione decided it was time to see Ron. She climbed the stairs to his room and knocked on his door gently.

"Come in," she heard his voice say. She took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

He was sitting on his bed, dressed in his Chudley Cannons pyjama bottoms and a black short-sleeved shirt. Hermione couldn't help but notice the muscles on his arms-training must have been paying off, she thought.

"Hi," she said, walking deeper into the room.

He stood up from his bed and stood in front of it, looking like he didn't know what do to. "Hi," he answered after a few moments.

"So, you said we needed to talk." started Hermione.

"Well, don't you think we have to?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I just don't know how to start." He said nothing. Hermione sighed and took a step closer to him. "I'm sorry Ron,"

He looked surprised. He wasn't expecting her to apologize-at least not so quickly.

"I'm sorry for accusing you of cheating on me with Madeline, I'm sorry for yelling at you for the whole Graham situation, I'm sorry for storming out of the pub and not letting you explain, I'm sorry for not writing even though we said we weren't going to write-I'm just..."

He wrapped his arms around her and she cried onto his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she said again, her voice muffled into his shirt.

"Are you? I didn't quite catch it the first few times."

She pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"It really hurt you know," he said, his voice suddenly low. "You accusing me of that,"

"I know Ron-"

"Don't you realize how much I love you? How much I...I adore you?"

Hermione let out another cry. "I do Ron-I swear I do, I love you too. I adore you too."

"Then why would you say I was fooling around with Madeline?"

"I-" she paused. "It hurt, seeing you and Harry with someone else."

"What?"

She walked towards his bed and sat down. "I felt like I was being replaced, as stupid as that sounds. For the longest time it was always the three of us. We were always together. Now, I'm gone but it's still the two of you with some other girl...someone who replaced me."

He was staring at her with wide eyes. "You don't really believe that, do you?"

She shrugged and looked down. He sat down next to her and lifted her chin with his finger. "No one can ever replace you. That's the honest truth."

She smiled slightly but her tears were still flowing. "She was flirting with you Ron. Right in front of me,"

He sighed and removed his finger from under her chin. "Hermione..."

"No, I don't care if you don't see it-I do! I saw her Ron! The way she was acting with you was...was..."

"Was what?"

"-was the same why I used to act with you before we got together. Back when I was trying to get you to notice me as more than a friend."

"We're just friends. Even if she was flirting with me-which I still don't think she was-I would never take her up on it. I'm in love with you."

Hermione nodded her head. "She's very pretty,"

"Stop that-stop that right now," ordered Ron, seizing her hands in his. "It really upsets me when you put yourself down. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, Hermione. I wish you could see that."

She felt a flush rising to her cheeks and she looked down shyly. "Ron..."

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to his body. She snuggled into his side, breathing in his scent. She wanted to bottle up that smell she loved it so much.

"Listen," he said. "Madeline and I...we're friends. We became close as soon as training started because we had a lot in common and we were going through a lot of the same things-still are, actually."

Hermione pulled away from him and looked up into his face. "Like what?"

"Well," he began. "She lost her sister Sutton in the war. She was only fourteen. I told her about Fred-we spent most of our time talking about them in the beginning."

"Oh," whispered Hermione. "That's terrible. Did her sister go to Hogwarts?" she asked.

Ron nodded. "Yeah. She was sorted into Ravenclaw actually. It was really devastating to her because all the underage students were supposed to leave, remember? Well, Sutton apparently thought she could fight and help out. She snuck away and well..."

Hermione felt tears in her eyes. That poor child-that poor family.

"That must have been really devastating for her,"

Ron nodded and held Hermione closer to him. "It was."

"What else do the two of you have in common?"

He grinned. "Well, she was missing her boyfriend quite a bit while away at training. I could relate to that."

"What, are you missing your boyfriend as well?"

He laughed and tickled her side, causing Hermione to bury her face into his arm. "I walked right into that one, didn't I?"

She laughed slightly and nodded. "I'm sorry I accused you Ron. I was jealous."

He sighed. "I know the feeling, love."

Hermione leaned back again and looked at his face. She reached a hand up and gently ran her fingers over his bruises.

"Just some more battle wounds to add to the collection, right?" he joked. However instead of laughing, Hermione felt tears pool in her eyes again and her lower lip began to tremble. "Hey, hey-what's wrong? I was only joking." said Ron quickly.

She shook her head. "You shouldn't joke about that. I was so scared, Ron-I thought I'd lost you,"

Ron cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. "Look at me, Hermione." She raised her eyes and looked into his. "You'll never lose me, understand?"

"Please Ron," she chocked, her emotions getting the best of her. "Don't say things you have no control over." He didn't anything. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you Ron...you're all I have left..."

At these words, tears formed in Ron's eyes as well and he wrapped his arms back around her, crushing her to his body as she continued to sob. He kissed the top of her head lightly and stroked her still damp locks.

"I love you so much, Hermione." He whispered soothingly. "You'll always have me, always."

She leaned back and tried to regain control of her breathing. "Promise?"

He lifted up her chin with his hand and lowered his lips onto hers. Instantly she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him, moving her lips across his.

"Promise," he answered, his lips still touching hers.

Soon, their lips were pressed firmly together again. Ron felt her tongue sweep his lower lip and he instantly opened his mouth allowing her entrance. They leaned back against his pillow and Hermione found herself on top of him, her hands pressed firmly against his hard chest while his were running up and down her back. Eventually, they landed on her bottom and he gave her a squeeze, causing her to kiss him harder.

She felt his hardness pressing up against her leg and she pulled away slightly and saw that he was blushing.

"Eh-sorry," he said. "I can't help it; you drive me mad, Hermione."

"Don't ever apologize," she whispered before capturing his lips with hers again. Every time she was in the presence of Ron, her heart would beat wildly and her stomach would turn in a pleasant sort of way-but when he kissed her, she would completely shut down. Everything just felt like it was on fire and that familiar ache in her belly would magnify ten times just from a simple touch.

Hermione moved her lips away from his and kissed his neck, moving up towards his ear. She captured his lobe between her teeth and nibbled on it gently, causing him to groan and hold her bottom tighter.

"I want you," she whispered in his ear, causing him to shutter. She moved away and looked down at him and saw that he was staring up at her adoringly.

"You're bloody amazing, you know that?" he asked.

Hermione beamed and kissed him again, her tongue immediately sliding into his mouth and rubbing against his. Her hands travelled under his shirt, grazing against his hard chest. His hands, in turn, ran up the back of her shirt and ran up and down her spine, causing her to shiver.

She immediately sat up and lifted her shirt off her body before throwing it on the floor. He was staring at her naked torso as though it was the first time he had seen her topless. Of course, he had only seen her naked one time and that was over five months ago.

"You're beautiful Hermione,"

She sighed contently and leaned forward, pressing her body against his and kissing him again. Soon, Ron had turned them over and discarded his shirt somewhere next to Hermione's.

"Watch your wrist," said Hermione, touching his bandage gently.

"It's fine. They healed it up right after but they just wanted to wrap it just in case." He answered. "Believe me, right now it's a chance I'm willing to take." He lowered his lips to her neck and sucked gently, causing her to moan. He ran his body against hers and kissed her breasts tenderly, sucking and licking them making her body arch upwards.

"Please Ron," she begged, her hands moving to pull down his tented pyjama bottoms. "I need you,"

He stared at her for a moment, his gaze intense, before kissing her deeply once again. Their tongues duelled as they both removed the remainder of their clothing. Hermione quickly picked up her wand and aimed it at the door, muttering a silencing charm and then pointed it at her stomach, muttering something else. Ron knew it was a contraceptive charm. He remembered Bill taught it to him when he was fourteen. As if he'd need it then.

He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly, gently, sunk inside her. She felt herself stretch for him; although it was much less painful then it had been five months ago if she recalled correctly. He pumped himself inside her at a slow pace, staring down at her face.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "Am I hurting you?"

She shook her head and wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him deeper inside her. He groaned out loud and she pressed her face against his shoulder to stifle her own moan that was threatening to break free from her throat.

She began to chant his name and it turned Ron on even more as he moved faster, his right hand holding his body up while his injured hand fondled her breasts. Hermione grabbed his bottom and pushed him forward more, her nails digging into his skin.

"You feel...so bloody good, Hermione." he said through clenched teeth.

"You too," she answered, her brown eyes staring into his blue ones. He lowered his mouth onto hers and kissed her, hoping all his love would transfer over and she'd really know how he felt for her. He felt her tighten around him and she moaned into his mouth causing him to release inside her.

Her body was still shaking as they rode out their orgasms together. Her hands rose to her hair as she stretched her body underneath his.

"How did we wait five months before doing that again?" she asked.

Ron chuckled and rolled off her. "I have no bloody idea."

She sighed and turned to face him. He pulled her close to his body and kissed her fully on the mouth. Once they pulled apart, Hermione stared at him, running her hand along his cheek.

"What did I do to deserve you?" she heard herself whisper.

He looked at her and pulled her closer to him. "I got the better end of this deal." he answered huskily. She kissed him again and snuggled into his neck, closing her eyes. "Hey Hermione?"

"Yeah?" she asked sleepily.

"Why me?"

She pulled back from him and looked into his face. He was staring at her with interest, his eyebrows knitted together as though he was asking for help on a particularly hard homework question.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed and closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them again, Hermione saw something dark reflected in them-a haunting from the past.

"You chose me. Bloody hell Hermione, you could have anyone you want. You could've had an international Quidditch star or Harry or..."

"Please stop," said Hermione, covering his lips with her finger. "I didn't choose you Ron-it was never a choice. It was always you. It's how I've always felt even since I was thirteen. I never wanted Viktor or Harry. I only ever wanted you."

"But why?" he asked, his voice soft.

She smiled at him and ran her hand down his cheek and let it rest on his chest. "Because you're you, Ron. As much as you make me angry and frustrated, you make me laugh and smile. You help me relax and enjoy a game of chess instead of worrying over exams or essays. You've always stood up for me and defended me...you make me feel beautiful, Ron. One look from you makes me feel wanted and loved...you don't even have to say anything, you just have to look at me and well, that doesn't happen with anyone else. Only you. So it was never a choice. It was you, only you." When she finished, her voice was like a whisper and a blush was spreading over her face and neck. She was never so candid and open before.

He was staring at her so intensely that it took Hermione's breath away. "I just want you to be happy," he said, raising a finger and tracing her swollen lips with it. She kissed it gently before saying,

"Keep your promise from before and I will be,"

They kissed again.


	9. IX

**The Fallen**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

><p>It was still dark when Hermione's eyes fluttered open. The moonlight was filtering in through the open window casting a pleasant glow on her and Ron, whom was still sleeping soundly next to her with his arm draped around her shoulders. She wondered fleetingly if she was cutting off circulation from his arm in which she was using as a pillow, but the content look upon his face told Hermione he didn't care. Her eyes travelled down his bare torso and she sighed when she saw the yellow and purple bruises near his ribcage. Without thinking, Hermione lowered her face and kissed a bruise tenderly, allowing her lips to linger on his soft skin.<p>

A soft sigh escaped her throat as she leaned back and glanced at Ron's face. A grin was tugging at his lips and soon his eyes opened and focused on her.

"Sorry," she muttered, a blush finding its way onto her cheeks. "I didn't mean to wake you,"

"Never apologize for kissing me-even if it was my ribs." Ron replied, his voice still heavy with sleep. He pulled her closer to his body and kissed the side of her head. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

She nestled her face in the crook of his neck and revelled in his scent for a moment before shrugging one shoulder. "I had a bad dream,"

"Still having those?" he asked, his voice laced with concern. Hermione knew he was referring to the nightmares she was plagued with after she was rescued from Dolohov. She felt his thumb stroking her bare arm tenderly.

"No, this was different." she said. She lifted her eyes and saw that he was staring down at her. "Tell me what happened when your station got attacked," she whispered.

He let out a breath. "Well, it all happened in kind of a blur, really. It was the middle of the night-I think around 2AM. We were all sleeping in our bunks when these sirens and red flashing lights went off. Before we could even get in our robes there were curses flying every which way."

Hermione remained silent, her hand gently stroking his chest as he spoke.

"I think some of the guys thought that it was a test-you know? But I knew it wasn't-I knew this was real. These men just burst into the room all wearing dark cloaks-which was really confusing considering that the Auror's wear black as well. I didn't want to hit one of our own, but I really couldn't stand there and try and make out faces. Besides, most of us weren't dressed properly anyway so it wasn't so hard to tell."

"It must have been terrifying," said Hermione in a whisper.

"It was," he admitted. "Anyway, we managed to stun a fair number of them and I guess they realised what they were up against because after about twenty minutes they Disapperated away. We didn't have many serious injuries on our side but a few of them didn't make it. We weren't firing Unforgivables, so I guess they were a bit confused with identifying their own as well."

"How did they find you?" Hermione wondered. "Someone from the inside must have removed the wards and protective enchantments..."

"That's what I said. We're looking into it, I can assure you-but right now I can't think of anyone who would betray us like that."

Hermione nodded and traced the bruise she had kissed before with her finger tips.

"How's Madeline?" she asked.

"I didn't really see her after-only for a brief moment. She looked all right-a bit shaken up, but we all were really."

They remained in silence for a few moments. Hermione thought that Ron had fallen asleep again but his gentle stroking of her arm told her that he was awake.

"Why didn't you write me?" she asked. His arm stopped moving for a moment as if he was surprised with her sudden question. "After you were attacked, I mean. Harry wrote to Ginny and...well, I thought you would have written to me, just to tell me you were okay."

Ron let out a sigh. "I didn't think you'd want to hear from me, even after all that."

Hermione sat up slightly and looked at him intensely, her brown eyes wide. "You didn't think I cared if you were well or not?"

"I knew you cared-bloody hell Hermione, you care about everyone-even people you don't know but you said you didn't want me to write to you and I figured that still applied. Also, I knew Harry and mum would have mentioned in their letters that I was fine, so I knew you were well informed."

Hermione lowered her body back to his and his arm went around her again. "I would have liked to hear from you but I guess communication works both ways. I could have written to you as well, I suppose."

"Yes, you could have,"

Hermione glanced up at him and saw he was smirking at her.

"Ron?" she asked.

"What?"

"Tomorrow-you don't have to if you're not feeling up to it-but, would you come with me to St. Mungo's? I wouldn't want to go alone and...Oh, never mind, you need your rest for the holiday. I don't want you on your feet so much..."

His lips found hers, cutting her sentence short, and lingered there for a few moments before breaking away. "I already thought I was going. You don't have to ask Hermione,"

She smiled and moved to kiss him again. Their lips moved softly with each others before Hermione pulled away and kissed his cheeks before dropping her head back. Her eyelids grew heavy as sleep invaded her once again. She felt Ron's lips on the crown of her head before she completely succumbed to the enveloping darkness.

* * *

><p>Hermione stood back and looked around the hospital room with a small smile on her face. The once plain room now looked decidedly more festive. Her eyes shifted towards her parents, who were lying still on the large bed, their eyes staring at nothing above them. She felt the pinprick of tears behind her eyes but let out a deep breath and they soon vanished. It was hard to see her parents in this state but she was grateful that she had the Weasley's around to help her and essentially keep her from getting lost in her own misery.<p>

"What do you think?"

Hermione turned and smiled at Ron who had just finished Spello-taping tinsel around the windows.

"It looks perfect," she said. "I wish we could have brought them a real tree," she commented, looking at the tiny plastic tree that rested on her mother's side table. "It was always their favourite part of the holiday. We used to decorate the tree and string up cranberries and hang handmade ornaments and listen to Christmas songs on the radio-mum would make hot buttered rum and hot cocoa..." she paused and felt the tears enter her eyes again.

"Hey," said Ron, his voice gentle. He walked toward her and wrapped his arms around her. "They would have loved this, you know."

Hermione nodded and brushed away the lone tear that made its way down her cheek. "I wish you could have known them better, Ron."

"I know, love. So do I."

"They never really even knew we got together. I didn't mention it to them when we all returned from Australia, even though I'm sure mum suspected. She knew how much I fancied you."

Ron grinned and his eyes darted to the couple in bed.

"You know, when I went home for Christmas during sixth year, mum knew something was wrong with me. She asked me if I would be going to the Burrow at all and when I said no, I guess she figured we had had a row or something-anyway, she heard me crying about it one night and I told her everything."

"She must have thought I was a prat," sighed Ron.

"No, on the contrary, she thought _I_ was overreacting," Hermione laughed when she saw Ron's eyes widen. "She told me that I had no right to be upset just because you had a girlfriend that wasn't me. She told me that that's what happens when you're not honest about your feelings. She told me not to lose hope with you-that you were a nice boy who cared about me even if I couldn't see it right now. She would have loved to see us together,"

Ron wrapped his arms back around her and kissed her cheek. "She knows," he whispered. "I'm sure she does."

Hermione smiled and kissed him gently. "Did I thank you for coming with me today?"

"A few times," laughed Ron.

She nodded and kissed him again. Once she pulled away she walked towards her parents and kissed their cheeks lightly. They did not stir or make any movement that indicated they even knew others were in the room with them. Hermione let out a sigh and turned back to Ron.

"I don't mind waiting around if you want to spend more time with them, you know." said Ron as they walked out of the room.

"I know, but it gets depressing after awhile. I can't stand seeing them like that for too long."

He nodded understandingly. "We'll come back before you leave, all right?"

Hermione snuggled into his side as they walked down the stairs toward the main entrance. "I love you, Ron."

He smiled and held her closer to him and soon they Disapperated back to the Burrow.

* * *

><p>Christmas day arrived quickly and the Burrow was in full mayhem. Mrs. Weasley had been cooking since the day before, preparing a large goose, mince pies, figgy pudding, apple tarts and apple crumble, chocolate biscuits and other delicious sides that had Hermione's mouth watering each time she entered the kitchen.<p>

The smell of the crispy goose was already wafting through the house as Hermione stared at her reflection in the large mirror in her room. She wore a simple red dress that went down to her knees and a pair of black heels on her feet. Her hair was in soft curls hanging down her back and she wore little to no makeup on her face-just some mascara and a little lip shine.

"Wow Hermione, you look great!" said Ginny, walking into her brother's old room. Hermione smiled and turned to face her friend.

"Thank you! The same can be said for you-goodness Ginny, you look stunning." And it was true. Ginny wore her hair up in a bun with a few loose strands framing her face. A black dress hung on her body and a beautiful pair of pearls rested around her neck.

"They're from Harry," said Ginny, touching her simple necklace. "We exchanged gifts this morning."

Hermione smiled. "They're beautiful. Harry has good taste."

Ginny fingered her necklace, a smile on her face. "He does, doesn't he?"

"What did you get him?" asked Hermione as she dabbed some perfume on her wrists.

"A broom maintenance kit; he kept dropping hints on how he needed a new one,"

"Not very subtle is he?" giggled Hermione.

Ginny laughed. "No, not at all." She paused and opened the door again; she poked her head into the hallway and sighed. "Guests are starting to arrive. We should get down there."

"Yes, all right." Agreed Hermione and the pair descended down the stairs towards Mrs. Weasley's loud welcome's to the first guest, who they quickly found out, was Bill and Fleur. Mrs. Weasley was cooing over her daughter-in-laws rounded belly while Mr. Weasley was handing his son a glass of firewhisky.

"How are you feeling, Fleur?" asked Hermione, giving her a kiss on both cheeks.

"Wonderful, wonderful!" said Fleur, rubbing her stomach. "Ze baby kicks like no tomorrow!"

"She's destined to be a Quidditch star like her favourite uncle!" said Charlie as he burst through the Burrow's door with his arms laden in packages and a pair of antlers on his head. Bill laughed loudly and embraced his brother. A short girl with raven hair stood behind Charlie, her eyes taking everything in around her.

"You must be Alexandra," said Mrs. Weasley, embracing her son's girlfriend. "It's lovely to meet you."

"Thank you for inviting me," she replied timidly. Charlie wrapped an arm around her and whispered something in her ear causing her to blush and smirk. "Your home is lovely," she said in a much stronger voice. Hermione guessed that Charlie's words of mystery were probably along the lines of 'relax'.

Mrs. Weasley beamed at her. "Charlie, why don't you take Alexandra into the sitting room? George and Angelina should be here any minute."

"Angelina?" asked Charlie. "You mean Fr..." he paused and Hermione held her breath. They had successfully gone without mentioning Fred all day but Hermione knew that he was on everyone's minds. It was the first Christmas they would be spending without him.

"Her family is on holiday," said Mr. Weasley, patting his sons shoulder. "George invited her so she wouldn't be alone."

"How nice of him," commented Fleur as she took a handful of cranberries in her hand and plopped them into her mouth. "Should I suspect that Ronald and 'arry are upstairs?"

Mrs. Weasley turned from the stove and placed her hands on her hips. "Are they not down here yet-RON! HARRY! FOR GOODNESS SAKE!"

"Are the children all ready getting in trouble?" asked George's voice as he appeared from the fire place. "Good, that means I haven't missed anything yet!"

"Oh George," laughed Mrs. Weasley as she hugged her son. Hermione moved into the sitting room and sat down on a plush chair, trying to avoid the bustle of people around her. The Burrow was filling up very quickly.

Angelina and Lee Jordan followed George out of the fire place and were welcomed with open arms. Soon, loud footfalls on the staircase were heard and Harry and Ron came into view, immediately going into the kitchen, no doubt searching for food.

"You're Hermione Granger, right?"

Hermione turned and saw Alexandra smiling at her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. Hermione nodded and held out her hand.

"It's great to meet you,"

"Oh likewise, likewise," said Alexandra, sitting next to her. "This is all a bit overwhelming isn't it?"

Hermione chuckled. "Yes, it is. But you get used to it."

"That's right-you're a muggle born as well. This is my first magical Christmas."

"Oh really?"

Alexandra nodded. "I always went home for the holidays when I attended Hogwarts and I've always spent the holiday with my Muggle family after graduation. Charlie insisted that I see how real wizards celebrate the holiday and so far it's quite incredible...the twinkling fairies in the tree...the garden gnomes in the yard playing in the snow...the flying Father Christmas'..."

Hermione smiled at the girl's obvious wonderment. "This is my first Christmas at the Burrow as well."

Alexandra grinned. "At least I'm not alone. So you're dating one of Charlie's brothers, aren't you? Ron?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I am."

"I read all about you and Harry and Ron. Charlie was very proud of Ron and showed me all of the newspaper articles they wrote about him."

"Do you work with Charlie?" asked Hermione, beaming with delight at the praise for her boyfriend. She wished Ron had been there to hear it-he would have been blushing crimson all night.

"Yes. I work with the impregnated female dragons-making sure they get proper nourishment and the once they lay their eggs, I record the development."

"Dealing with pregnant dragons-that sounds risky,"

"Dealing with any type of dragon is risky really, but I wouldn't want any other job."

Alexandra looked up and saw Charlie beckoning her from the kitchen.

"I believe you're needed," said Hermione, leaning back on her chair.

"Afraid so," sighed Alexandra as she stood and walked over towards her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his cheek.

"There you are,"

Hermione turned and saw Ron standing in the doorway, a smile on his face. "I've been looking all over for you,"

"Have you?" asked Hermione as she stood up. She blushed as she watched him take in her appearance, his eyes going slightly wide.

"Blimey you look incredible."

She kissed him lightly. "You clean up rather nicely yourself," she said.

"Oi, do I have to keep a watchful eye on the two of you tonight?" asked George as he entered the room with Angelina and Lee.

"Piss off," said Ron, pulling Hermione closer to his side.

"Language little brother," said George with a grin. Hermione was glad to see he was in high spirits. He took out a few Christmas crackers and threw them on the coffee table, obviously saving them to later use.

"Leave them alone, George." Angelina said. "I think it's cute that they finally dug their heads out of the sand and realised what everyone else had long ago,"

Hermione flushed and Ron shifted uncomfortably next to her.

"Oh sorry," said Angelina, sensing their discomfort. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Its fine and you didn't," said Hermione quickly.

"I must say Hermione, you scrub up nicely," said Lee.

"Always the charmer, aren't you Lee?" laughed Angelina. Hermione flushed and looked up at Ron and saw that he was grinning down at her-he obviously agreed with his brother's friend.

"Thank you." said Hermione shortly as she moved away from Ron. "I'm going to see if your mum needs help in the kitchen."

When Hermione entered the kitchen she saw that Andromeda and Teddy had arrived. She grinned at the baby in Harry's arms. His hair was a bright turquoise which clashed horribly with his green snow suit.

"Aren't you a cutie?" laughed Ginny as she tickled the baby's chubby cheeks. Teddy cooed in response.

"He's a cutie all right but a handful," said Andromeda. Hermione turned towards the women and stifled a gasp. She felt her back hit the wall behind her as she stared at Andromeda with wide eyes. She looked exactly like Bellatrix. It was almost like looking at her twin-her cleaner and less mad looking twin.

"Everything all right, Hermione?" asked Bill, walking towards her.

"Um, yes." nodded Hermione, shaking her head. "Sorry, it's just..."

"I know," said Bill, leaning against the wall beside her. "It's kind of scary how much they look alike but Andromeda is nothing like her sisters."

Hermione nodded. "Tonks was a lovely women-it's clear she was raised by fine parents. I just...wasn't prepared. I'm fine now."

Bill nodded and patted her shoulder before walking off towards Fleur who was now holding a squirming Teddy-a look of fear on her face.

Hermione giggled slightly, knowing that Bill would most likely have to convince Fleur of her maternal care before the night was through. She let out a breath and went to help Mrs. Weasley set the table.

It was less than an hour later when everyone was crowded around the long table, chattering with one another as they sipped on wine and ate the goose that was cooked to perfection.

"Everything is wonderful, Molly dear." said Mr. Weasley, beaming at his wife.

"Yes, it's all delicious!" said Andromeda as she simultaneously fed herself and Teddy who was pushing around the peas on his plate with his fingers.

Mrs. Weasley flushed slightly but smiled at her guests. "I'm just glad you all could come and celebrate with us." she said. "This was bound to be a hard Christmas being the first one after the war and..." she paused as tears entered her eyes. "...and I'm just glad we're spending it together."

Hermione was sure that this Christmas was going to be a devastating one considering each of them had lost someone just seven months ago, but Mrs. Weasley was right- the healing process was a lot easier when you are surrounded by loved ones.

"Shall we open presents in the sitting room?" asked Mr. Weasley once pudding, coffee and tea were served.

The living room was crowded as everyone stepped inside. Hermione sat herself on the floor, leaning her back against Ron's legs as he sat on the couch next to Ginny and Harry. Mr. Weasley flicked his wand and soon presents were gliding through the air towards their recipients.

"Thank you for my VCR dear!" said Mr. Weasley. He quickly kissed his wife's cheek and looked at Hermione. "What do they do exactly?"

Hermione grinned. "They play video tapes. You hook them up to a television set and you can watch movies on them." He still looked confused. "Movies are sort of like moving pictures, only with sound."

"Brilliant, Muggles," muttered Mr. Weasley as he stared at the large box in his hands. "Absolutely brilliant,"

"Here you go," said Ron, handing Hermione a small wrapped box. Hermione looked up at him and smiled before taking the box in her hands. She tore open the paper and opened the box and let out a sigh as a pair of beautiful sapphire earrings were displayed before her.

"Ron...they're gorgeous..." she said in a whisper that she wasn't sure he heard over the loud voices of everyone else.

"They're your birthstone, right?" he asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

Hermione nodded wordlessly as she continued to gaze at the earrings.

"I take your speechlessness as a good thing," he said, running his fingers through her curls. She turned around and kneeled before him, taking his face in her hands.

"I love them," she said before planting a chaste kiss on his lips.

He grinned. "Good,"

Hermione sat back down and flicked her wand, sending a large box gliding through the air towards them.

"This is mine?" he asked, looking at the size with slightly widened eyes.

She nodded and turned around, watching his face as he opened it. His eyes widened more when the wrapping was off and the gift was exposed.

It was a beautiful new chess set, hand carved and painted. Hermione had the pieces painted Chudley Cannons colours, knowing Ron would find it amusing.

And she was right, a large smile spread across his face as he shook his head. "It's brilliant Hermione,"

"I was worried you wouldn't like it. I know your old chess set is losing some of its magic so I figured you could use a new one. The Cannon's colours were just an added bonus."

He laughed and leaned down to kiss her. "It's the best gift I've ever got."

"I resent that!" said George next to them. "I got you a whole supply of Puking Pastilles two years ago!"

Ron laughed and rolled his eyes. "That was a close second,"

George grinned and ruffled Ron's hair, causing the latter to curse and swat him away. Hermione laughed and settled herself against Ron's legs again, accepting more gifts as they were given to her and handing out more of her own. A few minutes later a large box glided towards her wrapped in bright red and gold paper.

"That's from Arthur and me," said Mrs. Weasley from across the room. Hermione smiled warmly at the couple before tearing open the paper. When she opened the box a gasp escaped her throat and tears formed in her eyes immediately.

"What is it?" asked Ginny, staring at her friend.

Hermione stared into the box, her mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. Slowly, she lifted out a maroon jumper with a large pink 'H' in the center.

"I hope you like it," said Mrs. Weasley.

She couldn't speak. For years she had always longed for a knitted Weasley jumper. She would always watch enviously as Harry would receive his each year and wondered if she would ever receive one of her own. It was silly, but she never felt like a true member of the family until this moment.

"I love it," she managed to get out as she held the jumper close to her.

Mrs. Weasley nodded and wiped a tear from her eye. "I'm glad."

"We've got matching ones," said Ron from behind her as he held his own jumper.

Hermione grinned and turned around, tears still in her eyes.

"Maroon," he grumbled. "Always maroon." He looked up at her and smiled. "It will look loads better on you."

"Teddy seems to love his new toy broom," said Andromeda as she watched Teddy gazing at it with wide eyes. "Thank you, Harry."

Harry shook his head. "I can't wait to teach him how to fly when he gets older,"

"He'll be a natural!" said Charlie. "Tonks was a very gifted flyer when we were at school."

"Yes, Dora was quite the flyer. She had one of these when she was about Teddy's age and she would fly around the house like a maniac." recalled Andromeda with watery eyes. Molly rubbed her arm tenderly and spoke. "We have one last gift and it's for Fleur," said Mrs. Weasley, letting the box glide over towards Fleur who was seated on the couch.

Fleur opened the box and smiled widely. "Oh, Bill-a camera!"

"It's from Alexandra and me," said Charlie with a smile. "So you can capture a bunch of pictures of my niece or nephew and send them to me when I'm in Romania."

"It's wonderful! I love eet!" She held the magical camera in her hands and stood up abruptly. "We should test eet! Take family photos, _non_? They can be the first editions to the baby book!"

"A wonderful idea, Fleur!" said Mrs. Weasley as she waved her wand to clear all the empty boxes and wrapping paper away from the floor. Hermione sat back and watched as Fleur posed with Bill, Charlie with Alexandra and Percy with Audrey. George, Angelina and Lee made funny faces towards the camera causing Mrs. Weasley to scoff and mutter an 'Honestly,' under her breath.

Hermione smiled as Harry posed with Teddy and Andromeda.

"All the Weasley's!" yelled Mr. Weasley. "Come on!"

Hermione watched with a watery smile as the lot of them gathered together. Andromeda held the camera in her hands as she waited for them to assemble. Hermione caught Ron's eye as he stood next to George and Fleur and he held up his hand towards the camera, signalling for them to wait.

"Oi, Hermione, get over here," he said.

Hermione's eyes widened slightly. "It's a family portrait!" she protested, backing away.

"Nonsense, Hermione!" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Once you get a Weasley jumper you're an official Weasley. It's in the handbook." George said with a grin.

Hermione smiled and walked over towards the group shyly. Ron held out his arms and she walked into them, leaning her back against his chest. His arms wrapped around her waist and she smiled warmly at him over her shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered as the flash went off.

Ron smirked at her and held her tighter.

"Harry, get in the next one!" called Ginny. Harry shook his head and handed Teddy to Angelina before walking towards them and standing next to Ginny, placing an arm around her. The flash went off again. After that group set, Fleur took a few of Ron and Hermione and Harry with Ginny a bunch of the four of them together. Hermione had to make a mental note to remember to ask Fleur for copies of them, especially since most of her pictures had been destroyed when her house had been broken into by Death Eaters during the summer.

It was nearing the end of the night and everyone was settled in the sitting room or kitchen, drinking last minute coffee and eating the remaining biscuits. Hermione had resumed her seat on the floor, her head leaning against the couch cushions behind her. It had been such an amazing Christmas, despite the noticeable absences of loved ones. Her eyes were starting to close when she felt something tug on her curls. She turned her head and beamed at Teddy, whom had toddled up next to her.

"Hello there," she said, lifting him into her arms and sliding them both onto the couch. He was sucking on his thumb and his lids were slowly closing.

"Ah, you're tired too, are you? Well, it has been a hectic day. Not bad for your first Christmas, eh?"

Teddy stared up at her with wide brown eyes.

"You have loads of new toys to play with now, you're very lucky." she said softly. "But I believe that your Uncle Harry's toy broom may be your favourite. Mind that you don't cause too much trouble for your Nan on it. I don't think she'd appreciate if you tore apart her home." She smiled and ran her fingers through his bright hair. He snuggled up closer to her and she sighed. "You're going to have to get home soon, aren't you? It's way past your bedtime, yeah?"

Hermione sighed and looked away from Teddy's chubby face. She was surprised to find Ron staring at her with an odd look on his face.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked him.

"Uh—not long." He said, moving to sit next to her. "You're great with him, you know."

Hermione shrugged and held Teddy closer to her. "He's precious."

"Yeah," agreed Ron, peering down at him. "And tired,"

"He's had an eventful day. He was very overwhelmed by all the gifts and attention he's received today, weren't you?"

Teddy opened his eyes and reached up to tug at another one of Hermione's curls.

Ron laughed and gently pried his fingers off her hair. Teddy's fingers then held onto his finger tightly and Ron grinned.

"Isn't this a sight," said Andromeda with a smile from the doorway.

Fleur, who was standing next to her had a wide smile on her face and immediately picked up her new camera and snapped a picture of them. At the bright flash, Teddy squirmed and began crying, letting go of Ron's finger and trying desperately to get away from Hermione.

"Oh, Teddy," said Hermione, trying to keep him still.

"He's cranky," said Andromeda, taking the fussy boy in her arms. "We really should be going."

"What? You're leaving?" asked Harry, coming back into the living room.

"Your godson is starting to get fussy," smiled Andromeda. "Harry, please come over soon. Teddy would love it."

Harry nodded eagerly. "Yes, yes of course!"

Hermione grinned and leaned on Ron's shoulder. "He loves that baby already," she whispered.

Ron chuckled deeply. "He's pretty easy to love," he paused and took her hand. "Hey, I want to show you something."

He started to lead her towards the stairs. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Patience," he said with a grin as they climbed up towards his room.

"Ron, we can't just leave the party. We have to say goodbye to people-we can't be rude,"

"This will only take a minute," he said before he gently pulled her into his room and closed the door behind him. Hermione watched as he dug through his belongings in his drawer before pulling out a large book. "Uh, I got you something else..." He suddenly looked nervous.

"What? Oh Ron, the earrings were enough! You didn't have to buy me anything else!"

"I didn't exactly buy it," he said, his ears growing red. He sat down on his bed and beckoned her to join him. "I uh-went to your house the other day,"

Hermione took a sharp intake of breath. "My house? In Canterbury?" Ron nodded. "Why?"

He handed her the book in his hands and opened to the first page. Hermione's eyes widened when she saw a picture of her parents with a newborn baby-her, in their arms. As she flipped through the pages frantically she saw that all the pictures of her childhood were taped inside, all the pictures she thought were destroyed. "H-How did you...?"

"It's not all of them," he said. "I had to use Spello-tape on most of them. I knew how much you missed your old photos and well..." he paused. "Mum had the book lying around the house and I asked her if I could use it. She didn't seem to mind considering she helped me put it together. I also managed to get some of those video tape things...they had your name on them so I figured they must be special."

"My home movies?" she asked in awe.

He shrugged. "I suppose. I knew you wouldn't want to go back there to get them yourself so I figured I could do it for you. You shouldn't leave all your memories behind. We can keep them here,"

"Ron this is..." she shook her head and looked down at the photos displayed before her. She was dressed in her Hogwarts robes standing near the fireplace in her old home. She remembered the day-it was her first day of school. Just an hour after this picture was taken she was on her way towards Kings Cross to start her future as a witch. "I don't know what to say," she whispered, her eyes not leaving the pictures.

"You don't have to say anything," he said quietly. "Just...was it okay? That I did this? I didn't know if you'd be angry with me or not."

"Angry?" she asked, looking up at him. "How could I be angry? Ron..." she paused and leaned forward, pressing her lips hard against his. "I can't believe you did this for me...this means so much, you have no idea,"

He smirked as his cheeks turned faintly pink. "Well good,"

She shook her head and stared at him with watery eyes. "You're the greatest person I've ever known," she whispered. He looked surprised by her comment and he gazed lovingly at her as a smile formed on his face slowly

"RON! HERMIONE!" screamed Mrs. Weasley's voice from a few floors down. "WHERE DID YOU RUN OFF TO?"

Ron sighed and looked down. "Busted, eh?"

"I guess so," said Hermione with a grin. She stood up and pulled Ron up with her. "Let's go,"

"RON?" yelled Mrs. Weasley again.

"COMING MUM, MERLIN ABOVE!" Ron yelled back. Hermione giggled and took his hand in hers.

"Oh, there you two are," said Mrs. Weasley, eyeing them curiously as they exited Ron's bedroom.

"I was just giving Hermione her pictures, mum," said Ron with an eye roll.

"Oh, dear, how did you like them?"

Hermione smiled widely. "I couldn't have asked for a better gift," she said honestly, causing Ron to squeeze her hand.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at the two of them before turning around and walking back downstairs.

"Oi, Ronniekins, stop snogging Granger and say goodbye to your brother!" yelled George's voice.

Hermione covered her mouth with her fist to stifle a giggle as Ron muttered a few choice curse words. "We better get down there. I don't want to know what he'll yell up next," she said.

Ron laughed slightly before leaning down and kissing her. "I love you," he said once he broke apart, taking Hermione by surprise. She smiled at him and brushed his hair away from his eyes.

"I love you too."

They smiled and walked down the stairs towards the dispersing crowd, their hands remaining firmly clasped with each others.

* * *

><p>AN: I figured I'd keep things light and fluffy for the holiday chapters, considering it's supposed to be a happy time of year. Hope you enjoyed reading it!


	10. X

_A/n: thank you everyone who is reading and reviewing! This is another light chapter because they are still on holiday. I didn't want to rush the season, I hope you don't mind. Also, real life has been so hectic lately. I'm moving into a new flat next week so I'm packing and making arrangements and it's really leaving me zero time to write but I'm trying very hard to get these chapters out in a timely way. Thanks for having patience with me. _

**The Fallen**

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

><p>After Andromeda left with Teddy, Mrs. Weasley insisted that the remaining guests spend the night. Fleur was quick to accept the invitation claiming that her ankles hurt too much to travel back to Shell Cottage. Charlie and Alexandra also accepted rather quickly, not feeling up to taking an international portkey back to Romania just yet. Percy and Audrey were a bit reluctant, but agreed to stay in the end after Mrs. Weasley practically begged them.<p>

It was quite a cramped situation to say the least. Bill and Fleur were staying in Charlie's old bedroom; removing all of Mrs. Weasley's yarn and knitting supplies, while Charlie and Alexandra were taking the twin's old room causing Harry to take his old cot back up to Ron's room where George and Lee were also spending the night. Hermione insisted that Percy and Audrey sleep in his old bedroom, claiming that she could sleep with Ginny in her room, however she was unaware that Angelina was already sleeping on the cot next to Ginny's bed.

So Hermione grabbed a few blankets and a pillow from the hall cupboard and wandered into the sitting room, deciding that the couch would be better to sleep on then the hardwood floor of the hallway. There were still a few empty boxes littering the Burrow's floor and random scraps of wrapping paper were on the table and chairs. Hermione grinned when she saw that Teddy had left his pacifier and a box of toy Quidditch figurines that Ginny had brought him. She quickly cleaned up the mess and moved Teddy's belongings onto the mantel above the fire place, not wanting them to get lost with the rubbish. After she successfully cleaned the sitting room, Hermione poured herself a large mug of hot cocoa, took out her copy of 'Little Women', a gift from Percy and Audrey, and settled herself on the couch, reading by the fairy light that still twinkled from the tree.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione heard footsteps on the stairs. She smiled when she saw Ron come into view and wander into the kitchen. She heard him rummaging around, undoubtedly looking for a late night snack—as if he hadn't eaten enough during the day. She cleared her throat and he looked over his shoulder and grinned when he spotted her on the couch.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked, walking towards her with a Chocolate Frog in his hand.

"This is my bedroom for the night," she said, a smile on her face.

"Mum was mad asking everyone to stay over," Ron said, sitting down next to her.

"She just wants the family to stay together," Hermione commented. "It must be hard for her having all her children living away from home."

"It was bound to happen sometime,"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, but after living with a house full of children for so long and then having them all move away, starting their own families...it must be difficult. Now she has a full house again—it's probably soothing for her."

"Can't see how a house full of fifteen people can be soothing," he mused with a grin. Hermione chuckled and shook her head.

"Emotional range of a teaspoon,"

He laughed loudly. "Surely I've upgraded to a tablespoon by now!"

"Shh, you'll wake up the entire house!" Hermione chided, although she was laughing as well.

"I don't think anything could wake up my brothers," said Ron, draping his arm behind Hermione on the back of the couch. "I don't know how I'm going to get to sleep tonight with the combination of George, Lee and Harry snoring."

Hermione giggled. "You snore too you know,"

"I do not,"

"Yes, but I don't mind it."

Ron grinned. "You snore," he said, causing Hermione to turn sharply towards him and narrow her eyes.

"I do not—don't lie."

He chuckled. "I'm not lying! You snore quite loudly! I should invest in some ear plugs."

"Ronald Weasley, take that back!" yelled Hermione, lunging over and pushing him down on the couch. He laughed again and shook his head. "I do not snore,"

Ron let out a giant mock-snore causing Hermione to laugh and playfully hit his shoulder. "Prat,"

He laughed again as she continued to hit him in which he responded with more loud snores.

"You stop that this instant!" yelled Hermione, her eyes twinkling when she realised their position. She was lying on top of him and his hands were on her hips, holding her firmly.

"Or what?" he asked, his eyes staring at her lips.

She leaned forward slightly and his eyes fluttered closed. She grinned and whispered. "Take it back,"

Her breath was against his lips and he felt the familiar twitch in his boxers. He opened his eyes slightly and saw that she was grinning, her brown eyes gleaming brightly. He smiled in response and shook his head. "Never,"

"You're incorrigible."

Ron shrugged and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. "Yet you love me anyway. Jokes on you, isn't it?"

Hermione shook her head with a slight chuckle and rested her head on his chest. "I suppose it is."

"Hey," She lifted her head and saw that he was smirking at her. "You don't snore,"

She smiled widely and pressed her lips against his. She felt his tongue brush her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, sliding her own tongue into his. She felt his hands go under her nightshirt and cup her breasts and she moaned in pleasure as he rolled her nipples between his fingers. She felt herself swell for him and kissed him harder, sucking on his tongue and running her fingers through his already messy hair.

"Hermione," he moaned against her mouth. She felt his hardness pressed up against her inner thigh and she heard a moan escape her open lips before she pulled away, suddenly remembering where they were.

"Ron-we need to stop," she breathed before kissing him again.

"Mmm," he moaned. She pulled back again and looked into his eyes.

"I'm serious; we're in your parent's sitting room with your entire family just a few feet away from us."

He sighed and nodded. "You're right—bloody house,"

She laughed slightly and shook her head. "Honestly Ronald," He grinned up at her and she kissed him lightly again before picking herself up and settling herself against the couch cushions. He sat up as well and wrapped his arm around her.

"What were you reading before I rudely interrupted?" he asked.

"Little Women," she answered, showing him the book cover.

"Looks thrilling,"

"Hush, it's one of my favourites."

Ron nodded and leaned back, drawing her closer to his side. "All right, read it to me."

She looked at him. "What?"

"Let me be the judge on how great it is,"

"You're serious?" He just nodded and leaned his head against her shoulder. Hermione sighed rested her head against his before opening her book and clearing her throat. " 'Christmas won't be Christmas without any presents,' grumbled Jo, lying on the rug. 'It's so dreadful to be poor!' sighed Meg, looking down at her old dress. 'I don't think it's fair for some girls to have plenty of pretty things, and other girls nothing at all,' added little Amy, with an injured sniff."

Ron grinned as he listened to Hermione's soothing voice read to him from her Muggle book. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she moved closer to him and without looking, Ron knew she was smiling. He closed his eyes and continued to listen an soon, he was fast asleep.

When Ron awoke that morning, Hermione was no longer on the couch with him. He quickly looked on the floor, wondering if she had rolled off during the night. He sighed with some relief when he saw that he hadn't pushed her off the small couch and scrubbed his face with his hands, trying to wake himself up. When he lifted his head he winced at the stiffness in his neck. He was way too tall to expect a decent night sleep on the Burrow's sofa—especially when he was sharing it with another body.

Glancing at his wristwatch, Ron saw that it was early-only eight AM. He heard his mother bustling around the kitchen, undoubtedly preparing breakfast for the large crowd. He grinned, remembering what Hermione had told him last night; how his mum probably found comfort in the fact that her children were all in the house again. She loved taking care of people, his mum. She also loved knowing that they were all safe, especially now. He smiled fondly at her back as she began setting the table and lifted himself off the couch.

"Need any help?" he asked her, leaning on the door frame.

Mrs. Weasley jumped slightly at the sudden voice but looked up and smiled at her youngest son. "No thank you dear. Why don't you get dressed? I'll have the bacon on in a moment."

Ron nodded and turned around. He took the steps two at a time, the thought of a nice bacon sandwich making his mouth water. He was just about to reach his bedroom when he heard running water in the bathroom to his right and faint humming. He walked closer to the door and smiled, recognizing the voice as Hermione's. Ron didn't think he had ever heard Hermione hum before. He quite liked it. He grinned at the closed door until he felt someone touch his shoulder. He jumped and turned around quickly and was met with the smirking face of Bill.

"What do you want?" asked Ron, shrugging his brother's hand off his shoulder.

"I could ask you the same question,"

"I was going to get dressed,"

"Before stopping by the bathroom to listen to Hermione in the shower?" asked Bill with an eyebrow raised.

Ron scowled. "Don't make it sound like that—I just heard her singing in there and it surprised me." He turned to leave but Bill held him back, a different look on his face.

"I want to talk to you,"

"About..."

Bill glanced at the bathroom door again and pulled Ron towards his bedroom. Fleur was no longer sleeping, but standing by the mirror, tying her hair in a knot.

"What 'appened?" she asked, as Bill pulled Ron into the bedroom.

"Nothing, can we just have a moment?"

Fleur nodded. "Of course. I shall 'elp your mother with breakfast."

Bill waited until his wife was gone before turning back to face Ron. He let out a sigh and motioned towards the bed. "Sit,"

Ron remained standing however and looked at his brother curiously. "What's going on?"

"I just want to talk to you about...things. Things regarding you and Hermione."

"What kind of things?"

Bill sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I want to make sure you know everything that comes with having a serious relationship. I know you dated that Brown girl two years ago, but I think your relationship with Hermione falls under a different category."

Ron nodded. "It does,"

"Well that's good—you know how much the family likes Hermione. I'm happy for you."

"Is that all?"

Bill shook his head and stood up from the bed. "I'm not sure if you and dad had this talk yet—in all honesty with everything that went on, I can see it slipping his mind. Which is why I'm taking responsibility. I want to make sure you know everything about contraceptives."

Ron's eyes widened slightly but he shook his head. "Yeah—uh, yeah, I do, actually."

Bill nodded. "Good." They were silent for a moment. "So, are you and Hermione..."

"Bill,"

"I know, it's none of my business." He answered with a grin. "I just know what it's like to be a teenage bloke. I just want to make sure that you and Hermione...that _if_ you are having sex, you're being safe. You know as well as I do how fast and easy it is for Weasley's to procreate."

Ron chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, that I know,"

Bill patted his shoulder. "Good." He moved towards the door and held onto the knob. "I'm proud of you, Ron."

Ron looked surprised but didn't have a time to say anything before Bill had left the room without a look back. He grinned and rubbed the back of his neck before continuing his journey to his bedroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

><p>Hermione instantly set a heating charm on herself as she stepped out of the shower and into the chilly winter air. She watched as beads of water dripped down her arms and legs and soaked the orange Chudley Cannons towel she had borrowed from Ron, making it darker in colour. She then walked towards the fogged up mirror and wiped the steam off before examining her body, squinting her eyes and placing her hands on her hips. With a quick flourish of her wand, her hair tied itself up into a knot at the top of her head, creating a stream of water to fall down her forehead and into her face.<p>

After drying off and applying lotion to her arms and legs, Hermione quickly dressed and placed Ron's towel in the laundry basket near the sink. She was in high spirits that morning-waking up in Ron's arms usually did that to her. She smiled fondly at the memory of reading to him as he dozed off beside her and her own eyes growing heavy. She heard laughter and voices in the kitchen as she approached and figured that most of the Burrow had been awakened by the smell of crisp bacon that immediately met her nose the moment she exited the loo. It was the best alarm clock she knew, especially if Mrs. Weasley was doing the waking.

Upon entering the kitchen, Hermione saw that she was correct-all of the Burrows occupants were gathered around the table, eating furiously as though they didn't just devour an entire goose less than twenty-four hours ago.

"Good morning, Hermione!" greeted Mr. Weasley from the head of the table. Hermione smiled at him and took a seat near Ron, whom was wiping his bacon grease covered fingers on his black trousers.

"Good morning," she replied sweetly. Ron leaned over and pecked her cheek softly before picking up another slab of bacon and biting into it.

"Sleep well?" she asked as she scooped some scrambled eggs onto her plate. He grinned at her and swallowed.

"Very. How about you?"

She nodded, a smile tugging at her lips.

"So what are everyone's plans for Boxing Day?" asked Mrs. Weasley, smiling at all her children.

"We gotta get back to the shop, Mum. We're open today, unfortunately." George said, glancing at Lee and Angelina.

"Oh, can't you stay until lunch?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Afraid not, but how about I shop by tomorrow for dinner?" George said, smiling at his mother.

Mrs. Weasley nodded, albeit reluctantly.

"Molly, you must come over to ze cottage to see ze baby room! I would love to get your input on what to do next!" said Fleur. "You and Arthur, can you come today?"

Mrs. Weasley beamed brightly at her daughter-in-law and clapped her hands together. "Of course, dear! Oh how exciting! What colour are you painting it?"

"We have chose sea-foam green," said Fleur.

"That's lovely," said Hermione. "Very gender neutral."

Fleur nodded excitedly while Bill exchanged a look with Charlie. Charlie began laughing and shaking his head before placing his arm around Alexandra's shoulders.

"You're welcome to come too, Hermione, Ginny-I don't think ze boys would find it much fun, I'm afraid."

"You can say that again," muttered Bill with a wink towards Charlie.

"I really should start my holiday assignments today," said Hermione with a soft shake of her head. "I have two essays to write and word problems for Potions."

"Yes, that sounds like a lovely idea." said Mrs. Weasley with a stern look in Ginny's direction.

"Thanks a lot Hermione," muttered Ginny.

Once Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left for Shell Cottage with Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Alexandra, Hermione set up her books on the kitchen table and began her assignments. Ginny, reluctantly, agreed to join her.

"You two seriously aren't going to work all day, are you?" asked Ron as he and Harry stood in the doorway to the kitchen, looking a little put out that their girlfriends weren't spending time with them.

"Apparently so," grumbled Ginny as she scratched out a sentence on her parchment. "Hermione, what's the solution to Murtlap Essence? I don't think I'm getting this right..."

"It's strained and pickled Murtlap tentacles." said Hermione, without looking up from her own essay. "It's yellow in colour, but I don't believe that's necessary to include in the answer."

"You guys are putting me to sleep," said Ron, letting out an over exaggerated yawn. "Fancy a game of chess?" he asked Harry.

Harry nodded eagerly and followed Ron out of the kitchen.

"They really should be studying as well," said Hermione, watching them set up Ron's new chess set in the sitting room. "They start their next training session in a few weeks. Then again, studying last minute is Ron's specialty."

"Hey Hermione?" asked Ginny softly. "I've been thinking...about Graham."

Hermione looked up at her friend. "What about her?"

"Well...how do you plan on getting that notebook of hers? Surely she won't just hand it over."

"Of course she won't," said Hermione. "I actually haven't figured that part out yet. I don't fancy the idea of breaking into her office."

"Breaking into whose office?" asked George as he walked down the stairs with Lee and Angelina behind him. They were all carrying their Christmas gifts and looked about ready to head back to the shop.

"Nobody, we were just joking around." said Ginny quickly. "You guys off?"

George nodded. "Yeah, can't leave the shop for too long. Verity opened up today and I'd hate to leave her alone all day." He paused and eyed the two of them. "Are you sure you two were just joking?"

"Of course we were," said Hermione.

Lee and George exchanged knowing looks. "Sure, sure."

"What's going on in here?" asked Ron, coming back into the kitchen with Harry.

"George was just leaving," said Ginny, glaring at her brother.

"Yes, I was." answered George. "And our darling sister and your girlfriend were just planning a heist."

"Oh honestly," answered Hermione, quickly gathering her belongings. "I'm never going to get any of my work done with all this inane chattering going on. I'll be in your room, Ginny."

"I'm right behind you." replied Ginny, quickly following her friend up the stairs. Hermione cringed when she heard heavy footfalls behind Ginny and knew that Ron and Harry were following them.

Before Ginny could slam the door shut, Ron placed his foot between the door and the frame, preventing it from closing.

"Do you mind?" asked Ginny, placing her hands on her hips.

"What was George talking about?" asked Harry from behind Ron. "What are you two planning?"

"George was talking nonsense." said Ginny. "We're not planning anything, and even if we were it wouldn't be any of your business."

"Of course it's our business. I don't want you messing around, Ginny." said Ron.

"Me?" asked Ginny, outraged. "You're going to lecture me but not Hermione?"

"I'm not lecturing." said Ron. "I'm just saying..."

"Well, regardless, there really isn't anything to say. We're not planning anything." said Hermione. Ron stared at her and guilt immediately flooded her. She was lying to her boyfriend and her best friend. She could tell by the look in Ron's eyes that he knew she wasn't telling the truth. She glanced down at her assignments and sighed. "I don't really feel much like studying now. Want to go for a walk?"

Ron nodded and shared a look with Harry. Hermione figured Ginny wasn't going to hear the end of it yet, but she didn't think she was going to either.

"Are you going to tell me the truth now?" asked Ron as he watched Hermione put on her jumper once they reached the kitchen.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "Ron, I'm not lying...well, I'm not totally lying."

He laughed bitterly and held the door open for her. The frosty December air was bitingly cold and burned her face. She immediately set a warming charm over the two of them. Ron took her hand in his and led her towards the small clearing of trees by the garden.

"Are you in trouble?" he asked her, gripping her hand tighter.

"No," answered Hermione. Was that a lie? She wasn't really sure.

Ron sighed. "That's good,"

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Ron stopped and pulled her towards the trees. They sat down in the snow and stared head of them in silence. Hermione always loved the winter season. As a child, it was her favourite time of year. She remembered the countless hours of snowman building and snowball fights with her parents in her backyard fondly.

"Ron...I've been meaning to ask you something."

He turned towards her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear with a glove covered hand. "What?"

"Well, my house...how was it? Was it still in the same condition?"

He sighed and nodded solemnly. "Afraid so, love."

"That's what I thought," she answered sadly. He placed an arm around and she snuggled closer. "You know, I wrote to my mum's sister a few weeks after they were attacked telling her everything that had happened. She doesn't know I'm a witch, so I had to leave out some details...I told her that it was a home invasion."

"She doesn't know you're a witch?" he asked, surprised.

Hermione shook her head. "The only ones who knew in my family were my grandparents, but now they're all dead. Dad was an only child and Mum only had one sister, but they were never close. She lives in Wales and I only ever met her twice. She would have never understood anyway. When I told her about the attack, she wrote back asking about the house. That's all. Not about them or me...she didn't ask whether or not I had a place to go now...all she cared about was the house and who it was going to in their will."

His arm tightened around her shoulders. "You're better off without family like that."

Hermione sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "I have you, Harry and your family. That's all I need."

She heard Ron let out a breath and she looked up. He was staring at her in a way that made her heart speed up.

"What?" she asked, almost breathless.

"It's just...when you say things like that-you're so incredible Hermione."

She blushed. "I'm not really,"

"Stop that," he answered with a playful smile on his face. "You're amazing and I love you."

Hermione let out a sigh on content and pressed her lips against his softly. "I love you too."

"And you'd tell me if something was bothering you, right? If something was wrong?"

The guilt came back, making her eyes water and her breath to hitch. How could she lie to him after what he had just said to her? But was it lying? As of now, there really wasn't much to tell about the subject. She would just worry Ron for nothing and right now he needed to focus on his training and getting well again. "I would," she answered.

He nodded, albeit a tad hesitantly. "Alright, good."

Hermione knew that he didn't believe her but she couldn't let herself worry about that right now. He leaned down and captured her lips with his.

Once they pulled apart, Hermione grinned up at him and sighed. "If you would have told me a year ago today that I would have been snogging you in the snow in your garden, I would have said you were mad."

Ron's smile faded a bit and his eyes darkened. Hermione sat up straighter, mentally slapping herself. A year ago to the day Ron had returned back to their campsite after destroying the locket. Hermione couldn't believe it was a year already. It felt like just yesterday and by the look on Ron's face, she was sure he felt the same way.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

He shook his head. "No, no it's alright."

"No it's not. It was stupid of me. I don't like to think about it either and we were having such a great time...now I've upset you."

"Hermione, please-calm down, it's not a big deal. I just...I hadn't realized the date is all."

Hermione nodded. "Seems like yesterday, yeah?"

He let out a breath. "Yeah, it sure does."

She bit her lip and looked at him. "Ron...you don't have to tell me but...well, when you destroyed the locket," He stiffened. "what happened?"

"Hermione," he began but paused and looked at her intensely.

"You don't have to tell me," she said again. "I was just curious."

"I want to tell you," he said after a short period of silence. "I don't want to keep things from you,"

Hermione sighed and tried to ignore the lingering guilt in the pit of her belly. It made her feel sick and disgusted with herself. He began talking-telling her about what Riddle's voice would tell him whenever he was wearing the locket-how he wasn't good enough and how both Harry and her wanted him gone because he was holding them back. It looked like it was causing him a great deal of pain to relive these memories, but all Hermione could do was take his hand and listen to him without interruption. When he got to the part where figures of her and Harry erupted from the locket, Hermione wanted to be sick. She couldn't believe it-

"Oh Ron," she breathed. "I wish you would have told me sooner,"

He shook his head but said nothing.

"I _am_ glad you told me," she whispered.

He looked at her and kissed forehead lightly. "Me too," he said. "Let's go back inside, my arse is about to freeze off out here."

She laughed and shook her head. "Charming,"

He grinned and helped her up before slipping his arm around her shoulders and leading them back towards the Burrow.


	11. XI

_A/n: I'm so sorry! It's taken me forever to get this chapter uploaded! These past few weeks have been so crazy. I went to New York to visit some family and friends only to be hit with a damn hurricane! We lost power for about three days and it was terrible! After that I flew back to England and started my third year of University and moving in was really hectic and starting classes was a nightmare. My courses this year are going to murder me, I'm sure of it. I already have so much work to do. _

_Now, I want to apologise in advance for this chapter. Once again, I'm not entirely happy with the way it turned out BUT NEVER FEAR, now that Hermione is going back to Hogwarts after holiday, things with Graham will pick up and the story will start to get interesting again! Right now I fear it's very flat and dull with not much going on but I wanted to spend a few chapters with Hermione on holiday just so we can have some nice Romione moments and have some nice soothing ~free from drama moments~. Thanks again for your patience! _

**The Fallen**

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

><p>The laughter coming from Shell Cottage could probably be heard from miles away as the Weasley's plus Hermione, Harry, Angelina and Audrey gathered together to celebrate the New Year. Unfortunately, Charlie and Alexandra had to return to Romania to get back to work, much to Mrs. Weasley's dismay. It was clear she wanted her son to move closer to home as she repeatedly dropped hints to him throughout the week. Hermione didn't think he would fold anytime soon.<p>

Hermione watched as Mrs. Weasley, a bit tipsy, sang along to Celestina Warbeck as Fleur watched on with a grimace on her face. Mr. Weasley and Bill were discussing something in the corner of the kitchen while George and Angelia were looking quite comfortable on the couch. Hermione smiled at them and felt a surge of happiness enter her. She was so glad the two of them were finding comfort with each other. Fred meant a great deal to Angelina as well.

Letting out a sigh, Hermione looked around. If she was going to be completely honest, Hermione wasn't entirely thrilled when she found out she would be returning to Shell Cottage. She didn't have many happy memories within these walls. The first thing they did after Apparating onto the cliff side was visit Dobby's grave. Hermione had cried, much like she had on the day they buried him. She didn't want to think about where they would be if it wasn't for Dobby-she would be dead, without a doubt. Would Harry have escaped Malfoy Manor? What about Ron? A chill went down her spine as she thought about the tiny elf with the large eyes and ears and said another silent thank you to him, hoping that it met his ears wherever he was.

"You alright?" asked Ron, coming up beside her. She hadn't seen him much since they arrived. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest. "Hey, what's wrong?" She grinned at the concerned tone in his voice and looked up.

"Nothing," she said. "Just thinking about how much I love you,"

He grinned down at her and kissed the top of her head. "It's almost midnight,"

Looking at her watch, Hermione nodded. "Another thirty minutes."

Ron looked at his family and then back down at her. He suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of champagne. "Want to go for a walk?" he asked. He had a mischievous smile on his face that made her grin and roll her eyes. "Come on, you know you want to."

"It's freezing outside,"

"Are you a witch or not?" he asked, a twinkle in his eye.

She laughed and pulled out her wand, waving it over the two of them. She instantly felt warmth spread throughout her body and held out her hand. "After you, Mr. Weasley."

He smiled down at her and pulled their jumpers off the hooks. "Thank you, Ms. Granger."

"It's so beautiful out here," said Hermione as she sat on cliff side and looked out at the icy water as it crashed onto the shore. "I just wished this place housed nicer memories for us."

Ron sat down beside her and placed an arm around her. "I know, love." He paused and side-eyed her. "It it hard to come back here?"

She shrugged. "A bit." She looked at him and smiled. "Are you going to open that champagne today?"

Ron laughed and nudged her side. "Cheeky."

Hermione watched as Ron popped the cork and took a long sip from the bottle. He handed it to her once he was finished and she did the same.

"Tastes good," she commented once the bottle parted from her lips. Ron leaned over and pressed his lips against hers quickly.

"Yeah, you're right," he said once they parted. He licked his lips and Hermione felt her cheeks turning red. She took another sip and looked out at the water again.

"Are you ready for your logic training?" she asked, handing him the bottle. He drank from it and shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess," he answered. "I still need to look over potions a bit more."

"I can help you before I go back to school,"

Ron shook his head. "I only have three more days with you and we're not spending that time studying."

"Oh no? What else do you have in mind?"

He smirked at her and kissed her again. She felt his tongue lick her bottom lip and she immediately opened her lips and allowed his tongue to slide in and rub against hers. She moaned and moved her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to his body. She felt his arms snake around her waist and before she knew it she was sitting on his lap, her legs wrapping around his middle.

"Oh that," Hermione breathed once they broke apart.

He chuckled and kissed her nose. "Yeah, that."

She sighed and leaned forward, resting her head on his shoulder. She felt his hands playing with her hair and she grinned. "This holiday went by too fast,"

"Don't I know it,"

"Promise you'll come to Hogsmeade sometime? I don't think I can last till Easter holiday till I see you again,"

Ron nodded and held her tighter. "I'll try my best, love."

"It's almost midnight," she whispered, looking at her wrist watch. "Just another five minutes." She lifted her head off his shoulder and looked at his face. "Where do you think we'll be in a year from now?"

Ron arched an eyebrow and tucked a curl behind her ear. "I don't know...I do know that we'll be just like this no matter what or where we are."

Hermione smiled widely. "Maybe you'll be dominating the Auror department."

Ron laughed. "I think that champagne has gone to your head already."

She giggled slightly and took another sip of the drink. "It's not that crazy. You're going to do so well, Ron. I can already tell."

He shook his head. "I won't be as good as Harry,"

Hermione sighed and slid off his lap. She handed him the bottle and faced the waves again.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked.

She frowned and looked at him, her brow creased in frustration. "I hate it when you do that,"

"Do what?"

"Compare yourself to Harry...think you're beneath him...think that he's better than you." She turned away from him and shook her head.

He chuckled slightly, but his face showed some discomfort. "Hermione, come on."

"No, you come on. When are you going to realize how amazing you are?"

His ears turned red but he remained silent.

"You're perfect Ron, just as you. You don't have to constantly compare yourself to Harry or your brothers," she said, still not looking at him. "You're brilliant and gorgeous and amazing. I can't stand it when you put yourself down. I really can't." She chanced a glance in his direction and saw that he was staring at her with a serious look on his face. "What?" she asked.

"Come here," he whispered, his voice husky. Hermione smirked and leaned forward, pressing her lips against his. He opened his mouth immediately and she slide her tongue in, massaging his against hers in slow movements. She felt his arms lift her and place her on his lap again and his hands were tangling themselves in her hair as his mouth hungrily attacked hers.

"I love you," he said once they broke apart. Hermione nodded and kissed him again.

"I love you too," she whispered against his lips.

_"Happy New Year!"_

Both of them broke apart and looked towards the house where they heard cheers and clapping.

"Happy new year," Hermione said with a smile. Ron grinned at her and pressed his lips to hers again. She cupped his face with her hands and gently moved her lips against his slowly. Just as they started to deepen the kiss, a loud scream from inside caused them to jump and pull apart quickly.

"What the bloody hell was that?" asked Ron, jumping to his feet and pulling out his wand. "It sounded like Mum."

Hermione quickly stood and pulled out her wand as well. Just then Ginny ran out of the house, a huge smile on her face.

"Percy proposed to Audrey!" she said before running back inside, her long red hair flowing behind her.

Ron sighed and pocketed his wand. Hermione laughed and did the same.

"Let's go congratulate them." She said, taking his hand in hers. "We'll continue this later in your room."

Ron smirked and allowed her to lead him back into his brothers home.

* * *

><p>"I guess we'll have another wedding to plan," said Mrs. Weasley in a drowsy voice as she, Mr. Weasley, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione returned to the Burrow later that night. "I do hope she wants to have it here. We'll have to discuss it with her family, of course, but I don't see why we can't."<p>

Mr. Weasley smirked at his wife and placed a hand on the small of her back. "Let's get to bed dear,"

Mrs. Weasley nodded slowly. "Yes, it is very late. Good night dears,"

"Night mum." Said Ginny, kissing her cheek. She watched her parents climb the stairs and once she heard their door shut she turned around sharply. "Another wedding? Can you believe it? I don't think I have it in me to plan another one! Hopefully Audrey's family want to host it because if we have to go through what we did last summer..."

"Ginny, calm down." Said Hermione with an amused expression. "They just got engaged a few hours ago. I don't think they're thinking about venues yet."

"Percy takes after mum," said Ron. "He'll want to start planning right away."

"Well, I'm exhausted." said Harry, his eyes landing on Ginny for a quick second.

"Yes, as am I. Goodnight," she said quickly before running up the stairs, Harry close behind her. Hermione turned towards Ron and saw that he was staring at the wall, his lips in a tight line.

"Surely you're not upset." said Hermione with a smirk.

"I'm not upset," said Ron. "I just don't like knowing when my best mate is shagging my little sister. I'd rather be left in the dark."

Hermione sighed and walked towards him. She lifted herself up onto her toes and kissed his jaw. "Perhaps I can help distract you," she whispered.

Ron looked down at her and traced her cheekbone with his thumb. "Oh yeah?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yeah," she breathed against his lips before closing the space between them and pressing her lips to his. It started off slow but soon their bodies were pressed together and their lips were moving quickly against each others, sucking and pecking and biting. Hermione took his tongue in her mouth and sucked on it gently, causing him to moan.

"Wait," she said breaking away. "We should go to your room,"

He nodded and took her hand. "Right-right."

They quickly climbed the stairs up towards Ron's attic bedroom and shut the door firmly behind them. Hermione waved her wand at the door and then again at her stomach. Ron nodded and quickly threw clothes off his bed, causing them to land in a messy pile on the floor.

"Honestly Ronald, it's like a tornado swept through here."

He smirked and shrugged. "I'll clean it up later."

Hermione sighed but nodded. She walked towards him, reached out and slowly began unbuttoning his shirt. She lowered it down his shoulders and let it join the other clothes on the floor, smirking at the irony.

"Do I need to fold it, love?" he cheeked.

"Shut up," she whispered, placing her hands on his firm chest. She leaned up and kissed his lower lip lightly before moving her hands down to his jeans and unbuttoning them. Soon he was standing in just his boxers and Hermione didn't try to hide the fact that she was staring at his body.

"Turn around," he said in a husky voice. Hermione obeyed and lifted her hair as she felt Ron's hand travel up her back. He tugged at the zipper of her dress and slowly pulled it down. She felt his breath on the back of her neck and chills went down her spine. His hands moved up her arms and rested on her shoulders as he leaned forward and kissed the nape of her neck before lowering her dress down her arms and letting it pool around her already bare feet. She turned around and smiled at him. He stared at her and shook his head.

"I can't believe you're mine,"

He didn't sound possessive or like he was taking ownership of her, he sounded awed and amazed and it made Hermione blush.

"And you're mine," she said. "All mine,"

He smirked and wrapped his arms around her. "All yours," he said.

Their lips met and moved together slowly. Ron began moving backwards towards his bed, his hands holding her hips firmly. The back of his legs hit his bed and he lowered himself down, pulling Hermione onto his lap.

He flipped them around and lowered her onto his bed softly. He began sucking on her neck and collarbone, causing her to arch her back and grip his shoulders. He trailed kisses down her chest and lowered the straps of her bra, exposing her breasts. He took her left breast in his hand while his mouth sucked on the right, his tongue flicking her hard rosy nipple.

She moaned, her legs hooking themselves around his waist. He squeezed her breasts before detaching his mouth and kissing down her stomach. He reached her knickers and looked up at her.

"Want me to?" he asked, his fingers tracing the elastic. Hermione looked down at him and nodded shyly. He smiled at her and lowered her knickers down.

He kissed down her leg, sucking on her inner thigh. Soon she felt his hot breath on core and her hands immediately tangled themselves in her hair. When his mouth made contact with her she gasped loudly and closed her eyes.

"Oh my god," she moaned. She heard him chuckle slightly and she smirked. "Quiet,"

His sucked on her nerve while his hands reached up and cupped her breasts again, squeezing and fondling them. Hermione had never felt anything like this before in her life. Her hands were pulling at her hair as Ron's tongue licked and his month sucked. She felt one of his hands leave her breast and move down her body before he softly and slowly sank a finger into her. She let out a cry.

"Is this alright?" he asked, his mouth still on her.

"Yes," she said, although it sounded more like gibberish to her own ears. He must have understood her though because his finger began slowly moving in and out of her while his mouth continued to ravish her core.

"You taste so bloody good," he muttered causing Hermione to moan again. He added another finger and began pumping them quickly.

"Oh R-Ron," Hermione moaned. "I'm going to cum," She felt the building pressure and her eyes squeezed shut. "Ron,"

"Cum for me, love." he said. Hermione didn't need to be told twice. She felt his mouth attach itself to her again and she felt the explosion within her. She cried out as a shutter travelled up and down her entire body. "Oh...my...god," she breathed once her organism subsided a bit. She opened her eyes and saw Ron staring at her, his mouth open slightly.

"Have I ever told you you're dead sexy when you lose it?"

She smirked and turned red when she saw Ron licking his fingers clean of her juices.

She lifted her body up and crawled over towards him. "My turn," she said. She reached into his tented boxers and pulled out his muscle. He gasped slightly as her hand moved up and down.

"You don't have to," he said.

"I want to," she answered. "Unless you don't want me to."

He chuckled. "You're joking, right?"

She giggled slightly and kissed him. Once their lips parted, Hermione lowered her mouth and slowly eased down on his hard, pulsing member. She ran her tongue along it, licking the precum off his tip.

"Hermione," he breathed through clenched teeth.

She moaned and began moving her head up and down, closing her lips around him. She heard Ron breathing heavy and moaning her name and it only sparked her encouragement and she continued to suck and lick.

"Hermione," he said, his hands finding her curls. "I'm not going to last much longer,"

Hermione lifted her mouth and looked at him.

"I want to cum inside you," he said, his eyes never leaving hers. Hermione blushed slightly but nodded and leaned back down on the bed. She smiled as Ron hovered above her, grasping his length in his hand, directing it towards her opening.

"You're amazing," he said, looking down at her.

"So are you," she said. They smiled at each other before Ron sunk himself into her. She felt her body shake as he began moving in and out. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her passionately as he continued thrust inside her.

"Fuck," he moaned against her lips. "You're so tight, Hermione."

She wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her nails down his back. She felt the pressure building up in her middle again and she felt the sweat dripping down her forehead. Her entire body felt like it was on fire. "Ron," she moaned. His lips were attached to hers again, his tongue sliding into her mouth instantly and rubbing against hers.

"I'm going to cum," he said against her mouth.

She nodded, feeling her own organism reaching its end. He thrust a few more times before exploding inside her, filling her up. Within seconds he felt her muscles tense around him and a cry escaped her lips. They continued to move together, both riding out their orgasms.

"That was incredible." said Hermione, reaching up and moving Ron's sweaty hair away from his eyes. He grinned down at her and kissed her gently before rolling off and landing on the bed next to her.

"You're always incredible." he said, kissing her shoulder. Hermione grinned and rolled onto her side.

"So are you," She buried her face into his chest and felt his arms circle around her, their sweaty bodies pressed together underneath his thin sheets on his bed. "I don't want this holiday to end,"

He kissed the top of her head and sighed. "Me either, love but we still have three more days and I'll try and find a way to Hogsmeade. I don't plan on celebrating my birthday with you, you know."

She smiled and looked up at him. "I love you." She said before kissing his jaw.

"And I'm so in love with you," he answered, tightening his arms around her. Soon both their breathing evened out and they were asleep.

* * *

><p>"Promise you'll look at the notes I made for you,"<p>

Harry laughed and looked at Ron. "Yes, we promise."

"And promise you'll look at the more than once. I worked hard on those."

"Yeah, they're colour coded and everything," laughed Ron.

They were standing on the platform in front of the Hogwarts Express. Mrs. Weasley had trust Harry and Ron to escort Ginny and Hermione to the train, ordering them not to get sidetracked or distracted in any way. She was glaring at Ron as she said this, causing the other three to snicker. They had promised and had kept their word, for the most part.

"And now for the most important promise," said Ginny. "Promise you'll come to Hogsmeade at least once before Easter holiday. And try to come to one of my Quidditch games you prats. We're doing really well this year."

Harry wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her hair. "That is a definite promise."

"Good," she whispered, her arms going around his neck.

Hermione sighed and looked at Ron. "We should really be getting on the train. It's going to leave any minute."

Ron shook his head and copied Harry by wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist. "I'll miss you," he said.

Hermione felt tears well in her eyes but managed to keep them at bay. "I'll write as soon as I get back,"

Ron nodded. "Yeah and I'll study those notes like a mad man. We'll be the smartest blokes on the team thanks to you,"

The whistle blew loudly and the doors began closing.

"Hurry up guys," yelled Jade out the window of one of the cars.

Ginny quickly kissed Harry and raced off towards the train. Hermione clung onto Ron tighter before leaning back and pressing her lips against his.

"See you," she said once they broke apart.

He grinned. "Yeah, see you."

"Bye Harry!" she said, giving her friend a quick hug.

"Stay safe," he said his voice serious. Hermione pulled away from him, wondering for a brief moment if he knew about her upcoming plans to investigate Graham further. Nevertheless, she nodded and followed Ginny, just managing to get on the scarlet steam engine before it started moving down the tracks. Hermione moved towards the window and waved to Harry and Ron. She remained at the window until the platform was no longer visible.

"Come on," said Ginny, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Luna is in an empty compartment down there. She said she has those books for us."

Hermione nodded and gripped her bag and Crookshankes cage tighter. "Yeah, let's go."

She was very interested to see what the books Luna had brought with her would hold within them, but she was almost reluctant to look at them or even start this whole mission of sorts. She already missed the safety and security of Ron's arms and the warmness of the Burrow. Now she didn't know what Hogwarts and Graham would have in store for her. She was going back to uncertainty and nervousness and it wasn't a welcome transition.

_A/N: I plan on updating much sooner with the next chapter. I also want to address one thing: In one of my previous chapters, Hermione says that this was the first Christmas she had spent that the Burrow. Some people had told me that she spent the holiday with the Weasleys fifth year. _

_Now, I didn't say the Weasley's. Fifth year, they were at Grimmauld Place, not at the Burrow. I just want to make myself clear. Thank you!_

_xEB._


	12. XII

_A/N: I know, I know. You don't need to tell me. I can't believe it's taken me this long to update but so much stuff has been going on in my life that I really had no time to write. I'm really sorry but know that I love this story and I would never abandon it. _

**The Fallen**

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

><p>"You're positive that this is the language that was in the notebook?"<p>

Hermione leaned back in her seat and let out a breath. Her back hurt and her eyes were heavy. She, Luna and Ginny had spent almost two hours in the library, pouring over the translation books that Luna had received from her father.

"Yes," she said with a nod. "I'm positive."

"Now don't get mad at me," said Ginny slowly. "But what if that notebook was just a diary? That could be an explanation as to why she was upset when she thought you were looking through it."

"That could be a possibility but I don't think so," said Luna. "She's a very suspicious person. I think if it was a diary she would have said so."

"Harry and Ron are suspicious." said Ginny. "Harry told me before I got on the train that we should stop whatever it is we're planning."

Hermione shook her head and straightened her back. "He really has no right. It's not as though we're in serious danger. We're just trying to uncover something. If we find things are getting a bit too much we'll stop...or at least inform McGonagall."

Ginny nodded and Luna opened another book. "What are you planning to do in order to get that book, Hermione?"

"Well," began Hermione. "I hate to do it but it's really the only way...I think I'm going to have to get detention again."

"Hermione, that's crazy. You've already had two detentions this year and Luna has served one as well. Let me get it," said Ginny.

"Ginny, you have Quidditch. If you get detention that would interfere with practices and possibly games. I don't think Graham would care very much if you had to play."

Ginny sighed but didn't say anything. "What are you going to do to get detention?"

"I don't know that yet. I'll think of something."

Hermione was sure that getting detention would be simple. She knew Graham didn't like her and would love it if Hermione misbehaved during class so she could humiliate her in public by handing out a detention. However, Graham seemed to ignore Hermione each time she spoke out of turn, failed to raise her hand or laughed loudly when others were talking. She even was so bold as to stand up and walk over to Romilda's desk to ask for a spare quill when Graham was in the middle of asking a question. She was sure that would earn her at least a week's worth. However Graham just gave her a look of pure disdain and continued on with her lecture. It baffled Hermione to say the least.

"We'll have to break in," said Ginny as she Luna and Hermione ate their supper. It was already nearing the end of January and they had not gained any more information on Graham.

"How do you propose we do that?" asked Hermione.

"We can lure her away from her office somehow." suggested Luna. "While one or two of us are doing that, the other can get into her office and look for the notebook. I think that should be Hermione since she is the only one who has seen this book. She'll know what to look for."

Hermione glanced at Ginny and saw that she was chewing on her thumb nail. It was a nervous habit of hers that was shared by almost all the Weasley's. Hermione couldn't help but feel a bit nervous too. If she was caught breaking into a teachers office she would be expelled for sure.

"How do we lure her away?" asked Ginny towards Luna.

"We can say McGonagall asked her to tutor us in Defence. She'll give us an extra lesson for an hour or so. That should be enough time for Hermione to break in and find the book."

"Wouldn't she ask McGonagall? Or wouldn't McGonagall go to her personally instead of sending us as the messengers?"

Luna shook her head. "Graham never speaks with McGonagall. I think she fears her."

Hermione arched her eyebrows. Now that she thought of it, she had never seen her headmistress and Graham exchange words before either. Could it be that Graham was avoiding McGonagall?

"I think that's a good plan," said Hermione with a nod. "We'll do it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" asked Ginny, alarmed. "Shouldn't we plan more?"

"What more is there to plan?" asked Hermione, pushing her chair back and standing. "I'm going to bed."

"You're going to write Ron," corrected Ginny with a grin. She stood as well and stretched her arms above her head. "I need to leave as well. I need to go over some more plays for our next game."

"Who are you playing against?" asked Luna, gathering up her books.

"Hufflepuff," answered Ginny. "I'm not really worried but we need to tighten up our formations a bit."

"Oh there you are Ms. Weasley,"

Ginny turned around and sucked in a breath when she saw McGonagall walking towards them.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

McGonagall smiled widely and nodded her head. "Everything is spectacular. If you don't mind, could we speak in my office for a moment?"

Ginny glanced at Luna and Hermione and then back at the headmistress before nodding and walking out of the library.

"I wonder what that was about," said Hermione as she watched the pair walk out of the library. Ginny gave her a nervous glace over her shoulder before turning the corner and vanishing from sight.

"It doesn't seem too bad," said Luna. "McGonagall seemed pleased."

Hermione sighed and nodded. "I suppose that if it was about Harry or Ron or any of the Weasley's she would have asked me to come as well. She knows that they are like my family,"

Luna smiled and took Hermione's hand in hers. "You worry about them a lot, don't you?"

Hermione nodded and felt a pressure building on her chest. "More than anything. Harry and Ron are doing logic training now so they are relatively safe but I still worry that they will get hurt or too stressed out or...well,"

"You worry about them and their future with the Auror's," said Luna knowingly. "It's a terribly dangerous profession. I worry about them too sometimes. When I voice these concerns to daddy he says that he couldn't think of two braver or more capable boys than Harry and Ron to help rid the world of the evil that remains."

Hermione smiled and gripped Luna's hand. "I think so too. They are very capable. I just worry,"

"It's understandable." She paused. "You worry about the Weasley's too. Not just Ron."

"They are still so fragile. Fred's absence is so heavy and it hurts me to see them so incomplete all the time. You can see his absence in Mrs. Weasley's eyes and Mr. Weasley's posture. He seems older than I've ever seen him before. George..."

"I saw George over the summer in the joke shop. I noticed that he looked over his shoulders a lot and turned to his left to say something but would stop mid way as if he remembered that no one was there,"

Hermione let out a breath and felt tears well in her eyes. "It's almost like phantom limb syndrome in a way,"

Luna arched her eyebrows and Hermione smirked.

"It's when a person loses an arm or a leg but they still have the feeling that it's there because they are so used to it being there. Fred was a part of George...he still is,"

Luna nodded and released Hermione's hand. "The Weasley's are very strong. I've always known that. They've been through very hard times in the past but they've always managed to stay a strong family unit. I don't think anything can tear them apart."

"Except death," said Hermione with a sigh. "Thank you Luna, you're always great to talk to."

"I like to help. Daddy says that like my mum, I have a way with words."

"You do," said Hermione.

"I'll leave you to write Ronald. Tell him I said hello. I hope he and Harry visit again soon. I do miss them."

"I'll make sure to tell him that," said Hermione before taking off towards Gryffindor tower.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Ronald,<em>

_I hope you're doing well and that you're studying and applying yourself with your logic training. I realise that it might seem hard now but you have so much potential and you're a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for. If the material seems hard at first, don't give up. I know you'll do brilliantly and I have total faith in you. _

_How is Harry doing? His last letter to me was very short and didn't say much about what was going on and I took that as a bad sign. Then again, you didn't mention much about how training was going so I don't know what to think, really. How is your family doing? I miss you all so much and I hope you're all staying safe and well. _

_McGonagall hasn't posted the next Hogsmeade weekend yet but whenever it is, I hope you can come. I don't know what was going through my mind when I thought I can attend Hogwarts without you being with me. It's almost painful being away from you like this...did that sound pathetic? If it did, pretend you never read it. I don't know how many times I can say that I miss you but I do, so so much. I can't wait to see you again. _

_Forever yours, _

_Hermione_

_PS- Luna says hi. You should write to her sometime. I think she'd really appreciate it. Harry as well. Write back when you can, which I hope is soon. Bye for now. I love you. _

Hermione reread her letter before sealing it in an envelope and placing it on her side table. She would go to the owlery first thing in the morning and send it to the Burrow. Lying down, Hermione folded her arms behind her head and thought about what tomorrow would have in store for her. If Graham caught her in her office she would be severely punished for sure and possibly even expelled but Hermione knew she needed to do this. Her obsession about finding out what Graham was up to reminded her of the way Harry had behaved sixth year with Draco. She had dismissed him then but he had ended up being right. She wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

Her eyes were drifting close when she heard the dorm door open and shut slowly. Hermione picked up her head to find Ginny walking in a daze towards her bed and sitting down on it, her back towards Hermione.

"Ginny?" asked Hermione, worry creeping up her spine. "Ginny what's wrong?"

Ginny looked over her shoulder and she looked pale as a ghost. Hermione quickly got off her bed and walked towards her friend.

"Ginny, what happened? Is it Harry? Ron? What's going on?"

Ginny shook her head and lowered herself into a laying position. "No-No it's nothing like that..."

Hermione let out a breath. "Well then? Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to guess?"

Ginny's eyes drifted towards Hermione and she moved her thumb to her mouth and began chewing on her nail. "McGonagall told me that a scout from the Holyhead Harpies is coming to the next Quidditch match. She's coming to watch me play."

Hermione moved a hand to cover her mouth. "Oh my god, Ginny that's fantastic!"

"I can't believe this is actually happening. I've wanted to play for the Harpies since I was six years old..."

"Oh Ginny, I'm so proud of you. You're going to do amazing and knock the socks off that scout. You'll definitely be recruited!"

Ginny slowly sat up and ran her fingers through her long red hair. "Do you really think so? I mean, we've been playing alright this year so far, even with Jade on the team." She quickly looked at her roommate's bed and sighed with relief when she saw it was empty. "I have to make sure the formations are really tight for the game and that our plays are flawless. I can't have them messing up because it will look bad on my part."

Hermione smiled. "Don't stress yourself out, Ginny. You're going to do fine."

"I have to do better than fine. I have to be flawless." She quickly reached under her pillow and pulled out sheets of parchment and a quill.

"Making new plays?" asked Hermione, standing up and walking back towards her own bed.

"No, I'm writing Harry." Ginny said with a small smirk.

"He's going to be so proud of you, Ginny. Ron as well. Make sure you write him too."

Ginny nodded. "Of course. I really owe it all to Ron, anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he taught me how to fly. I was seven and he was eight. We weren't supposed to fly yet because we were both so small and even the smallest fall could injure us quite badly but we always watched the older ones fly around the yard and my brothers all taught Ron without mum and dad's knowledge. Ron would be such a prat, rubbing it in my face that he knew how to fly, even if he just went a few feet in the air."

Hermione smiled and rested her head in the palm of her hands. She loved listening to stories about Ron when he was young. There was a whole eleven years that she hadn't been a part of but she longed to learn about his life before he became her friend.

"Anyway, I got really upset one day and I stole one of the Cleansweeps from the shed and decided that if nobody was going to teach me, I was just going to have to teach myself. Well Ron must have been looking out his window because I hear him hollering at me to get off and ten seconds later he's running outside with this panicked look on his face. He started yelling saying that I was going to break my neck and that he was going to tell mum but I started crying and I guess he felt bad. He decided that he was going to teach me and well, the rest is history."

"You were really close when you were younger, huh?"

"We still are close," said Ginny, glancing up from her letter. "But yeah, we were best friends. Bill always had Charlie and the twins were always together. Percy never cared to hang around with any of us. He was always so concerned with his studies. Ron was always there for me and he always took care of me. When the twins left for Hogwarts it was just us at home and that's when we became really close. When he left to go to school I thought I would die. My best friend was leaving me alone. I was so excited when he came home during the summer holiday but he changed a bit. He didn't want to play with me anymore and all he could talk about was Harry and you."

Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry, Ginny."

Ginny shook her head. "Don't be silly, it's not your fault. We grew apart a bit for awhile there but recently we became close again and I've never been more grateful for that. He's a great brother,"

Hermione nodded and rested her head down on her pillow. "He is. He's a great friend too,"

"And an even greater boyfriend I can imagine," said Ginny with a wink.

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "I'm going to turn in early. Big day tomorrow,"

Ginny sighed and lowered her quill. "Are you sure you're ready for this, Hermione? I know Luna and I are going to try our hardest to distract Graham for as long as we can but what if that's not good enough?"

"It will have to be, Ginny. I plan on getting in there, grabbing the notebook and leaving. I don't plan on taking my time."

"What if you can't find it? What if it's hidden?"

Hermione sighed. "I'll have to find it."

Ginny nodded slowly and lowered her eyes back to her letter. "I'm a bit nervous about what we're going to find in that book,"

Hermione glanced at her friend who was writing her letter to Harry, but her brow was creased and she was chewing nervously on her lower lip. Ginny was one of the bravest people she knew but the worry on Ginny's face was evident. The war had thinned a lot of people out and created a strain on everyday life.

"Me too," Hermione agreed. "But remember, if we find anything bad we'll report it to McGonagall immediately."

Ginny sighed and nodded. "Right, there is no reason we need to get involved."

Hermione closed her eyes and pulled her duvet up to her chin. "Gin, we're already involved." She heard her friend's quill stop scratching on her parchment but it quickly started up again and Hermione soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Alright, you remember the plan right?" asked Hermione as she tied her hair into a pony tail.<p>

Luna nodded as she chipped the polish off her nails while Ginny shifted the weight from each leg to the other. "Yes," she said. "We find Graham as she's leaving the Great Hall and tell her McGonagall asked her to give us an extra defence lesson and we're to use the empty classroom on the first floor."

"Right," nodded Hermione, glancing back into the Great Hall where everyone was finishing their supper. "Her room is on the fourth floor which gives you plenty of time to warn me if she's coming with the D.A coins." Hermione let out a deep breath and nodded. "Alright, I'm going to go."

"What if Graham wants to stop by her office first?" asked Ginny, holding Hermione's elbow.

"Stop her," said Hermione. "I need as much time as I can. I don't think finding this notebook is going to be easy."

Ginny sighed and glanced at Luna. "Good luck, Hermione."

Hermione nodded. "You too,"

Hermione turned around and ran up the steps. By the time she reached the fourth floor her legs were burning and she was gasping for breath but she couldn't slow down. She needed to be quick. Glancing around her she quickly placed a disillusionment charm over her and walked towards Graham's classroom door. She tried to open the door but, like she had expected, it was locked.

"Alohomora," she whispered, pointing her wand at the lock. The door clicked and Hermione pushed her way inside. She let out a deep breath and quickly walked to Graham's desk at the head of the room. The desk was clear and the drawers were empty. Hermione quickly walked towards the back door that lead to Graham's personal quarters.

"Alohomora," Hermione whispered again. She opened the door once it clicked open and shut it securely behind her. Pressing her back against the door, Hermione surveyed her surroundings. There was a single bed against the wall with a blood red duvet and matching curtains that hung on the windows. A black wood desk was placed under the window and many books and parchments were covering it. Hermione quickly walked towards it and inspected. Each parchment had scribbles and cross outs on it. Some were crumpled into balls and littered the floor around her. Hermione lifted up the books and quickly saw that none of them were the notebook.

"Damn," she whispered. She turned and walked towards a large book shelf that rested near a wardrobe. She scanned the spines of the books and saw that most of them were Defence text books and they were covered in dust. Hermione ran her fingers over them but paused when she saw a Herbology book that rested on top of the text books, as though Graham had been reading it recently. Hermione quickly grabbed it and thumbed through the pages.

There, right on the tenth page was golden highlights around the words Asclepias Curassavica. There were pictures of red and yellow flowers that looked like tiny stars surrounded by green leaves. The words highlighted were basically what Hermione already researched and found out about the plant but Hermione tore out the page anyway and stuffed it in her pocket. She placed the book where she found it and turned around. Now she had to find that notebook.

Taking out her wand she pointed it out and muttered "Accio notebook,"

She heard a noise from inside the wardrobe and turned around swiftly. The moment her eyes fell upon the wardrobe, her pocket began to grow warm and Hermione new it was the D.A coin. Graham was on her way back.

Rushing forward, Hermione threw the doors of the wardrobe open and was met with black robes and lines of shoes. She pushed the robes out of her way and arched her eyebrow. Hanging on the back wall was a long piece of parchment. Hermione felt the hot coin in her pocket and knew that she didn't have time to read it and she needed to find the notebook.

"Accio notebook," she said again. From the pocket of one of the black robes the notebook flew out and Hermione caught it with a smile. She crammed the notebook into her pocket and closed the wardrobe.

Suddenly the sound of the classroom door opening caused her to jump.

"Oh no," she said, backing up towards the wardrobe. Hermione quickly turned around and opened the wardrobe again before quickly stepped inside and closing herself into it.

Hermione heard the door open and someone walk inside. The coin was now burning into her thigh through her jeans. She turned around and tried to see through the darkness that surrounded her. She could hear Graham walking around her room and mumbling something to under her breath. She had no idea what she was going to do.

Her heart was beating wildly in her chest that she was sure Graham could hear it. What was Graham going to do when she opened her wardrobe and found Hermione in there? Would she send her to McGonagall or deal with her herself? Hermione knew she was two minutes away from hyperventilating. She couldn't believe she had been caught. Why had she wasted time and looked at the Herbology book? She couldn't be more angry with herself if she tried.

The darkness that surrounded her and the small quarters she was in was starting to make her feel claustrophobic. Hermione pulled out her wand from her pocket and whispered, "Lumos," The tip of her wand light up and she was slightly comforted by this. She could still hear Graham moving around and tears entered her eyes. This was a disaster.

She turned around and her eyes widened when the list was light up before her. She pushed the black robes that hung out of her way and moved towards the back of the wardrobe. She raised her wand and squinted, trying to make out the tiny print that was written on the parchment.

_Three brothers and a sister_

_Mum and dad live in the South of France_

_Twenty year old daughter named Darcy_

_No husband_

_Ravenclaw house_

Hermione stopped reading when she heard a thump.

"Nox," she quickly muttered and backed father into the wardrobe, trying to hide herself behind the thick black robes. She knew her disillusionment charm had worn off and even if she placed another one on, the charm wasn't very strong and Graham would definitely know someone was there.

"Bloody fucking hell!" Graham suddenly screamed. The wardrobe doors suddenly were pulled open and Hermione saw Graham's livid face through the black robes and she held her breath. Graham reached into a robes pocket and cursed loudly again. The wardrobe doors were slammed shut and Hermione heard the door to the room shut soon after. Hermione instantly exited the wardrobe and ran out of Graham's bedroom. She raced out of the classroom and down the corridor. She felt her hair fall out of its ponytail but she didn't turn around to fetch her hair tie that had fluttered to the floor. She turned the corner and reached the fat lady.

"Cauldron Clusters!" Hermione nearly screamed. The Fat Lady looked started.

"Alright, alright, you don't have to yell." She said.

Hermione quickly ran into the common room and was met with Ginny and Luna. Hermione collapsed into an arm chair and placed her head in her hands.

"What the bloody hell happened?" asked Ginny, going to the floor in front of Hermione. "Breath Hermione, just breath."

Hermione couldn't control her breath as it came out in ragged gasps. She looked up and arched an eyebrow in Luna's direction.

"Oh," said Luna. "I asked Ginny if I could wait with her for you to return. We were awfully worried when you didn't come back right after we sent the signal."

Hermione let out a few coughs before reaching into her pocket and pulling out the notebook.

Ginny's eyes widened and Luna smiled widely. "You got it?"

Hermione nodded. "She came back when I was still in the room. I had to hide in the wardrobe."

Ginny shook her head. "Bloody hell, how did you escape?"

Hermione looked down at the notebook and then back up at her friends. "She knows, Ginny. She knows her notebook is gone. She's going to suspect that it was me,"

"Why do you say that?" asked Luna.

"Think about it. You two asked for Defence lessons out of the blue and when she returns her book that she caught me looking at once before is suddenly missing? She knows the three of us hang out."

Ginny shook her head. "We never actually got a chance to ask her for the lesson,"

"That's right. She was talking to Professor Sprout for the longest time. We tried to eavesdrop but Graham made sure they were out of earshot." said Luna. "When they finished talking, we approached her but she said that whatever we had to ask her could wait for the morning. That's when we sent you the signal."

Hermione let out a breath and opened the notebook. Her eyes were met with Russian words that she couldn't wait to start translating. "There's something else," she said.

"What?" asked Ginny.

"When I was in the wardrobe, I found something..."


End file.
